Bad Medicine
by Jimmi08
Summary: PREKLAD! Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... Preklad poviedky od Cheryl Dyson.
1. Kapitola 1

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/** **3430175/1/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Kapitola prvá**

Draco sa nudil. Po tom, čo celé dopoludnie počúval tupé hašterenie Crabba a Goyla, vážne zvažoval, že ich premení na niečo mäkkýšovité a slizké, aby ich umlčal. V konfliktnej situácii sa ako podpora hodili, ale chýbalo im príliš veľa k dobrým spoločníkom na to, aby boli žiadaní. Radšej, než aby ich preklial, zajačal na nich, aby na to dopoludnie vypadli a odpochodoval preč, aby bol sám. Rokfort sa hemžil miestami na premýšľanie osamote, ale dnes bola väčšina najlepších miest obsadená. Hlavne vďaka tomu strašnému dažďu vonku.

Podzemie bolo ešte temnejšie a skľúčenejšie než zvyčajne a keďže Draco už zlú náladu mal, vystúpil po tých večne sa meniacich schodoch a zamieril do vyšších končín. Polhodina bezcieľneho putovania ho zaviedla do dlhej, opustenej chodby lemovanej obrovskými gotickými oknami. Z jedného vykukol a objavil úžasný výhľad na jazero. Respektíve by ho bol objavil, keby vďaka tej hmle a dažďu dokázal vidieť viac než jeho štvrtinu. Voda sa liala po skle v potôčikoch. Oprel si čelo o sklo a cítil sa ešte znudenejšie. Nedokázal celkom pomenovať to, ako sa cítil, ale dobré to nebolo.

Odtlačil sa od okna a všimol si niekoľko tmavých výklenkov usporiadaných pozdĺž protiľahlej steny, ktoré sa striedali s tmavými drevenými dverami, ktoré viedli kto-vie-kam? Tie výklenky mali potenciál, pretože ich vyplňovali obrovské kamenné sochy rozličných stvorení. Priamo oproti nemu sa týčil mohutný lev skoro trojnásobnej veľkosti. Draco sa uškrnul. Pre dnešok žiaden chrabromilský lev, ďakujem veľmi pekne. Prešiel k ďalšiemu výklenku. Hipogrif. Kašľať na neho! Sprosté beštie. Tretia socha bola sľubnejšia. Mantichora. Jej ľudská tvár vrčala z levej hrivy a žihadlo, ktoré držala nad hlavou vyzeralo pripravené udrieť. Draco by mohol rozprávať. Zovrel leviu labu a vytiahol sa nahor do výklenku. Prekĺzol za príšeru a krátko hľadal skryté dvere, ktoré bývali vo výklenkoch Rokfortu ukryté dosť často. Ak tu nejaké existovali, boli príliš dobre schované pre náhodné hľadanie a rýchle _Alohomora_.

Škorpióni chvost bol stočený ideálne na to, aby poskytoval pohodlné sedadlo. Draco sa posadil a oprel si hlavu i plecia o záhyb chvosta. Krútil prútikom a uvažoval, či by mal precvičovať kúzla z Transfigurácie na zajtrajšiu hodinu, ale požadované kúzla boli až smiešne ľahké.

Lenivo si poklepkával prútikom o stehno a nazrel za hlavu sochy k veľkým oknám. Prial si, aby ten prekliaty deprimujúci dážď prestal. Radšej by vonku na metle trénoval metlobal, než sa nudil na opustenej chodbe.

Priblížili sa rýchle kroky; možno nie tak opustenej. Draco sa zdvihol a pritlačil sa na mantichorin chrbát. Po tom, čo sa uistil, že je celkom skrytý v tieni výklenku, vykukol von.

Tie kroky patrili Hermione Grangerovej. Draco sa uškrnul. Grangerová! Čo tu hore chcela _ona_? Za ňou sa pohybovala hranatá drevená krabica, ktorá sa poľahky vznášala v závese. Uvažoval, čo má za lubom. Asi sa zakrádať kvôli takej či onakej úlohe pre Pottera alebo Weasleyho. V skutočnosti bol prekvapený, že ju vidí samu. Normálne sa tí traja kvôli ochrane lepili na seba ako malé lemurčence. Grangerová bola sama jedine vtedy, keď bola v knižnici s nosom zaboreným v nejakej knihe. Jej malý kufor bol pravdepodobne plný kníh a ona hľadala pokojné miesto na čítanie.

Cieľavedome prešla popri Dracovom úkryte bez toho, aby zastala a pokračovala k dverám o dva výklenky ďalej. Vošla dnu so svojou krabicou a pevne zatvorila dvere. Draco čakal, či sa neukáže Potter a Weslík, avšak nakoniec zo svojho výklenku vyliezol. Nakrátko zaľutoval, že ju nepreklial, keď kráčala okolo. Mohla skončiť s chvostom somára alebo ušami netopiera. Uškrnul sa a potom sa zaškeril; uvedomil si, že keby ju preklial, asi by ho premenila na morskú uhorku alebo niečo horšie. Tá malá humusáčka bola s prútikom dobrá, do čerta s ňou. __

Kráčal potichu k dverám, cez ktoré zmizla. Nezakrádal sa, pretože Malfoyovci sa nezakrádajú. No kráčal dosť potichu na to, aby jeho kroky nebolo počuť. Vrhol na dvere zašepkané _Silencio_, hoci nepočul, že by vydali nejaký zvuk, keď ich otvorila Grangerová. Nadvihol závoru a nakukol dovnútra.

Uvidel obrovskú, prevažne tmavú miestnosť so stropom, ktorý sa zdal byť míle nad hlavou. Jediné sklenené okno v strope prepúšťalo rozptýlené svetlo v tvare štvorca do stredu prázdnej podlahy. Miestnosť vyzerala pozbavená ako nábytku, tak návštevníkov. __

Vkĺzol dnu a nechal dvere potichu za sebou zatvoriť. Zaujímalo ho, či z miestnosti neviedli von iné dvere. Pravdepodobne, pretože Grangerová zmizla. Chcel prejsť miestnosťou, keď ho prinútil neznámy uši-ťahajúci zvuk zakryť si ich rukami.

Čo to bol do pekla za čudný rámus? Skoro tú otázku položil nahlas a bol rád, že to neurobil, lebo do štvorca svetla vkročila Hermiona. Inštinktívne cúvol, ale na to, aby si ho všimla, bolo pri dverách príliš tmavo.

Po krátkom okamihu paniky stuhol a doslova na ňu zízal s otvorenými ústami, keď sa potácal, ako keby ho omráčila prútikom.

Čo to do pekla _mala na sebe_? Objemný školský habit, prudérna biela blúzka, podkolienky a rozčaptané poltopánky boli preč. Chodidlá mala bosé. Nohy mala pokryté čiernym - nuž, čo to vôbec sakra bolo? Vyzeralo to, ako keby si ponorila nohy do čiernej farby, pretože vyzerali, že majú lesklú textúru a lepili sa na všetkých miestach k jej pokožke. Jej brucho bolo neslušne odkryté, rovnako ako jej paže. Top, ktorý mala na sebe bol čierny a tie malé pásiky, ktoré jej ho držali na pleciach len zdôrazňovali, že slečna Grangerová za posledných pár mesiacov pomerne pôsobivo rozkvitla. Kto by bol tušil, že toto skrýva pod svojím habitom? Zvláštne, stále mala na sebe chrabromilskú viazanku, voľne uviazanú okolo krku. Elegantne sa hojdala medzi jej prsníkmi, o ktorých práve zistil, že ich vlastní.

Dotkol sa jazykom náhle suchých pier a pokúsil sa spomenúť si ako dýchať. Jeho mozog nedokázal celkom spracovať tento nový materiál: úplne neočakávané odhalenie, že Hermiona Grangerová, humusáčka, chvastúň, vševedka a celkovo vzato všeobecná otrava, bola ohromujúca. Pás mala pevný a viditeľný, nohy boli zobrazením dokonalosti a... musel priznať... jej tvár stratila všetky stopy detskej okrúhlosti a stala sa... ach, do pekla s tým všetkým... skutočne _krásnou_. Dokonca i jej vlasy stratili veľa z tých neskrotných kučier a teraz viseli skôr elegantne na jej nahých pleciach a na chrbte.

Šmátral po kľučke za sebou. Musel uniknúť. Musel vypáliť ten obraz zo svojej mysle tak skoro, ako bolo možné. Presvedčí Goyla, aby na neho použil nejaké pamäťové kúzlo!

A potom sa Hermiona začala pohybovať. Tie zvuky boli zjavne akousi hudbou a ona sa pohybovala v rytme toho zvuku. Zahŕňal množstvo bubnovania a Grangerovej boky sa zakaždým príťažlivo pohli, keď to tempo spomalilo. Plecia sa jej triasli a ruky zdvihla do vzduchu. Tempo sa zrýchlilo a Hermiona sa roztočila a krúžila stále divšie a divšie. Ruky mala vo vzduchu a nohami rozmazane pohybovala. Zdalo sa, že spieva, hoci Draco nedokázal cez tú hudbu počuť a tá nemala rozoznateľné slová.

Díval sa nekonečne dlhú dobu. Ani si neuvedomil, že sa stále rukou opiera o závoru. Hrdlo mu vyschlo a on pocítil neklamné vzrušenie stúpajúce z jeho slabín. Zrazu mal náhle nutkanie vojsť do toho svetla a chytiť ju. Hľadela by na neho v šoku, oči dokorán a asi vydesená. Vlasy by mala rozviate a hruď by sa jej od námahy dvíhala. Pery by mala vlhké a -

Draco otvoril závoru a vypálil z miestnosti. Bolo mu jedno, či niečo začula. Uháňal chodbami popri mokrých oknách a utekal dole schodmi. Zastavil, až keď bol bezpečne v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti, udýchaný z toľkej námahy.

"Jejda!" komentoval Goyle zo svojej zvyčajnej polohy na gauči. "Kde si bol, Draco? Niekto ťa naháňa?"

Draco na neho zízal, užasnutý, že čo i len na okamih zvažoval, že nechá Goyla použiť na seba pamäťové kúzlo. Ten pavián by asi usmažil jeho mozog ako vajíčko. Na čo do pekla myslel? Spomenul si. Na prekliatu _Grangerovú_. Točiacu sa v tmavej miestnosti a vyzerajúcu ako anjel z pekla. Ako ich volajú? Sukuby. Striasol tú predstavu. Nešlo mať zmyselné predstavy o _Hermione Grangerovej_. Jednoducho nešlo.

Rozhliadol sa krátko po Pansy Parkinsonovej, ale pomyslenie na to, ako ju obchytkáva, s ním v tejto chvíli nič neurobilo. Jej prsia boli ako dve mandarínky v porovnaní s-

"Bolí ma hlava," dostal zo seba Draco. "Idem si na chvíľu ľahnúť."

To sa ale ukázalo byť najhoršou vecou, čo mohol urobiť. Prehadzoval sa a pretáčal na svojich prikrývkach a zbytočne sa pokúšal myslieť na tie najnudnejšie veci predstavujúce: Herbológiu, hranie metlobalu proti Bifľomoru, hodinu Histórie mágie, červoplazov. Nič nezaberalo. Jeho myseľ sa stále znova a znova vracala k chrabromilskej humusáčke tancujúcej na jej zvláštnu muklovskú hudbu.

ooOoo

Hermiona na seba použila _Odstrániť (cz: Pulírexo)_, aby sa zbavila potu a vyčistila si oblečenie. Bol to bolestivý proces, ale nemala čas ponoriť sa do pokojného kúpeľa. Mala sa stretnúť s Harrym a Ronom a ísť na večeru. Šťastne si vzdychla, keď vkĺzla do školského habitu a zastrčila svoj úbor do rohu vedľa gramofónu. Na ten starodávny gramofón narazila počas jedného z ich nesprávnych zabočení a prepašovala ho do tejto nepoužívanej miestnosti v zabudnutom krídle. Na svojom poslednom výlete domov šla do antikvariátu a vybrala si tak veľa starých platní ako dokázala nájsť. Zo všetkých muklovských vecí, ktoré jej na škole chýbali, bola moderná hudba na tom zozname najvyššie. Na samom vrchu bol samozrejme počítač, a potom telefóny, ale elektronické zariadenia na Rokforte jednoducho nefungovali.

Ale ten starý kľukový gramofón nebol na elektrinu. Staré vinylové platne zo sedemdesiatych a osemdesiatych rokov hrali jednoducho krásne. Niekto musel vyhodiť celú svoju zbierku z osemdesiatych rokov, pretože našla Van Halena, Def Lepard, Billyho Squiera, Queen a Pat Benatarová. Dnes počúvala Guns N´Roses, ktorí neboli jej obľúbení, ale "Sweet Child of Mine" mala skvelé tempo na tancovanie.

Zistila, že život čarodejníka vôbec neprospieva štíhlej postave pri všetkom tom ďatelinovom pive, tekvicových paštičkách a sladkostiach, ktoré Ron ukradol z kuchyne pri každej príležitosti. Keď sa na leto vrátila domov, pripadala si strašne tučná. Pocit, ktorý potvrdila váha v kúpeľni. Sľúbila si jesť menej sladkostí a viac cvičiť, ale dievčatá v jej spoločenskej miestnosti si mysleli, že cvičenie je muklovská zvláštnosť. Zostávali štíhle používaním rôznych kúziel a elixírov. Prax, o ktorej si bola Hermiona istá, že nemôže byť zdravá. A tak cvičila tajne a tanec jej umožňoval oddávať sa svojej láske k muklovskej hudbe.

Uhladila si na bokoch habit a usmiala sa. Tento režim fungoval dokonale. Cítila sa skvele. Skontrolovala znova svoje oblečenie a zanechala tú miestnosť a jej tajomstvá za sebou.

ooOoo

Draco si okamžite všimol, keď Hermiona vošla na večeru do Veľkej siene, hoci si prial, aby si nevšimol. Bola znova vo svojom normálnom štýle oblečenia, vďakabohu. Biela blúzka zapnutá tesne pod krkom. Podkolienky ako sa patrí vytiahnuté po kolená. Škaredé topánky na elegantných nohách. Habit zakrývajúci všetky tie štíhle klady. Viazanka správne uviazaná a zastrčená do odporného chrabromilského svetra namiesto toho, aby sa kývala zvodne nad oblinami, zdvíhajúcimi sa -

Draco sa zrazu začal veľmi zaujímať o svoj tanier s jedlom, hoci nech zjedol čokoľvek, chutilo to ako piliny. Pokúšal sa nevšimnúť si, ako sa Hermiona vklinila medzi Harryho a Rona a usmiala sa na nich. Vôbec jej nevenovali žiadnu pozornosť, pretože boli zjavne zapojení do akéhosi vášnivého rozhovoru so Seamusom Finniganom. Pokrčila plecami a začala jesť.

Draco ju zámerne ignoroval po zvyšok jedla a uspokojil sa s priebežným urážlivým komentovaním susedných bystrohlavčanov, vďaka čomu slizolinský stôl na konci večere reval smiechom. Keď niekoľko bystrohlavčanov začalo nahmatávať svoje prútiky, došlo mu, že svoju prácu odviedol a odobral sa na večer.

Rýchly pohľad na chrabromilský stôl mu ukázal, že lemurie trio už odišlo. Vydýchol úľavou nad tým, že si ani nevšimol, kedy odišla.


	2. Kapitola 2

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/2/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Kapitola druhá**

Úplne mu vypadla z hlavy hodina Elixírov. Teda nie predmet samotný, len skutočnosť, že v nej Hermiona Grangerová sedáva v uličke presne oproti nemu. Už pri niekoľkých príležitostiach si túto skutočnosť s mrzutosťou všimol, konkrétne kedykoľvek, keď jej elixíry zaiskrili trošku jasnejšie než jeho, alebo keď zažiarili s dokonalejším bublaním, než bolo obvyklé. Ale nikdy predtým si nevšimol, _dokonca_ skôr než spozoroval, že sa posadila, že sa jej habit roztvoril a odhalil plisovanú čiernu sukňu, ktorá jej takmer zakrývala kolená. Výnimkou bolo, keď tým špeciálnym spôsobom prekrížila nohy a spôsobila, že sa jej sukňa nebezpečne vyhrnula po stehne nahor a odhalila viac tela, než by od knihomoľky Grangerovej očakával.

Profesor Snape bol, vďakabohu, vo svojom haďom živle a v nálade, pri ktorej vykračoval po miestnosti a udieral prútikom po rozličných kotlíkoch, kým syčal hrozby a odpočítaval body od Chrabromilu, takže Draco bol vďačne rozptýlený od svojho nehodného suseda. Stanovený elixír bol diabolsky zložitý, takže sa Draco celou bytosťou sústredil na odmeranie presne stanoveného množstva silného horklumpa (cz: černovřesa) s malou striebornou lyžičkou. Všetko šlo celkom fajn, až kým Weasleyho nakladaný bahuriniak (cz: blátoplaz) neprekĺzol medzi jeho prstami na zem blízko Dracovej nohy.

Hermiona si vzdychla a načiahla sa poň. Na jeden prekvapený okamih sa Dracove oči stretli s jej a inštinktívne toho bahuriniaka odkopol dopredu miestnosti. Nechcel, aby sa ho nejako dotkla, ani náhodne. Keď vstala zo svojho miesta, prebodla ho pohľadom.

"Ty si blbec, Malfoy," zasyčala. Pomaly sa zaškeril a sledoval, ako rýchlo chňapla po bahuriniakovi.

"Prečo nie ste na svojom mieste, slečna Grangerová?"

"Padol mi -" začala.

"Myslím, že špehovala Blaisov elixír," zaimprovizoval nenútene Draco.

Hermiona sa otočila a venovala mu taký jedovatý pohľad, že sa Draco skoro nahlas zasmial. Vôbec nebola taká pekná, keď sa tvárila, že ho je schopná holými rukami stiahnuť z kože.

"Skutočne? Dvadsať bodov z Chrabromilu. Zostaňte na svojom mieste, slečna Grangerová."

Hermiona sa hodila na miesto a vrátila bahuriniaka späť Ronovi, ktorý sa na ňu ospravedlňujúco pozrel. Čeľusť mala zaťatú a pery skoro biele. Vrhla posledný zničujúci pohľad na Draca, ktorý sa uškrnul. Vždy si užíval trápenie Grangerovej, ale teraz to bolo osobné. Potreboval sa jej odplatiť za to, že vďaka nej o nej takto premýšľal. Jej hnev bol ako balzam na jeho dušu a on sa oddával svojmu obvyklému stereotypu. On nenávidel ju; ona nenávidela jeho. Všetko bolo v poriadku.

Po hodine vyrazila z miestnosti a tí dvaja lemuri ju nasledovali. Obaja Dracovým smerom strelili nahnevané pohľady, ale ako zvyčajne boli obaja príliš mäkkí, aby si niečo začali v Snapovej prítomnosti. Draco odišiel tráviť svoj voľný čas.

Popoludní sa znova našiel sedieť v slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a sledovať Crabba a Goyla hrať sa zničujúco tupú hru s kostičkami. Ani sa neobťažovali sledovať skóre, pretože ani jeden z nich nebol zvlášť dobrý v číslach. Pansy Parkinsonová sa túlila pod Dracovým ramenom a driemala. Warrington a Montaque precvičovali svojimi prútikmi nejaké kúzla, ktoré uvoľňovali na nervy idúcu ružovú žiaru.

Draco zistil, že sa mu myseľ zatúlala. Uvažoval, či by bol dnes výhľad na jazero z tej opustenej chodby nejako lepší. Možno ten dážď zoslabol. Neprítomne si utrel pot z dlaní a odsunul spiacu Pansy nabok. Jeho záujmom bol čisto výhľad na krajinu. Nemal vôbec v úmysle nazerať do žiadnych tmavých priestorov, či už obsadených alebo nie. Vlastne tá dlhá chodba bude dokonalým miestom na tréning niekoľkých kúziel bez vyrušovania. Už sa pokúšal rozšíriť rozsah svojich zápalných kúziel. Zatiaľ bol schopný zapáliť len veci vo vzdialenosti troch stôp. Bude potrebovať predĺžiť to aspoň na desať stôp, aby to mohol použiť na Pottera a Weasleyho. Alebo Grangerovú.

Zakrátko sa ocitol kráčať po tej chodbe. Prinútil sa vyzrieť z okna, aby zistil, že výhľad je úplne identický ako v predchádzajúci deň. Vlhký a ponurý. Urobil zopár zbežných zápalných kúziel, pričom kúzla mrmlal pod nosom, aby vydal tak málo hluku, ako bolo možné. Jednoducho do toho nevložil srdce a zakrátko to vzdal. Skôr než sa dokázal zastaviť, pritlačil ucho na dvere. Dvere, ktoré sa zaprisahal, že za žiadnych okolností neotvorí. Nič nepočul a vzdychol si. Bol to výdych úľavy, povedal si rýchlo. Miestnosť bola prázdna. Nebolo by v skutočnosti lepšie praktizovať svoje kúzla dnu, kde ho nikto nevyruší?

Keď sa tak rozhodol, otvoril dvere a vošiel dnu. Po napätom okamihu si uvedomil, že je miestnosť skutočne prázdna. Vošiel dnu a použil _Lumos_. V jednom rohu stál na vratkom stolíku starý gramofón. Vedľa neho bola krabica, ktorú si predchádzajúci deň priniesla Hermiona. Bola plná veľkých štvorcov. Jeden zdvihol a z obalu vykĺzol čierny disk. Gramofónová platňa, domyslel si. Pozrel sa na obrázok vpredu a zistil, že je neobyčajne neobvyklý. Bola to fotografia štyroch mužov s ohromnými kučeravými vlasmi, ale ani jeden z nich sa nehýbal. Vyzerali stuhnutí.

Draco preskúmal niekoľko ďalších. Žiadna z fotografií sa vôbec nehýbala a mená na tých albumoch mu neboli povedomé. Pat Benatarová. Billy Idol. U2. Bon Jovi. Pustil tie čudné platne a otočil sa k odchodu, ale jeho pozornosť upútal pohyb. Dvere sa otvárali! Zhasol svoj prútik a rýchlo preliezol do rohu miestnosti, preč od prehrávača platní.

Hermiona cieľavedome vošla do svetla. Prútik mala zažatý, ale vďakabohu to bolo tlmené svetlo a nevenovala pozornosť ničomu inému okrem gramofónu. Vybrala čierny disk z hromady, ktorú Draco preskúmaval a vložila ho do toho prístroja. Potom odložila prútik a vyzliekla si habit. Poskladala ho a položila na zem vedľa prístroja. Mala na sebe tie isté čierne legíny s bielou blúzkou ako včera. Draco zadržal dych, keď si vyzliekla blúzku a hodila ju na habit. Dnes žiadna viazanka, všimol si, ale telo lemujúci top bol na mieste.

Odkopla topánky a začala točiť na tom prístroji kľukou. Keď ju poriadne roztočila, priložila ihlu. Po škrípavom okamihu sa z tej veci ozval hlasný, pištiaci zvuk, ktorý skoro spôsobil, že sa Draco prikrčil. Hermiona prešla znova do stredu matne osvetleného štvorca. Zase začala tancovať. Tentoraz Draco dokázal rozlíšiť slová a zistil, že na to prenikavé tempo ťapká nohou.

Hermiona spievala a jeho potešilo, keď si všimol, že má jednoducho hrozný hlas. Ale jej tanec bol okúzľujúci. Jej vlasy dnes boli točiacim sa závojom a vyzerala ako levica na love. V jednom okamihu hodila hlavou dozadu, rukami si pohladila boky a ťahala ich vyššie a vyššie, až spočinuli blízko jej pŕs, skôr než hodila hlavou nadol a ruky roztiahla. Draco doslova zalapal po dychu.

Nad tým textom sa Dracovo obočie nadvihlo. Dokázal si predstaviť, ako ho bozkáva na rozlúčku. Tesne predtým ako by na neho vrhla _Avadu Kedavru_. Usmial sa a díval sa. K jeho radosti pustila tú pieseň znova, pretože sa mu začínala celkom páčiť. Nasledovalo zopár ďalších piesní a ona tancovala, až kým z nej nestekal pot. Zbalila si veci a prehodila na seba habit. Vyšla bez okolkov von a Dracovi došlo, že je na ceste vkĺznuť do horúceho kúpeľa. Tá predstava ho prinútila prehltnúť a uvedomil si, že vážne nepotrebuje, aby ho ten obraz prenasledoval celú noc.


	3. Kapitola 3

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson **** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/** **3430175/3/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola tri**

Pre Draca sa stalo novým zvykom sledovať Hermionu. Každé popoludnie sa hnal nahor na tú opustenú chodbu. Občas tam bola a občas nie. Ak nebola, Draco sa vrátil do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti a nemilosrdne tyranizoval Crabba a Goyla, neschopný vysvetliť svoju zlú náladu. Raz ho skoro prichytila. Vliekol sa po chodbe s oknami a začul za sebou jej kroky. Vrhol sa do výklenku s levom a napchal sa za sochu, pričom si pritom riadne treskol koleno. Zahryzol si do jazyka, aby zadržal nadávku, keď prechádzala okolo. Bol to zázrak, že ho nepočula.

Preklínajúc ju za bolesť vo svojom kolene takmer neprekĺzol do tej miestnosti, aby ju sledoval. Ale spev sirén bol príliš silný. Našťastie pre neho, jej vystúpenia boli veľmi sporadické. Alebo jej priateľom začínali byť podozrivé jej zmiznutia. Draco bol zvedavý, ako Grangerová vysvetľovala tým dvom lemurom svoju neprítomnosť, ale potom si všimol, že jej cvičenia sa často zhodovali s chrabromilskými tréningami metlobalu, čo mu veľmi uľahčilo plánovanie svojich misií.

Tá trojica, ktorú Draco nazýval Lemuria trojka, bola v knižnici a rozplývala sa nad úlohou z Astronómie.

Hermiona vzhliadla od zaprášenej bichle, ktorú čítala: **Hygiena škriatkov (cz: skretov) - kde sa stala chyba?** Na druhej strane knižnice náhodou zazrela Draca. Pozeral sa na ňu tým svojím neznesiteľným poloúškrnom. Venovala mu ľahostajný pohľad. Jeho úškrn sa zmenil na skutočný úsmev, ale oči mu nežiarili tou čistou nenávisťou, ktorú od neho normálne prijímala. Namiesto toho sa na ňu pozeral, ako keby mali spoločné tajomstvo - ako keby o nej vedel niečo hriešne.

Zrazu sa začervenala, keď sa zamyslela nad svojimi cvičeniami. O tom nemohol ani náhodou vedieť! Neoblomným rozumným zdôvodnením upokojila svoju chvíľkovú paniku. Keby Draco poznal jej tajomstvo, už by sa jej vysmieval celý Slizolin. Už by mal asi natlačené odznaky, ktoré by ju zosmiešňovali!

Znova na neho pozrela, len aby zistila, že ju prižmúrenými očami stále sleduje. Nie, bolo pravdepodobnejšie, že niečo plánuje.

"Malfoy má niečo za lubom," povedala Ronovi, ktorý sedel za stolom oproti nej. "Neotáčaj sa!" zasyčala. Ron sa prebral; Malfoyove potenciálne intrigy ho zaujímali viac než domáca úloha, ktorú študoval.

"Prečo to hovoríš?" spýtal sa tlmene. Harry povedľa Rona kradmo pohliadol na Malfoya a potom sa na ňu spýtavo pozrel. V poslednom čase bol Malfoy pozoruhodne roztržitý, ale až na zvyčajné urážky na metlobalovom ihrisku nestál za reč.

"Večne ma sleduje," priznala Hermiona. "Niečo musí mať za lubom."

"Možno si ten blbec konečne všimol, že si dievča," navrhol Ron. "Napokon, je ťažké nevšimnúť si tie kolosálne melóny, ktoré ti cez leto narástli," pokračoval a štuchol palcom do jej hrude. Harry sa rozkašľal, aby zamaskoval smiech.

"Ron!" zalapala po dychu a líca sa jej rozpálili. "Nie sú kolosálne!"

"Nuž, sú prekliato pozoruhodné, hlavne keď nosíš ten chlpatý modrý sveter -"

"Tento?" spýtala sa šibalsky a trhnutím roztvorila habit, aby odhalila svoju hruď uzavretú v tej mäkkej modrej látke.

"Hergot, Hermiona!" dusil sa Ron nahlas. "Varuj chalana, keď na neho namieriš tie svoje kanóny! Asi dostanem infarkt!"

Hermiona sa musela zachichotať. "Úprimne, Ron -" začala, ale zmĺkla, keď jej náhodný pohľad na Draca prezradil, že sa už na ňu viacej neusmieva. V skutočnosti sedel na svojej stoličke strnulo a prebodával ju pohľadom takým nenávistným, že skoro prestala dýchať. Kým ho sledovala, postavil sa a odpochodoval z miestnosti. Keď zmizol vo dverách, zahryzla si do pery. Správal sa tak podivne. Bude naňho musieť dávať pozor.

ooo

Draco sa vyrútil z knižnice. Išlo ho rozhodiť. Vytiahol prútik a zvažoval použiť _Incendio_ na najbližšie brnenie. Namiesto toho ho zasiahol zmrašťujúcim kúzlom a pocítil úbohý náznak spokojnosti, keď sa zmenšilo na veľkosť mince. Nestačilo to. Potreboval niečo zničiť. Potreboval zničiť Weasleyho.

Čert aby to všetko vzal; čo ho takto ovplyvňovalo? Správal sa ako idiot. Keď Hermiona blysla svojou hruďou na Weasleyho, Draco mal náhle pocit, že na neho vrhli _Cruciatus_.

Čo sa to s ním do pekla dialo? Prečo mu vadilo, že tá prekliata humusáčka na tých lemurov otŕča svoje prednosti? Čo mu záležalo na tom, či s nimi oboma nespala? Na striedačku alebo súčasne?

Jemu to bolo ukradnuté! Niekoľkokrát sa upokojujúco nadýchol a zamieril k hlavným dverám. Potreboval trocha vzduchu.

"Draco!" zavolala spoza neho Pansy, ale on sa neotočil.

ooo

Hermiona odvtedy sledovala Draca pozornejšie a bola dosť prekvapená tým, ako často bol nablízku a ako často sa na ňu pozeral. Najprv si myslela, že musí sledovať Harryho a Rona, aby naplánoval niečo zákerné, ale často sa ukázal v knižnici, keď tam bola sama. V tej dobe sa vždy zastavil, aby jej odporučil nejakú knihu, ako napríklad **Muklovská spodina a prečo by mala byť vyhubená, Päťdesiat spôsobov ako uvariť muklorodeného, ** takže nikdy nevypadol zo svojej roly.

Avšak zistila, že ju sleduje, keď bola na nádvorí alebo vonku pri jazere, či na ceste na vyučovanie. Bolo to prekliato znepokojujúce.

Raz s Ronom a Harrym ležali na tráve a študovali na Herbológiu použitie voskovky a železníka lekárskeho. Ten deň bol nepatrične teplý a všetci študenti odhodili svoje habity a uvoľnene sa rozvaľovali iba v košeliach. Hermiona si dala dole viazanku a rozopla si vrchné gombíky na blúzke, keď zafúkal príhodný vánok. Vycítila na sebe nejaké oči a rýchlo vzhliadla, aby zistila, že sa o najbližší strom opiera Malfoy. Nikde na dohľad nebola jeho slizolinská svorka. Neuškŕňal sa, ani jeho oči nežiarili prchavou nenávisťou. Namiesto toho na ňu zízal s takým vášnivým pohľadom, až jej z toho vyrazilo dych.

Okamžite ju od hrudi po tvár zaplavila horúčava. Sklopila zmätene zrak. Keď vzhliadla znova nahor, kráčal preč.

"Práve sa na mňa _takto _nepozrel," zamrmlala. Musela si to predstavovať. Draco Malfoy by sa na ňu nikdy nepozeral s niečím, čo by hoc vzdialene pripomínalo žiadostivosť. Bolo to nemožné.

Najhoršie na tom bolo, že ako náhle to začala skúmať, začala premýšľať, či to je skutočne možné. Raz do neho vrazila na preplnenej chodbe a ich oči sa na prekvapivý okamih stretli. Jeho šedé oči boli nepreniknuteľným studničkami a to teplo z jeho ruky sa do nej vpálilo, keď sa dotkli.

"Dávaj bacha, špinavá humusáčka," povedal, ale jeho hlas bol šeptom, ktorý skôr hladil, než do nej prenikal.

Zdrhla do kúpeľne a popravde, meškala na hodinu, kým znovu nadobudla svoj pokoj. Ron sa na ňu podozrievavo pozeral, keď sa nakoniec dostala na svoje miesto.

"Necítim sa dobre," povedala vyhýbavo. Harry s Ronom na ňu počas zvyšku hodiny vrhali znepokojené pohľady a kým skončila, vážne jej bolo zle.

Ako ju vôbec mohol priťahovať _Malfoy_? Bolo to absurdné. Skutočnosť, že bol oslepujúco driečny nevynahradila skutočnosť, že bol skrz naskrz diabolský. Nuž, nie oslepujúco driečny, to bolo iste preháňanie. Úžasne driečny, možno, či bolestivo driečny. Po vyčarovaní a vyradení množstva prídavných mien si vynadala za mrhanie časom snahou kvantifikovať Malfoyovu príťažlivosť. Prečo o ňom vôbec premýšľa? Okamžite prestane.

ooo

Na druhý deň kráčala pod arkádou a jej oči okamžite pritiahol Malfoy, ktorý sedel na kamennom zábradlí a chrbtom sa opieral stĺp. (_Mimoriadne driečny, do pekla so všetkým_) Sledoval Crabba a Goyla ako trápia oveľa menšieho tretiačika. Malfoy sa uškŕňal. Hermione zrazu zovrela krv a napochodovala na dvorec, aby sa postavila Goylovi, ktorého päsť zvierala golier toho chlapca, ktorý sa snažil uniknúť.

"Prečo si nevyberieš niekoho svojej veľkosti?" zajačala. "Napríklad dvojrohého nosorožca alebo horského trola?"

Crabbe a Goyle sa ako zvyčajne pozreli rovno na Draca, ktorý zľahka zoskočil zo svojho bidielka a dovliekol sa k nej.

"Prečo sa nepokúsiš nestrkať svoj špinavý chrabromilský noštek do toho, čo nie je tvoja vec, humusáčka?" spýtal sa jej tlmene.

Nenávistne na neho zazerala. Bol nádherný, priznala si. Vďaka slnku jeho vlasy vyzerali skoro biele a prameň vlasov mu zmyselne padal cez jeho hladké čelo. Mal ostré črty ako nejaký grécky boh a pohyboval sa takou pružnosťou ako panter na love. Zničujúco driečny, pomyslela si, neschopná sa zastaviť.

Jeho sivé oči boli nerozlúštiteľné. Zrazu jej pripomenul dravého vlka. Nádherný a smrtonosný. Bez premýšľania na ňu zaútočí a bez nejakých výčitiek ju zanechá roztrhanú. Pocítila, ako sa jej z hrude opadla ťarcha.

"Ďakujem ti, Malfoy," povedala s miernym úsmevom. Jeho výraz sa stal ostražitým.

"Za čo?"

"Za to, že si mi pripomenul, ako veľmi ťa nenávidím," odvetila veselo. Na to sa otočila a odpochodovala bez toho, že by si všimla tretiačika stále lapeného v Crabbovom zovretí.

Draco sa díval ako odchádza a mračil sa. Pozrel sa na Crabba, ktorý znova chlapcom potriasol.

"Pusti ho. Grangerová sa asi ponáhľala po Dragonalku," prehlásil, hoci pochyboval o vlastných slovách. Premýšľal o Hermioniných. Čo tým myslela? Spomenul si na to, ako sa predtým na chodbe na neho pozrela. Šokovane a... ako?

Vzdychol si. Nech to bolo čokoľvek, už to bolo preč. Jej výraz bol tým istým výrazom pohŕdavej nenávisti, ktorú predviedla tesne predtým, než mu v treťom ročníku jednu vrazila. Pri tej spomienke si zadumane pošúchal čeľusť. Ešte stále jej za to dlhoval.


	4. Kapitola 4

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson **** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/4/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 4**

Draco bol po metlobalovom tréningu v to popoludnie nabudený. Bol to dokonalý, čistý a svieži deň na lietanie. Líca a uši ho stále pálili od chladu. Zlatonku bolo prekvapujúco ľahké chytiť a Montague ho po tréningu skutočne potľapkal po chrbte.

"Urob to v ďalšom zápase a istotne Chrabromil porazíme!"

Draco sa nad tým trochu uškrnul. Len keby ten zasraný Potter zjavne neletel vždy trochu rýchlejšie, nezatáčal trochu ostrejšie... Vzdychol si a striasol myšlienky na Pottera. Bol v príliš dobrej nálade, aby dovolil chlapcovi-ktorý-skóroval, aby mu ju zničil. Namiesto toho zamieril do knižnice. Naťahovanie Grangerovej bude čerešničkou na torte. Ak ho nenávidela, tým lepšie. Aspoň ho nemohla ignorovať.

Sklamalo ho, keď zistil, že tam nie je. Zvláštne, tí dvaja lemuri tam boli a hrali v rohu čarodejnícke šachy. Možno sa pohádali a ona trucovala v spoločenskej miestnosti. Skoro podišiel k nim a spýtal sa, kde je. V duchu sa zachichotal, keď si predstavil, ako by sa tvárili, keby to urobil.

Na chodbe pri ceste von narazil na Blaisa, ktorý spomenul, že ho hľadá Pansy, ale nemal náladu na príležitostné laškovanie. Túžil robiť niečo iné.

Trochu sa ponevieral po chodbách a ocitol sa na tej opustenej chodbe. Pochyboval, že v tomto čase bude Hermiona dnu. Bol takmer čas na večeru. Musela byť v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti a študovať.

S takýmito myšlienkami otvoril dvere a vkročil dnu.

Zmrzol v kroku, keď Hermiona zdesene zalapala po dychu. Nekonečný okamih na seba zízali a potom Grangerová skočila po svojom prútiku.

Draco rýchlo vytiahol svoj vlastný.

"Ani sa nehni, Grangerová!" zajačal a namieril ho na ňu. Zastavila a otočila sa k nemu s výrazom hrôzy. Bola trochu zadýchaná a jemu došlo, že pieseň práve skončila, pretože z gramofónu vychádzalo opakované škriabanie.

"Čo tu robíš, Grangerová?" spýtal sa s falošnou nežnosťou. "Si tu vážne _úplne _sama?"

Vzdorne nadvihla bradu.

"Rob si, čo chceš, Malfoy," zasyčala.

Draco sa potešene zachichotal.

"Ach, výzva." Podišiel dopredu a potom ju obišiel dokola, prezerajúc si ju, ako keby hodnotil kobylu.

"A čo to máš na sebe?"

Šarlátovo sa začervenala. Dokázal to vidieť v tom matnom svetle sviečok, ktoré zapálila, aby bojovala proti zväčšujúcemu sa prítmiu. Jej vzdorný výraz sa trochu zmenil na niečo podobné strachu. Malfoy sa usmial. Toto sa mu páčilo viac. Konečne si uvedomila, že je sama, bez prútika a vydaná mu celkom napospas. Draco nemohol byť šťastnejší.

Zastavil pred ňou a s prútikom pod jej bradou ju prinútil zdvihnúť oči, aby sa stretli s jeho.

"Okamžite mi povedz, čo tu robíš," povedal. Po pravde, často uvažoval, prečo pociťovala potrebu skrývať sa a pravidelne sa vyblázniť pri muklovskej hudbe. Bolo to zábavné - pre neho rozhodne - ale ťažko to stálo za to riziko.

"Cvičím," vyprskla. "Nemám v úmysle stučnieť len preto, že nemusím prejsť cez miestnosť, aby som si priniesla knihu."

"Videl som ťa prejsť cez miestnosť, aby si si knihu priniesla."

"Ani nemám v úmysle zlenivieť!"

"Nemôžeš si urobiť vychádzku okolo jazera? Behať niekoľko tisíckrát hore dole po schodoch?" spýtal sa.

"Rada tancujem," zamrmlala. "Je to zábavné. A čarodejnícka hudba nie je proste rovnaká. Chýba mi môj Ipod a hudobné videá a rádio."

Nemal potuchy, o čom hovorí a v skutočnosti mu to bolo jedno. Ukročil, prútik stále namierený.

"Takže muklovský tanec je zábavný? Predveď mi to."

Klesla jej sánka.

"Predviesť ti čo?"

"Predveď mi toto zábavné tancovanie, samozrejme."

"Nemôžem tancovať pred tebou!"

_Samozrejme, že môžeš, urobila si predtým tucetkrát. _

"Prečo nie? Vyžaduje si to vyzliekanie? Vyzerá to tak, že už si to dobre odštartovala..."

Znova sa začervenala a on si zablahoželal. Bolo vzácne, keď z nej dokázal dostať viac než jedno začervenanie. Musí byť nervóznejšia, než si myslel.

"Nie, nezahrňuje to vyzliekanie. Je to len... trápne. Nedokážem tancovať pred inými ľuďmi."

"Potom ma to nauč. Som vynikajúci tanečník. Ako odlišný môže byť muklovský tanec? A ty si panovačná vševedka. Nauč ma to."

Zízala na neho.

"Musíš žartovať."

"Nie, teda ak nechceš, aby som sem priviedol zvyšok slizolinskej fakulty a mohli by sme sa na teba dívať _všetci_?"

"Kým to urobíš, budem dávno preč."

"Nie, ak na teba použijem _Petrificus Totalus_."

Pokrútila hlavou a prebodla ho pohľadom. Takmer mohol vidieť, ako sa jej v tom bystrom mozočku pretáčajú kolieska. Dúfala, že ho zabaví dosť dlho, kým dočiahne na svoj prútik a potom ho ovalí nejakým odporným kúzlom. Pamäťovým kúzlom? Pravdepodobne. Ona by to asi dokázala urobiť bez toho, aby mu pri tom upiekla mozog.

"Som si istá, že učiť Draca Malfoya muklovské tance sa nachádza v **Knihe úžasne smiešnych udalostí **alebo možno v **Znameniach Apokalypsy.**"Zdvihla ruku, aby zabránila jeho poznámke. "Prečo sa to chceš naučiť? Nenávidíš všetko muklovské, spomínaš si? Čistokrvná ideológia a všetky tie nezmysly."

"Nudím sa. Ak ma tvoja malá zábavka pobaví, možno sa rozhodnem o tomto malom incidente nepovedať celej škole."

Založila si ruky. "Radšej sa o tom rozhodni, inak ťa nič nenaučím."

"Ak ty nikomu nepovieš, že ma učíš, ja nikomu nepoviem o tom, _čo_ ma učíš. Dostatočne férové?"

"Ako mám vedieť, že ti môžem veriť, či budeš mlčať?"

Diabolsky sa uškrnul. "Nemôžeš, Grangerová. Vďaka tomu je to zaujímavé. Tá ponuka trvá raz... dva..."

"Fajn," povedala.

Prešiel na koniec a prehľadával jej habit, až kým nenašiel jej prútik. Zobral oba prútiky a zaklinil ich pod krabicu, ktorá obsahovala platne, takže ani rýchle Accio by ich odtiaľ nedostalo. Nevedel, či je schopná urobiť Accio bez prútika, ale nechcel nič riskovať.

"Pre istotu," povedal. "Už začnime."

"Nemôžem uveriť, že toto robím," povedala s frustrujúcim povzdychom. Pozorne ju sledoval, keď sa prehŕňala platňami a jednu vytiahla. Vložila ju do gramofónu, aby ju pustila a z prístroja sa začala rinúť hudba. Nebola to žiadna z Dracových obľúbených, ale mala na sledovanie relatívne pokojné tempo a nebola smiešne hlasná.

Postavila sa oproti nemu a jeho prvá muklovská lekcia tanca začala. Ukázala mu množstvo krokov a nechala ho opakovať ich po nej - rýchle kroky, úkroky, pohyb ramien, krútenie bokmi, otočky a zatočenia. Draco sa učil rýchlo hlavne vďaka faktu, že ju už týždne sledoval. Tiež mal prirodzený šarm.

V jednom okamihu odstúpila a chvíľu sledovala, ako sám tancuje a on sa uškrnul nad tým, ako smutne sa tvárila.

"Samozrejme, že v tomto budeš dobrý," povedala sucho.

"Prečo?"

"Pretože už... celkom dobre vyzeráš," priznala. "A dokážeš tancovať. Keby si bol v muklovskom svete, dievčatá by ti padali k nohám."

"Mne už dievčatá k nohám padajú," povedal. "Nevšimla si si?"

Pieseň skončila a začala pomalá, tak sa ju rýchlo prihnala vymeniť.

"Ako tancuješ na pomalé piesne?" spýtal sa.

"Netancujem," vyprskla. Vytiahla platňu z gramofónu a vzhliadla k tmavnúcej oblohe.

"Mali by sme ísť. Myslím, že sme už zmeškali večeru."

Vytiahol ich prútiky, kým ona dávala čierny disk do obalu. Zamyslene sa na ňu pozrel.

"Ak ti ho vrátim, nezačaruješ ma, však?"

Previnilo sa na neho pozrela.

"Ale budem požadovať, aby si mi to sľúbila. Takto, ak porušíš svoje slovo, tvoja malá chrabromilská dušička sa bude naveky zvíjať vinou zakaždým, keď ma uvidíš. Teraz mi sľúb, že na mňa nepoužiješ žiadne pamäťové kúzla, žiadne čary, žiadne prekliatia, žiadne kliatby, vďaka ktorým zabudnem na tento malý incident."

Tvárila sa, že by ho dokázala prekliať pohľadom.

"Sľubujem," precedila cez zaťaté zuby, "len ak mi _ty _sľúbiš, že toto nikdy nikomu nespomenieš."

"Sľubujem," povedal, "ale len ak mi _ty_ sľúbiš, že sa tu zajtra stretneme na ďalšie vyučovanie."

"Prečo?" Vyzerala ohromená.

"Pretože mám pocit, že sa mi to páčilo. Okrem toho, ak môžem, chcem vedieť o mukloch a ich spôsoboch viac. Počítam, že mi to neskôr pomôže rozhodnúť sa, či by som mal na nich začať poľovačku. Myslím, po Rokforte."

Zalapala pobúrene po dychu. "Nebudem ti pomáhať poľovať na muklov, ani ti nepomôžem v tvojej budúcej kariére mladého smrťožrúta!"

"Isteže pomôžeš," zavolal na ceste ku dverám. "Inak všetkým poviem o tomto tvojom malom tajomstve. Možno by som mohol kontaktovať Denného proroka. A dať si urobiť tvoj obraz v tom tvojom príliš krátkom oblečení. Uvidíme sa zajtra." Otvoril dvere, hodil prútik jej smerom a zdrhol.

ooo

Na druhý deň bola Hermiona uzlíčkom nervov. Sotva dokázala pochopiť, že to, čo sa stalo včera, nebol sen. Učila vážne Draca Malfoya muklovské tance? A vážne trval na tom, že sa s ňou stretne, aby sa naučil viac? To sa nedalo pochopiť. Stále očakávala, že zbadá, ako si na ňu ukazujú a začuje chichot od každého Slizolinčana, okolo ktorého prešla na chodbe, ale Malfoy zjavne mlčal.

Harry a Ron si obaja všimli, že je roztržitá, ale vyhýbavo im vysvetlila, že si robí starosti so skúškou z Aritmancie. Stáť blízko Malfoya v Starostlivosti o magické tvory bolo čisté mučenie. Stále na neho kradmo pozerala, ale on jej vôbec nevenoval pozornosť, ako keby jednoducho neexistovala. Opustila hodinu zmätená do takej miery, že pochybovala i o vlastnej realite. Možno to bol vážne sen!

V skutočnosti vydýchla úľavou, až kým do nej Malfoy neštuchol na ich ceste späť na hrad, keď prestieral, že sa ju pokúša potknúť.

"Po Herbológii, Grangerová," zamrmlal dosť ticho na to, aby to ledva zachytila. Na ceste po chodbe si pískal zopár tónov z pesničky, ktorá jej bola absolútne povedomá. Okamžite znova ustrnula. Do pekla, vôbec sa jej to nesnívalo.

Sledovala, ako sa jeho mužná postava stráca a čelo jej zvraštil zmätok.

Zvláštne, ale nespomínala si, že by včera hrala Bon Joviho.


	5. Kapitola 5

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson **** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/5/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola 5**

Hermiona kráčala do svojej tajnej miestnosti tak pomaly, ako sa len dalo, hoci už viac tajomstvom nebola. Plná obáv zvažovala, že sa vôbec neukáže, ale Malfoyovi vážne verila, že si ju dá namaľovať v cvičebnom úbore. Asi by ten obraz zavesil na hlavnú chodbu neodstrániteľným kúzlom.

Draco na ňu čakal, presne tak ako sa bála. Jeho habit a viazanka boli preč a na svojej košeli mal príliš veľa rozopnutých gombíkov. Tým odhaľoval z hrude viac než v tomto okamihu potrebovala vidieť. Jeho čierne nohavice sa zdali príliš tesné, aby umožňovali voľný pohyb, ale k tomu sa rozhodne nechystala vyjadrovať.

Vyzeral natešený ako šteňa zlatého retrievra.

"Jednoducho nemôžem uveriť, že toto robím," povedala a vrhla na dvere kúzlo - niečo, čo mala urobiť od samého začiatku, aby ho za nimi udržala! Zo všetkých ľudí, ktorí na ňu mohli naraziť - Malfoy!

"Čo to máš na sebe?" pochybovačne sa spýtal, keď zhodila habit na ten jeho.

Mala na sebe jednoduché tričko s krátkymi rukávmi a šedú teplákovú súpravu. Jej zvyčajný cvičebný úbor bol jednoducho príliš odhaľujúci, aby sa pri ňom cítila príjemne.

"Oblečenie," odsekla a zakrútila prístrojom.

"Včerajšie oblečenie bolo nesmierne lepšie."

"Vďaka za kritiku."

"Myslím, že dám ten obraz namaľovať, aby som si to mohol zapamätať."

"Budeš musieť, pretože _to_ už v tvojej blízkosti na sebe mať nebudem."

Prebodávali sa pohľadom.

"Začni už, Grangerová," povedal napokon Draco. Pustila Bon Joviho, pretože "You Give Love a Bad Name" jej tancovala v hlave po celé odpoludnie, odkedy si Draco pískal ten refrén. Ale tú preskočila a šla rovno k "Runaway". Bola rýchlejšia.

Keď hudba začala, krúžili okolo seba ako súperiaci zápasníci. Opatrne ho sledovala, keď napodobňoval jej pohyby a pocítila, ako jej úsmev skrútil pery. Musela priznať, že bola radosť sledovať ho. Mal vynikajúce načasovanie a rovnováhu. A tiež sa zdalo, že na rozdiel od mnohých tanečníkov presne vie, čo robiť s rukami. Pri tej myšlienke pritiahla vlastné ruky k telu a zľahka si nimi skĺzla cez boky, len aby videla, že urobil to isté. Jej jazyk sa dotkol náhle suchých pier. Draco ju pozoroval a pohol sa vpred, až kým nebol kúsoček od nej. Chcela cúvnuť, ale nechcela vyzerať ako zbabelec. Nebála sa, že sa k nej dostane blízko! Vzdorne nadvihla bradu a ani sa nepohla. V tom okamihu ju prestal napodobovať a očividne si našiel svoj vlastný rytmus. Opustili celé to predstieranie vzťahu učiteľ/žiak a jednoducho tancovali s hudbou, ktorá sa prelievala okolo nich.

Po tejto zahrala "Bad Medicine" a tá pieseň zjavne Dracovi presne sedela. Pokračoval v tanci nepríjemne blízko nej a nepochybne sa ju snažil zastrašiť. Pokúšala sa ignorovať to, ako mal svoje strieborno-plavé vlasy zastrihnuté nad čelom a to, ako ju jeho dymovo šedé oči sledovali nad perami, ktoré sa krútili v tajomnom úsmeve. Stále nedovolila svojim očiam pozrieť sa na jeho odhalenú hruď a na tie svetlé kvapôčky potu, ktoré tam boli. Pokúšala sa nevšímať si, ako úchvatne dokázal pohybovať bokmi...

Keď bola v miestnosti skoro úplná tma, zalapala v úžase po dychu.

"Ako dlho sme tu? Všetci sa budú čudovať, kde som šla!"

Draco si dramaticky vzdychol a priložil si ruku na čelo. "Bremeno popularity."

Zamračila sa na neho. "Ja nie som populárna."

"Takže tým ´všetci´ myslíš Pottyho a Weslíka?"

Zaškrípala zubami. A to si pomyslite, že pred chvíľou po ňom prakticky túžila. Stále vyzeral príliš sexy pre svoje vlastné dobro. Vlasy mal rozstrapatené, tmavé od potu a miestami sa mu lepili na čelo. Namierila na neho prútik.

_"Odstrániť! (Pulíxero!)"_

"Au! To nebolo nevyhnutné!" sťažoval sa. "Dokážem sa okúpať, aby si vedela." Vlasy mal ešte strapatejšie, ale boli čisté a suché a oblečenie mal bez poškvrny. Obrátila kúzlo na seba a uvítala bodnutie rýchleho čistenia.

"Nemám v úmysle dať sa vidieť, ako opúšťam nejakú miestnosť s tebou, spoteným a zadychčaným," odpovedala prakticky. "V skutočnosti nemám _vôbec_ v úmysle opustiť miestnosť s tebou. Bez obáv odíď."

Zobral si habit a viazanku, ktoré mu ponúkla, ale nepohol sa k odchodu. Podráždene si vzdychla.

"Ešte niečo iné?" dožadovala sa.

"Zapečatila si dvere, spomínaš si?" spýtal sa mierne.

Začervenala sa. Čo to na ňom bolo, že vďaka tomu tak zabúdala a bola nezodpovedná? Pripadala si ako sestry Patilovie, ktoré sa nekontrolovateľne chichotali nad každým "chutnučkým" chalanom, ktorý prešiel okolo. Neprítomne namierila prútik na dvere a tie sa s buchnutím rozleteli.

"No, no, mierni sa, mierni sa."

"Len choď, Malfoy."

Šiel.

oo0oo

O štyri dni neskôr Hermiona začala uvažovať, či na ňu Draco úplne nezabudol. Nenaplánovali si, že sa znova stretnú a obaja boli zaneprázdnení. Draco s metlobalom a Hermiona s úlohami. Dúfala, že už nemá viac v úmysle trápiť ju. Možno sa chcel naučiť tancovať pre svoju vlastnú zvrátenú zábavu, ale pre ňu to nebola hra.

Príliš často premýšľala o ich "hodinách". Myseľ sa jej znova a znova vracala k Dracovi tancujúcom blízko nej, blízko dosť na to, aby sa jej pri jednom chybnom kroku dotkol. Musela si od neho udržať odstup. Všetko, čo urobil, slúžilo jeho vlastnému sebeckému účelu a ona na to musela pamätať. Nemohla si dovoliť začať o ňom premýšľať ako o... nuž, ako o slušnom človeku. Pretože on ním nebol.

To sa jej neskôr v ten deň pripomenulo, keď prechádzala okolo skupiny slizolinčanov cestou na Aritmanciu. Okamžite v dave zbadala Dracove strieborno-plavé vlasy, ale jednako ju prekvapilo, keď k jej nohám hodil veľkú knihu. Zakopla o ňu a roztiahla sa na zemi. Z rúk jej vyletela učebnica Aritmancie a buchla si koleno o kamennú podlahu.

Slizolinčania sa hlučne zasmiali.

"Našiel som pre teba knihu, humusáčka," povedal Draco, keď zazrela na jeho uškŕňajúcu sa tvár. "Som si istý, že si ju užiješ."

So svojimi chichotajúcimi pätolizačmi sa odvliekli po chodbe. Zdvihla svoju učebnicu a potom zdvihla knihu, ktorú pred ňu hodil. Mala nadpis: **101 využití muklovskej kože**. Obal vyzeral podozrivo inak ako akákoľvek koža, ktorú kedy videla. Striaslo ju. Bol odporný! Neľudský bastard. Otvorila ju na prednej strane a jej oko zachytilo malý kúsok pergamenu. Dracovým drobným, dokonalým rukopisom tam bolo napísané jediné slovo: _Popoludní._

Nahnevane ho zhúžvala v ruke. Očakával od nej, že sa s ním po tomto stretne? Ani nápad!

Ledva to počas hodiny Aritmancie zvládla vďaka mukám z váhavosti. Na jednej strane ho chcela vidieť, aby mu dala najavo, čo si myslí. Bolo pre neho vážne nevyhnutné, aby bol po celý čas také monštrum? Na druhej strane nechcela byť nikde v jeho blízkosti. Diabol, či nie, nemohla popierať svoju rastúcu príťažlivosť k nemu. Bol príliš prekliato úžasný, aby ignorovala to, že ho potrebovala ignorovať a tanec nepomáhal. Vyzeralo to, že každý jeden pohyb jeho tela bol vypočítaný, aby dosiahol maximálne zvádzanie, hoci to bola pravdepodobne len jej predstavivosť.

Musela dostať svoje hormóny pod kontrolu. Len preto, že ju nikto od minuloročného Vianočného bálu nepobozkal... Tak zúfalo potrebovala lásku? Nepomohlo, že bozkávať Viktora bolo ako bozkávať kus kameňa - drsné a nepoddajné. Vrazil jej jazyk do úst ako baranidlo a to priviedlo ten večer k rýchlemu koncu. Vyhovorila sa na vyčerpanosť a unikla do svojej izby.

Hermiona premýšľala, či by bolo pobozkať Draca nejako iné. Ako ho poznala, prirazil by ju o stenu a prehltol ju, ako keď had prehltne svoju korisť. Namiesto toho, aby ju to odpudilo, tá predstava vyvolala husiu kožu na jej pokožke a pocítila nechcený príval túžby. Upokojujúco sa nadýchla a zakliala.

"Poznač si," zamrmlala. "Nikdy, absolútne nikdy sa znova nezaoberaj predstavou ako bozkávaš Draca Malfoya."

Vďaka prísnej výčitke si pripadala väčšmi pod kontrolou a dotkla sa tej zlej knihy, čo na ňu hodil. Využitia muklovskej kože, zaiste! Bol totálne _ohavný_.

Na stretnutie s ním meškala. Odkiaľsi si vyčaroval drevené kreslo a sedel na operadle s nohami na sedadle. V gramofóne spieval Bon Jovi "You Give Love a Bad Name". Draco mal v ruke Zlatonku a hral sa s ňou. Pustil ju a zachytil vo vzduchu skôr, než mohla uniknúť. Hermiona gramofón umlčala Silenciom.

"Myslím, že ich nemáš brať z metlobalového ihriska," prehovorila nesúhlasne.

"Vážne? Myslím, že nemáš prepašovať muklovský gramofón do nepoužívaných učební a vo voľnom čase zvodne tancovať."

Zazrela na neho a treskla tú knihu na zem vedľa jeho kresla.

"Prišla som sem iba preto, aby som ti vrátila túto príšernú knihu. Nemala som sa nikdy tej odpornej veci dotknúť!"

"A predsa som vedel, že sa dotkneš," riekol s úškrnom. Zlatonka zabzučala za jeho hlavou a on ju dopadol tak rýchlym pohybom, že skoro prevrátil to kreslo dozadu. Nohy mu buchli o zem, keď znovu nadobudol svoju rovnováhu. "Napokon, je to kniha a ty vieš, že vedomosti sú moc, nech za akokoľvek hrozné tie vedomosti možno považuješ."

"Isté ´vedomosti´ by sa nikdy nemali vyučovať!"

Draco pokrčil plecami. "To záleží na tom, ako človek tie vedomosti využije, nemyslíš?"

Pustil zlatonku a tá sa rozmazane vzniesla dohora. Draco sa vyšvihol do vzduchu a urobil bočný obrat, vďaka ktorému sa jeho plášť špirálovito roztočil dohora, kým sa točil. Zachytil zlatú loptičku končekmi prstov a pristál na nohách vedľa kresla. Na jeho akrobaciu hľadela s otvorenými ústami.

"Ak sa takto dokážeš pohybovať, prečo nikdy neporazíš Harryho v metlobale?"

V očiach mu zažiarili strieborné dýky.

"Nie sme tu, aby sme sa bavili o Harrym zasranom Potterovi."

Založila ruky.

"Prečo _sme_ tu?"

"Rozhodol som sa, že ťa naučím tancovať," povedal.

"_Ty _si sa rozhodol, že _mňa _naučíš tancovať."

"Áno. Videl som ťa s kapitánom Krumom na Vianočnom bále. To, čo ste vy dvaja robili, sa ťažko dalo nazvať tancovaním. Tvoj valčík je otrasný. Kto ťa učil? Dragonalka?"

"Vlastne áno a nevolaj ju tak."

"To sedí. Zdedila pôvab po prastarom jedľovcovom polene**.** Niet divu, že je stará panna." Zasmial sa. "Kto by sa ho dotkol, že?"

Hermione začínala vrieť krv. Prechádzala cez svoje zaklínadla, aby našla nejaké, ktoré by ho čo najúčinnejšie umlčalo. Uškrnul sa na ňu.

"Neštvi sa. Snažím sa ti pomôcť."

"Si neznesiteľný blbec!" zasyčala cez zaťaté zuby.

"Viem, ale premýšľaj o druhej možnosti. Keby som bol láskavý a priateľský s týmto výzorom, nikdy by som sa nedočkal pokoja. Dňom a nocou by sa na mňa vrhali baby."

Hermiona si schovala tvár do rúk. Občas neexistovali slová. Potrebovala odísť skôr než ho zabije.

"Čo sa chceš učiť najskôr? Valčík? Tango? Foxtrot?"

"Nezahŕňajú všetky tieto tance dotýkanie? Nebojíš sa, že ťa pošpiní humusáčka?"

Siahol do vrecka svojho plášťa a vytiahol odtiaľ akúsi bielu látku.

"Nie. Priniesol som si rukavice."

Ešte nikdy mu nechcela ublížiť tak veľmi ako v tomto okamihu.

"Nedokážeš si ani len predstaviť, ako veľmi sa mi práve teraz hnusíš," povedala bez obalu.

"Dobre. Potom nemusím mať obavy, že sa ma pokúsiš pobozkať alebo urobíš niečo podobne hnusné, kým sa ťa budem snažiť niečo naučiť."

Prešla k dverám, odhodlaná uniknúť jeho neznesiteľnému egu. Rozhodne ju len pred hodinou nevzrušila myšlienka, že ho bozkáva. Práve teraz bola väčšmi vzrušená šancou na to, že mu zaryje lopatou do čela.

"_Occludo_!" riekol so švihnutím prútika.

Vyrútila sa k dverám, ale tie sa zavreli rýchlejšie.

"Otvor ich."

"Nie."

Otočila sa k nemu tvárou.

"Vždy musíš byť taký bastard?"

"Existuje iná možnosť?"

"Odhadujem, že pre teba nie."

"Potom sa s tým musíš proste zmieriť. Teraz poď sem." Zastrčil prútik a natiahol si rukavice.

"Prečo toto robíš?" spýtala sa bez pohybu.

"Baví ma to." Zazrel na ňu. "Musím si pre teba dôjsť?"

Vzdychla si. Podľa všetkého jej mučenie ešte neskončilo. Podišla dopredu.

"Čo chceš, aby som urobila?" spýtala sa hlasom odsúdeného kráčajúceho k šibenici. Draco sa usmial.


	6. Kapitola 6

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson **** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/6/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola šiesta**

Draco sa celkom vytešoval zo svojej novej zábavky. V skutočnosti, doberanie si Grangerovej bola u neho stará zábavka, ale v tejto verzii to bolo oveľa lepšie než v tej starej. Tá stará zahrňovala urážky, žartíky a niekoľko verzií posmešných pohľadov. Táto nová zábavka spájala toto všetko a skvele to doplňovala učením ju tancovať, čo poskytovalo príležitosti na trápenie. Bolo mu jasné, že ho nenávidí, ale tiež si uvedomoval, že ju priťahuje. Ako by nemohol? Bolo to jasné tým, ako sa jej v hrdle zachytil dych, kedykoľvek sa na neho pozrela. Bolo to zrejmé z toho, ako sa zrýchlil jej srdečný tep, kedykoľvek zovrel jej zápästie a pritiahol si ju do tanečnej pozície. Bolo to zreteľné z toho, ako zdupkala, keď ich hodina skončila a z toho, ako jej padali veci, kedykoľvek bol nablízku. Na verejnosti k nej bol nemilosrdný a smial sa vždy, keď jej oči na neho zaiskrili tým najčistejším hnevom. V súkromí bol ešte nemilosrdnejší, ale v úplne odlišnom meradle.

Keď tancovali, držal ju príliš pevne. Miloval to, ako sa jej chrbát triasol po jeho rukou a to, ako sa jej prsty šklbali v jeho a žobrali o uvoľnenie. Pokyny vydychoval šeptom do jej ucha a obtieral sa perami o jej pokožku, len aby pocítil jej záchvev. Obliekal sa tak provokatívne, ako len bolo možné. Vedel, ktoré oblečenie na ňom vyzeralo dobre a nosil ho bez zmilovania. Biele košele s pirátskym šnurovaním; čierne tričká, ktoré zvýrazňovali jeho svaly a kopírovali každú krivku; strieborné košele, vďaka ktorým jeho oči vyzerali ako platina a tesné čierne nohavice, ktorých sa nikdy nevzdal. Často si všimla to, ako vyzeral a s bolestivým výrazom zatvorila oči.

Ich hodiny tanca boli už samozrejmosťou a naplánované vtedy, keď Potter s Weasleym mali metlobalový tréning, aby tým zvyšným lemurom nechýbala. Každodenne sa dožadovala, aby s tým prestali. K žobraniu sa ešte neznížila.

"Naučila som ťa všetky muklovské tance, čo si chcel," vyprskla. "Ty si ma naučil valčík, foxtrot, quickstep a polku. Viac tancov, než kedy budem potrebovať vedieť."

"Musíš sa naučiť, ako sa tancuje tango."

"Nemusím sa naučiť, ako sa tancuje tango!" Miloval vyťahovať latinské tance. Až doteraz absolútne odmietala naučiť sa ich. Nebol si istý prečo, ale predpokladal, že tá ich nehorázna zmyselnosť ju nútila vyhýbať sa im ako moru. "Už sa nemusím učiť žiaden ďalší. _V tomto okamihu_ končím s našimi hodinami."

"Škoda," odvetil skromne.

Stuhla a zabodla do neho oči.

"Tak. Potom je koniec?" spýtala sa ostražito. Z nejakého dôvodu mu tá malá Chrabromilčanka odmietala veriť. Podozrievavé stvorenie, všakže?

"Áno."

Plecia jej poklesli úľavou. Alebo to bolo sklamanie? Asi veľká dávka oboch. Zbalila si veci a pohla sa k dverám.

"Skôr než odídeš, nechcela by si sa pozrieť na tú skicu, čo som urobil?"

"Akú skicu?"

"Na ten obraz, čo som si objednal."

Zbledla. Podišla vpred s takou obavou, že sa Draco skoro radosťou zachichotal. Vytrhla mu ten ponúkaný papier z ruky a nahlas zalapala po dychu.

"Toto... toto..."

Tú šou si užíval. Jej pery sa stenčili do najbelšej linky zúrivosti, ktorú kedy videl.

"Čo myslíš tým ´objednal´?

"Malo by to byť hotové na budúci týždeň."

Na chvíľu si pomyslel, že začne zrýchlene dýchať. Vytrhol tú skicu späť, ako keby urazený a zblízka si ju prezeral.

"Čo je na nej zle? Je nádherná. Možno trošku zvodná a hoci som ťa v skutočnosti nikdy nevidel takto sedieť, viem, že to v sebe máš... Dokonca som podplatil toho chrabromilského fotografového fanatika Creaveyho, aby som od neho dostal tvoju fotku a mohol presne zachytiť tvoju tvár."

"Toto je podlé dokonca aj na teba. Čo chceš?" Skutočne sa triasla zúrivosťou. Položil ruku na prútik. Len pre istotu, keby sa úplne prestala ovládať.

"Len ťa chcem naučiť tango. Rada tancuješ, tak v čom je problém? Čoho sa bojíš?"

"Viem, že to robíš, aby si ma trápil."

Nič nepovedal, len na ňu nadvihol strieborné obočie a čakal.

"Naučím sa tango, do pekla s tebou. Ale chcem ten obraz. A radšej by nemali existovať žiadne kópie, či iné objednávky."

Doširoka sa víťazoslávne usmial. Odišla rozzúrená.

ooo

Hermionu šlo rozhodiť. Mala chuť vypáliť dieru do vonkajšieho obvodového múru a vrhnúť sa cez ňu von.

Ako pri mene všetkého, čo je sväté, sa dostala do tejto prekérnej situácie? Zišla časť schodov prvého schodiska a potom sa sťažka na jeden posadila. Oprela si čelo o kolená a rukami objala lýtka. Kedy to skončí? S koľkými požiadavkami ešte príde, kým sa mu zunuje? Skutočne premýšľala, že nedodrží svoj sľub. Možno by to stálo za to nekonečné množstvo viny, keby sa od neho oslobodila. Mohla by použiť na jeho pamäť _Obliviate_. Teóriu mala naštudovanú. Možno by to dokázala urobiť bez trvalého poškodenia... Do pekla, nemohla to urobiť. Dokonca ani _jemu _nie.

Zaplavilo ju zúfalstvo. Ach bože, súhlasila s tým, aby ju naučil tango. Ako by _toto _vôbec mohla prežiť so zdravým rozumom? Sotva dokázala zvládnuť tancovať s ním valčík; jeho zovretie ako zo zveráku okolo jej pása; jeho ruky spaľujúce jej telo dokonca skrz tie prekliate rukavice, ktoré nosil; ten slabý šepot v jej uchu, z ktorého jej behal po chrbte mráz; aj jeho ničomnícke strieborné oči, ktoré hľadeli každú chvíľu do jej... Jej schopnosť odolávať mu sa rozpadávala a tou najšialenejšou vecou bolo, že on sa na ňu ani nepokúšal urobiť dojem!

Boh jej pomáhaj, keby sa ju niekedy pokúsil zviesť. Jej príslovečná sila vôle sa zosype ako domček z karát jednoducho kvôli prekliatej živočíšnej príťažlivosti. Bola to len fyzická reakcia, prepánakráľa! Prečo to nedokázala ovládať? Potlačila vzlyk. Bude jednoducho musieť nájsť silu, aby s tým bojovala. Nedovolí mu vyhrať.

Podnikla každé možné opatrenie, aby zostala rezervovaná. Žiadne odhaľujúce oblečenie - nosila školskú uniformu kedykoľvek sa stretli. Uškrnul sa zakaždým, keď si to všimol, ale nikdy nemal poznámky. Pokúsila sa stiahnuť si vlasy do zdržanlivého drdola či konského chvosta, ale on jej jednoducho kúzlom praskol gumičku a trval na tom, že ich musí mať rozpustené, aby mohla „lepšie posúdiť rýchlosť svojich otáčok". Bolo jej jasné, že je to blbosť, ale naposledy, keď jej načechral vlasy svojimi prstami, vyslal po jej pokožke na hlave tak silné mravenčenie, až si sľúbila, že mu už nikdy neposkytne príležitosť dotknúť sa jej vlasov.

Draco bol mimo ich tajnej miestnosti nemilosrdný, zasypával ju urážkami, ničil jej elixíry, vyrážal jej prísady z rúk... a predsa v ich miestnosti bol stelesnením zdvorilosti. Nikdy ju nenazval humusáčkou a dokonca to, ako vyslovil "Grangerová" bolo vypočítané tak, aby jej po chrbte prebehol mráz.

Začula za sebou kroky a stuhla, ale bolo príliš neskoro, aby utiekla.

"Unavená, Grangerová?" spýtal sa Draco sladko ako med, keď za ňou jeho kroky zastavili. Hermiona sa prikrčila. Bol vo svojom ´mučím ťa svojou láskavosťou´ režime.

"Veľmi," odsekla. Posadil sa vedľa nej, príliš blízko, samozrejme. Bokom bol pritlačený o ten jej. Bola by sa odsunula, ale už sa opierala o zábradlie. Aj tak by sa len posunul za ňou.

Zacítila, ako jeho prsty nežne pohladili jej vlasy a potom ju objal okolo pliec a pritiahol ju do normálnej sediacej pozície. Vzdychla a uvažovala, čo za zvrátenú hru teraz hrá. Prisunul si jej hlavu na svoje plece a oprel si bradu o jej vlasy. Ruky nechal na jej pleciach. Otrávene uvažovala, že takto sedela tucetkrát s Harrym a Ronom, uvoľnená a užívala si bez nejakých komplikácii ich spoločnosť.

Sedieť vedľa Draca bolo iné. Bola taká napätá, až si pomyslela, že jej praskne chrbtica, ak sa pohne príliš rýchlo. Mohla cítiť rozvážne búšenie Dracovho srdca a jeho teplý dych na svojich vlasoch. Potlačila triašku.

"Uvoľni sa. Neublížim ti," povedal potichu.

"Nenávidím, keď si ku mne milý."

"Tiež nenávidíš, keď som k tebe zlý. V skutočnosti myslím, že sme sa zhodli, že ma nenávidíš po celý čas."

"Tak usilovne pracuješ na tom, aby si to zabezpečil!"

Mlčal a ona si hrýzla peru. Nemala náladu dohadovať sa s ním. Bolo to zbytočné a nikdy sa z toho zjavne necítila lepšie. Vydýchla a prinútila sa pri ňom uvoľniť. Dovolila si len na chvíľku predstierať, že je to ľudská bytosť, namiesto démonického netvora z nočnej mory. Ponorila sa do jeho tepla a vzdychla si, keď rukami prekĺzol okolo jej a objal ju okolo pása.

"Prečo si ku mne teraz taký milý?" spýtala sa, hoci sa zdráhala zničiť tú dočasnú úľavu. "Aby si ku mne mohol byť dvakrát taký zlý zajtra?"

"Pravdepodobne. Alebo si ma len prichytila v okamihu slabosti."

"Ty nemáš slabosti."

Jeho paže sa na chvíľu napli.

Draco premýšľal nad jej slovami. Začal sa obávať, že mal slabosť. Slabosť, o ktorej ešte pred chvíľou nevedel.

Keď ju videl schúlenú na schodoch v nešťastnom klbku, nenaplnilo ho to jeho zvyčajnou spokojnosťou. V skutočnosti cítil niečo prekliato nepríjemné a chvíľu mu trvalo, kým to pomenoval. Ľútosť. Naozaj ľutoval, že ju trápil. Mal nutkanie utešiť ju. Takmer sa chcel ospravedlniť, čo ho šokovalo, pretože si nedokázal spomenúť, kedy sa za niečo ospravedlnil za posledné... desaťročie?

Posadil sa vedľa nej a pokúsil sa ju vytiahnuť z jej ulity. Neuvoľnila sa ľahko. Odviedol svoju prácu dobre; neuverila by mu jediný čin a večne by bola v strehu kvôli jeho postranným úmyslom. Predpokladal, že to bolo to najlepšie. Veľmi ťažko pracoval na tom, aby udržal oheň nenávisti jasne horieť. Boh mu pomáhaj, keby sa na neho pozrela s niečím iným než s nenávisťou. Vôbec by nedokázal udržať od nej ruky preč. Tento okamih mu dával riadne zabrať.

Náhle sa pri ňom uvoľnila a on prekvapením zadržal dych. Skĺzol rukami k jej pásu a nadýchol sa tej opojnej vône jej vlasov. Vždy voňala tak prekliato dobre? Palcami hladil jej rebrá sotva rozoznateľným dotykom. Už ju objímal predtým, kým tancovali, ale nikdy nie takto, keď bola taká poddajná a... odovzdaná? Bola? Čo by urobila, keby ju zaklonil, odkryl jej tvár a prinútil ju pozrieť sa na neho? Čo keby sa sklonil a dotkol sa perami tých jej? Tlkot jeho srdca sa zrýchlil očakávaním a zdvihol pravú ruku. Prsty presunul k jej krku a chytil jej bradu. Mala takú teplú a jemnú pokožku. Trochu sa posunul.

"Žiadne rukavice? Neotráviš sa?" spýtala sa pohŕdavo. Tie slová ho zasiahli ako ľadová voda. Keby použila akýkoľvek iný tón, možno by to ignoroval, ale tá chladná pripomienka jej pohŕdania okamžite zrazila hrebienok jeho vášni. Čo to do pekla robil?

Postavil sa tak náhle, že si skoro buchla hlavu o kamenný schod.

"Radšej by si mala utekať, skôr než urobím niečo, čo obaja oľutujeme."

Zazrela na neho s čudnou zmesou rozpakov a mrzutosti.

"Som rada, že ti nikdy neporozumiem," povedala.

"Len choď." Prešiel si rukou cez svoje strieborné vlasy a sledoval, ako mizne dole schodmi. Do pekla.

ooo

Hermiona zízala na tmavé drevo stropu a pohla trochu na vankúši hlavou. Všetky jej spolubývajúce spali, ale ona bola čulá ako rybička. Jej myseľ stále prechádzala jej posledným stretnutím s Dracom. Prenasledovali ju jeho slová. _Utekaj... skôr než urobím niečo, čo obaja oľutujeme._ Urobí čo? Hlas mal taký vážny. Nie jeho zvyčajný pohŕdavý úškrn, ani ten provokatívny hlas, ktorý používal, keď tancovali. Oboje bolo vykalkulované, aby jej to liezlo na nervy, ale toto... Toto myslel vážne. Po prvý raz premýšľala nad niečím, čo ju predtým nenapadlo. Prečo trval na tom, aby pokračovali v ich hodinách? Myslela si, že je to kvôli tomu, že ho tešilo ovládať ju, že miloval nútiť ju plniť jeho príkazy. Teraz bola zvedavá, či na tom nebolo niečo viac. Možno ho v skutočnosti priťahovala? Možno nebola jediná, kto bol ovplyvnený ich blízkym vzťahom.

Zamyslene si hrýzla peru. Mala po krk toho stále byť tá, čo sa bráni. Možno bolo načase, aby ona zaútočila na neho.


	7. Kapitola 7

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson **** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/7/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola sedem**

Bolo dokonalé popoludnie na lietanie. Zopár Dracových kamošov sa zhromaždilo, aby sledovalo, ako niekoľkokrát obletel Rokfort a urobil zopár trikov, aby sa im zapáčil. Nezúčastnene im zakýval. Bolo fajn mať pätolizačov. Zaletel k jazeru. Zostával nad vodou tak tesne, ako bolo možné bez toho, aby sa jej dotkol. Keď bol z dohľadu hradu, zakrúžil späť a priblížil sa k nemu zo zriedka používaného uhla, tesne pri zemi, aby sa vyhol odhaleniu. Vzniesol sa nahor popri vonkajšej stene a spustil sa na malú strešnú záhradu, ktorú objavil pri jednom zo svojich výletov. Niekto - možno profesorka Sproutová, či domoví škriatkovia - sa o ňu dobre staral, pretože kvetiny boli vždy upravené a nebolo vidieť žiadne opadané lístie, ale Draco tam nikdy nikoho nevidel. Dnešok nebol výnimkou.

Výhodou tej záhrady bolo to, že bola len dve chodby a dve schodiská od Hermioninej tajnej izby. Prehodil si metlu cez plece a váhavo zapochyboval, či sa po včerajšej epizóde vôbec ukáže. Skoro všetko zničil.

Keď vošiel do miestnosti, v šoku zastal a chvíľu sa snažil polapiť dych. Hermionino školské oblečenie bolo preč. Mala na sebe niečo úplne iné. Podobalo sa to tej čiernej súprave, čo obdivoval, keď ju potajomky sledoval, ale toto malo červené lemovanie, ktoré zjavne zdôrazňovalo jej očividné prednosti. Už zabudol, ako odhaľujúca tá lesklá látka je.

Pokrčila plecami. "Prisahala som si, že ten druhý si už pred tebou neoblečiem, tak som si objednala nový. Súhlasila som, že ti dovolím naučiť ma tango, ale myslím, že by som ti najprv mala ukázať zopár ďalších muklovských tancov."

Draco na chvíľu vyzeral vyvedený z miery.

"Nemôžeš sa tomu obávanému tangu vyhýbať naveky."

"Budem sa mu vyhýbať tak dlho, ako sa bude dať," odsekla drzo a pustila hudbu. Draco odložil metlu a zhodil z pliec habit. Hermiona prikročila blízko k nemu. Vzdorne ho sledovala, keď sa načiahla a chytila ho za ruky v rukaviciach. Uškrnul sa, ale bez poznámky jej dovolil dotknúť sa ho.

Predviedla niekoľko pohybov, kým rozprávala svojim učiteľským hlasom. Vravela, že sa naučila swing a jitterbug od svojich rodičov. Draco bol ako zvyčajne schopný žiak a čoskoro sa točili, otáčali a skákali po podlahe v ladnom pohybe. Hoci nemal priveľa príležitostí klásť na ňu ruky, Draco mal z tejto hodiny radosť.

Bol slnečný deň, takže zo stropného okna mali dostatok svetla. Na jej rozmanité rýchle piesne tancovali skoro hodinu. Husle naznačili pomalšiu pieseň a Hermiona sa ponáhľala zmeniť ju. Draco jej zachytil ruku.

"Počkaj," povedal. "Páči sa mi to."

"Volá sa ´The Best of Times´," povedala. Stále ju držal.

"Muklovia na toto musia tancovať, inak by to na gramofóne nemohlo byť," trval na svojom.

Vzdychla si. "Tancujú na to, ale je to hlúpe."

"Ukáž mi to," dožadoval sa.

Prevrátila oči, ale prikročila k nemu bližšie. Chytila ho za ruky a položila si ich na boky. Svoje vlastné ruky mu položila na plecia tak zľahka, že sotva ten tlak cítil.

"Teraz sa len pohupuj na mieste a hýb plecami a bokmi," poučovala ho.

Draco to vyskúšal a rýchlo našiel rytmus, ktorý zodpovedal hudbe. Prižmúril oči. Na tomto muselo byť niečo viac, inak by predtým kvôli tomu nebola taká plachá. Hermiona sa stále pozerala na miesto nad jeho plecom. Strnulo medzi nimi udržiavala štvorpalcovú vzdialenosť a Dracovi to došlo. Šibalsky sa usmial a skĺzol rukami po jej chrbte. Strhol ju k sebe a pocítil, ako sa o jeho hruď príjemne opreli jej prsia. Jej oči zaleteli k jeho, keď zalapala po dychu.

"Oveľa lepšie," rozhodol sa, keď sa ich nohy prispôsobili. Očakával, že ho odstrčí a zastaví ich hodinu, ale po chvíli odporu si ťažko povzdychla a skĺzla rukami okolo jeho krku. Draco skoro zakopol, keď si oprela hlavu o jeho hruď. Podozrievavo prižmúril oči. Nikdy takto ľahko nekapitulovala. Ostražito nakukoval do tieňov v miestnosti, vyplašený kvôli číhajúcim chrabromilčanom. Mohla mať už dosť jeho hry a zveriť sa svojím lemurím priateľom.

"Nemôžem uveriť, že tancujem slaďák s Dracom Malfoyom," zamrmlala mu do pleca. "Preukázateľne som zošalela."

Jej slová ho akosi upokojili. Znela úprimne. Draco ani nechcel uvažovať o tom, čo by jeho slizolinskí priatelia povedali, keby ho videli takto dôverne Hermionu objímať. Jeho otec by sa ho okamžite zriekol len za to, že sa vôbec dotkol muklorodenej. Pri tej myšlienke sa uškrnul. Bolo vzácne, keď svojmu otcovi akokoľvek vzdoroval.

A tento konkrétny spôsob sa ukazoval byť celkom príjemným.

Pieseň na Dracovu chuť skončila príliš skoro. Hermiona ho pustila a ukročila, ako keby bola omámená.

"Toto by sme asi nemali robiť príliš často," povedala obozretne. Draco rozvážne prikývol. Už mal priveľkú radosť z toho, keď sa jej dotýkal.

ooOoo

Hoci hrala nebezpečnú hru, Hermiona mala dobrú náladu kvôli tomu, že prevzala útok. Karty už viacej neboli na Dracovej strane stola. S chladnokrvnou vypočítavosťou si objednala niekoľko modelov oblečenia. Legíny s krátkou, tesne priliehajúcou elastickou tunikou, športové tielko a k nemu zodpovedajúcu tenisovú sukňu, top s viazaním okolo krku, ktorý bol taký odhaľujúci, že nemala odvahu si ho obliecť, keď prišiel. Trikot s úzkymi ramienkami, ktorý si sľúbila obliecť len s tričkom; do hrdzava sfarbený hodvábny korzetový top, v ktorom vyzerala ako pirátska pobehlica vďaka jeho širokému opasku a priveľkej spone.

Mala na sebe ten pirátsky výstroj, keď sa nabudúce stretli a pocítila záblesk triumfu, keď na ňu skutočne vyvalil oči. Pokúsil sa prehovoriť a musel si viackrát odkašľať, než tie slová vyšli von.

"Čo to do pekla máš na sebe?"

"Túto starinu?" spýtala sa koketne, hoci si stanovila hranicu v mrkaní svojimi mihalnicami. Tiež mala na sebe tie tesné legíny, o ktorých vedela, že sa mu páčia. Obrnila sa a zvýšila stávky tým, že si zahryzla do spodnej pery a zaťahala za živôtik. Jeho oči sledovali jej ruky, ako keby bol v tranze. "Vážne dúfam, že neodpadnem - je to trochu tesnejšie, než som čakala." Spustila ruky a zhlboka sa nadýchla, čo skoro spôsobilo, že z toho topu vyskočila. Draco do seba vtiahol vzduch skôr, než zdvihol chvejúcu sa ruku a prehrabol si ňou vlasy. Jasné znamenie, že je nervózny.

S očakávaním sa na neho pozrela.

"Dnes tango?"

"Bože nie!"

Potlačila úsmev. Hermiona - jedna. Draco - nula.

Sotva urobili pár rýchlych muklovských tancov bez dotýkania sa, než Draco stretnutie skrátil a zdrhol, s použitím domácej úlohy ako výhovorky. Hermiona si skutočne pohmkávala, keď odchádzala z miestnosti.

ooOoo

Ale pri tomto sa jej pomsta nezastavila. Mimo tajnej miestnosti ho totálne ignorovala. Ani ho nevyhľadávala, ani sa na neho nepozerala. Zapchala si uši pred jeho urážkami, vyhýbala sa jeho pokusom potknúť ju a bez námahy zneškodňovala jeho pokusy sabotovať jej prácu tým, že premýšľala päť krokov pred ním. Fungovalo to úžasne.

"Čo sa deje medzi tebou a Malfoyom?" spýtal sa jej jeden večer Harry v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti.

"Čo tým myslíš?" pokojne sa spýtala.

"Tvári sa, ako keby ťa chcel zabiť. Chcem povedať, že skutočne chcel zabiť. Zvykol sa na teba pozerať, ako keby si bola hmyz, skoro tak ako sa pozerá na mňa, ale teraz sa tvári, ako keby ťa dokázal na mieste spáliť na popol."

Hermiona sa pri Harryho slovách zoširoka usmiala.

"Výborne."

Dúfajme, že o pár dní Draco raz a navždy ukončí ich "hodiny tanca". Potom sa budú môcť vrátiť k svojim normálnym životom súperiacej chrabromilčanky a slizolinčana. Všetko bude v poriadku.


	8. Kapitola 8

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/8/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Kapitola osem**

Draco vrazil do miestnosti. Hermiona sedela v jeho kresle a hrala sa s prútikom. Prebodol ju pohľadom a sval na jeho čeľusti zapracoval.

"Na čo sa to do pekla hráš?" dožadoval sa. Pozrela sa na neho s nevinným výrazom.

"Čo máš na mysli?"

"Vieš presne, čo mám na mysli." Rozhodil rukou. "Tam dole sa chováš, ako keby som neexistoval a tu hore si... si..."

Postavila sa, aby na ňu nemohol kričať zvrchu, pretože zrejme mal náladu na hádku.

"Som čo? Nemôžeš byť vážne nahnevaný na to, že ťa ignorujem. Samozrejme, že ťa ignorujem! Nuž dobre, nemôžem sa k tebe prihnať a _objať ťa_, keď sa stretneme na Elixíroch, môžem? Ty si zaiste na verejnosti voči mne neobmedzil svoje nepriateľstvo. Čo čakáš odo mňa, že urobím?"

Prebodával ju pohľadom. "Neviem, ale v tejto miestnosti sa chováš tak ohavne sladko a obliekaš sa ako - nemôže byť tá sukňa ešte kratšia?"

Zamyslene sklonila zrak k svojej bielej tenisovej sukni. "Neviem. Pozrime sa." Pokusne za ňu potiahla a tá sa jej na stehnách zdvihla o ďalší palec. "Áno. Skutočne je trošku kratšia."

Draco zbledol. Všimol si zvyšok jej oblečenia a ona pocítila prvý náznak znepokojenia, keď jeho oči zažiarili ako strieborný plameň. Možno to s tým tmavomodrým máločo zakrývajúcim topom na zaväzovanie a priesvitnou akvamarínovou blúzkou prehnala. Zrazu si pripadala príliš odhalená.

Pokúsila sa odvrátiť jeho pozornosť. "Vieš, môžeš tieto stretnutia kedykoľvek zastaviť. Môžeme prestať predstierať, že sme milí a vrátiť sa späť k vzájomnému pohŕdaniu."

"Predstierať, že sme milí. To je to, čo robíš?"

"A ty nerobíš presne to isté? Alebo sú tie hnusné nadávky, ktorými ma zasypávaš predstieraním? Čo z toho, Malfoy? Predstieraš, že ma máš rád, predstieraš, že ma nenávidíš alebo je tvoj život takou fraškou, že všetko, čo robíš, je falošné?"

Pery sa mu stenčili. "O mojom živote nevieš nič."

"A čo ty vieš o mojom? Nevieme nič o tom druhom a vôbec nič nemáme spoločné! Čo tu vôbec robíme?"

Zízali na seba ako súperiace mačky.

"Ty by si bola rada, keby som odtiaľto odišiel a nikdy sa nevráti späť, však?" spýtal sa.

"Áno, bola by som," vydýchla, hoci sa jej srdce zapotácalo a zrazu vedela, že to nie je pravda. Prižmúril oči a pomaly ju obišiel. Navlas podobne ako v ten prvý deň, keď ho tu objavila. Zastal za ňou, tak blízko, že mohla cítiť, ako sa jej vlasy obtierajú o jeho hruď, keď sa posunul. Zaťala čeľusť a odhodlane od neho poodišla. Nemohla jasne premýšľať, keď bol príliš blízko.

Pozrela sa na neho ponad plece.

"Pozri, musíme sa prestať takto stretávať. Ty to vieš. Ak neprestaneme, zabijeme jeden druhého."

"Ja ťa nechcem zabiť."

"Vážne? A čo ten malý kúsok, čo si v pondelok predviedol na Elixíroch? Skoro si vychodil do vzduchu učebňu, keď si mi hodil do kotlíka prášok z popolplaza. Máš z pekla šťastie, že som ťa videla, inak by nás Snape vylúčil oboch."

"Uistil som sa, že ma uvidíš."

"Na tom nezáleží. Nechápem, prečo trváš na tom, aby sme v tejto šaráde pokračovali! Jeden druhým pohŕdame, takže to proste tak nechajme a predstierajme, že sa nič z tohto nikdy nestalo."

"Ty chceš zabudnúť? Na všetko?"

"Áno!" vykríkla pravdivo. Keby mohla túto spomienku vytrhnúť z vlastnej mysle, urobila by to. Nechcela si pamätať to, ako bol Draco taký... nedrakovský. Existovali okamihy, kedy zazrela záblesk niečoho za tou nenávistnou fasádou, za ktorou sa stále ukrýval.

"Nuž, ja nie." Hlas mal pevný.

Otočila sa, aby sa na neho pochybovačne pozrela. "Prečo nie?"

S povzdychol sa rozvalil v kresle, ktoré ona opustila. "Pozri, Grangerová, budem k tebe úprimný."

_Tak to by mala byť zmena_, pomyslela si, ale zahryzla si do jazyka skôr, ako tie slová prehovorila. Zazeral na ňu, ako keby ich povedala nahlas.

"Mne... mne sa páči tancovať s tebou." Tváril sa, ako keby z neho tie slová ťahali násilím. Zízala na neho. Vedela, že takéto priznanie ho pravdepodobne stálo zopár akrov z pozemku, ktorý mal rezervovaný v pekle. "Teším sa naň skoro tak veľmi ako na metlobal. Väčšmi, ak hráme s Chrabromilom. Viem, že ty to nenávidíš, že nenávidíš mňa a každý okamih, ktorý so mnou stráviš je totálnym mučením, takže s tebou uzavriem obchod."

Prižmúrila oči, uvažujúc, že nikdy nie je dobrým nápadom uzavrieť obchod s diablom, ale zase zostala ticho a nechala ho hovoriť.

"Prestanem ťa vonku trápiť. Žiadne ďalšie žarty, žiadne ďalšie sabotáže, žiadne ďalšie triky a pasce."

"Žiadne ďalšie urážky?" spýtala sa sucho.

"Tak ďaleko zájsť nemôžem, inak by si ostatní slizolinčania mysleli, že som scvokol a poslali by môjmu otcovi sovu. Odoslali by ma do Svätého Munga."

"V poriadku. Urážky - áno, diabolské zákroky - nie. Čo očakávaš odo mňa?"

"Len ma prestaň ignorovať. Som radšej, keď ma nenávidíš, než keď predstieraš, že neexistujem."

Jej pery sa skrútili.

" Bože chráň, aby niekto ignoroval nejakého Malfoya."

"Celkom správne."

"Niečo iné?"

Jeho strieborné oči po nej prešli a ona si bola istá, že bude komentovať to, ako ho úmyselne mučí svojím oblečením.

"Nie."

"Potom máme prímerie."

"Prímerie."


	9. Kapitola 9

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/8/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola deväť**

Ukázalo sa, že to prímerie je ľahšie, než si Hermiona predstavovala. Obaja skĺzli do príjemnej rutiny verejnej nenávisti, ale bez krutosti, ktorú Draco predvádzal predtým.

V skutočnosti jej nenápadne strčil do kotlíka odkaz, keď na druhý deň odchádzali z Elixírov. Stálo v ňom: _Zvažoval som vhodiť ti do kotlíka nesprávnu prísadu, kým si robila za Weslíka jeho prácu. Pogratuluj mojej jedinečnej sebakontrole._

Musela sa usmiať. Bola úľava nebyť kvôli Dracovým útokom ustavične v strehu. Odmenila ho tým, že mu dupla na nohu, keď sa dav na chodbe rozišiel. Harry a Ron sa už vyparili, aby šli na Veštenie a Hermiona mala namierené na Staroveké runy.

"Opatrne, Malfoy," povedala. "Nemyslím si, že sa tvoje ego zmestí do toho priechodu."

Uškrnul sa na ňu, ale videla, že ho potešilo, že rešpektovala dohodu neignorovať ho. Ani to nekomentoval.

Tiež sa na nad ním zľutovala, keď sa stretli ten večer po večeri. Mala na seba svoj čierny cvičebný top, ale prehodila si cezeň tričko, aby zredukovala ten zvádzací faktor. Zjavne mal ten istý nápad, pretože sa objavil v čiernej košeli, ktorá minimálne zvierala jeho svaly, keď sa pohyboval. Stále vyzeral ako temný anjel, ale aspoň sa na neho mohla pozrieť bez toho, aby jej klesla sánka.

Bez toho, aby sa na tom dohodli, tancovali na muklovské piesne, aby sa nedotýkali jeden druhého a nezničili ich pokus o zmier. Draco, ako sa ukázalo, mal vynikajúci hlas. Spieval pri niekoľkých piesňach, čo ju prinútilo, aby v úžase pokrútila hlavou. Napadlo ju, či existoval nejaký talent, ktorý nevlastnil. Jeho nádherný barytón vyslal nové kolo mrazenia po jej chrbtici a v duchu si vzdychla. Neexistoval žiaden spôsob, ako sa vyhnúť mučeniu z jeho príťažlivosti.

Proti svojmu najlepšiu úsudku zistila, že počas nasledujúceho týždňa povolila svoju ostražitosť. Draco ju stále slovne napadal v triede a mimo nej, ale to zákerné ostrie bolo preč a často obmedzil svoju poznámku na pár doberajúcich slov. V knižnici kreslieval obrázky s paličkovými postavičkami, na ktorých visí zo stromu alebo ju zasahuje blesk. Keď to urobil prvý raz, skoro sa od smiechu zadusila a skončila tým, že ju Ron búchal po chrbte, kým kašľala.

V nedeľu poobede napochodoval do miestnosti a prešiel priamo ku kope s platňami. Preletel cez tú hromadu a vybral jednu z klasických platní, ktoré skadiaľsi ukradol kvôli tomu, aby ju naučil valčík.

"Čas na tango," povedal.

Strhla sa prekvapením. Od ich prímeria sa dokonca ani nepriblížil k tomu, aby sa jej dotkol. Premýšľala, či sa nevrátil späť k svojmu _nedotýkam sa_ režimu.

"Včera sme to v metlobale natreli Bystrohlavu. Mám náladu oslavovať."

Keď hudba začala, pokročil dopredu a zastal stopu od nej.

"V prvom rade, polož mi ruku na plece, sem a opri sa o mňa. Nehýb nohami."

Hermiona podľa pokynov položila svoju ruku. Draco urobil to isté a ich telá prišli do kontaktu hruďou. Líca sa jej rozpálili. Zatvorila oči a pokúsila sa nedýchať. Líce pritlačila na jeho bradu. Položil pravú ruku na jej chrbát a vytrval ňou na jej lopatke.

"Teraz," zamrmlal. "Polož svoju ľavú ruku na moje pravé plece, ale nepouži žiaden tlak, inak nám rozhodíš rovnováhu." Otvorila oči a ruku si jemne oprela o jeho plece. Draco roztvoril ruku a Hermiona poslušne vložila svoju dlaň do jeho. Jemne okolo nej zovrel prsty.

"Spevni, aby sme sa mohli pohnúť ako jeden."

Hermiona prehltla. Bola tak tesne pritlačená na Draca, že mohla cítiť každý jeho ľahký pohyb. Už vnímala, ako ju zvnútra začína zahrievať teplo.

Dával jej potichu pokyny ako pohybovať nohami, kým ju viedol. Najprv si pripadala trápne a nemotorne, ale Draco udržiaval pokojný učiteľský štýl, ktorý ju postupne uvoľnil. Keď sa začala sústrediť na tanec samotný, skutočne mala z hodiny potešenie.

Po tom, čo cvičili skoro hodinu, ukročil späť.

"Nebolo to také zlé, že nie?"

"Bolo to hrozné," povedala Hermiona. "Budem potrebovať cvičiť rok predtým, než si to vychutnám a nebudem si pripadať neohrabane."

"Nebude to trvať tak dlho. Tancuješ dobre. Tento len vyžaduje trochu sústredenia navyše. V prvom rade pomáha uvoľniť sa a prečistiť svoju myseľ."

Hermiona na neho zažmurkala.

"To bol kompliment? Previň pásku, pretože som ťa určite nepočula správne. Draco Malfoy povedal niečo_ pekné_ humusáčke?"

"Previň pásku?"

Hermiona sa usmiala, lebo vedela, že tú poznámku nikdy nepochopí. "Fajn, budem predstierať, že som to nepočula." Bola v prekvapivo dobrej nálade a snažila sa to nepripisovať tomu blízkemu kontaktu s Dracom.

"Jeden muklovský tanec a potom skončíme."

Vybral "Somebody to Love" od Queen a spieval s ňou, hoci nepoznal všetky slová. Ich tanec bol čiastočne svižný a čiastočne pomalý tanec, čo nebolo zďaleka tak desivé, odkedy oňho bola Hermiona pritlačená poslednú hodinu. Prehovoril ju, aby spievala s ním a ku koncu mala záchvat chichotu, z ktorého sa jej podlamovali kolená.

Roztočil ju v závrat vyvolávajúcej otočke, hoci pieseň už skončila.

"Vieš, myslím, že som ťa ešte nikdy predtým nevidel smiať sa," povedal. "Minimálne nie pri mne."

"Byť pri tebe nie celkom prospieva veselosti."

"Nie?"

"Neúprosnému strachu, možno. Nepríčetnosti, určite."

"Nezabudni na šialenú extázu."

"Ty si taký egocentrický," napomenula ho a potom sa rozchichotala. "Je milé, keď máš dobrú náladu. Mal by si to skúsiť častejšie."

"A zničiť svoj hrozivý, trápiaci, úzkosť vyvolávajúci obraz? Istotne nie."

Na prídavok ju ešte párkrát roztočil, až kým sa jej nekrútila hlava tak, že nemohla stáť. Chytila sa jeho pliec a usmiala sa do jeho vrelých sivých očí. Dych sa jej zasekol. Od ich prímeria sa Draco stal záhadou. Nikdy nevedela, čo od neho očakávať. Skoro jej chýbal ten starý Draco a jeho predvídateľná zlomyseľnosť, pretože tomu bolo oveľa ľahšie odolávať než tomuto uvoľnenému, bezstarostnému Dracovi s jeho doberajúcim a láskavým humorom.

"Mala by som ísť."

Draco sa uškrnul. "Áno, pravdepodobne tým zvyšným lemurom príšerne chýbaš. Asi hlboko dumajú nad tým, ako náhodou zvládnu svoju domácu úlohu, ak sa čoskoro nevrátiš. Som si istý, že radšej vyšlú pátraciu čatu, než by čelili tomu desivému neznámu."

Takmer sa zasmiala, ale namiesto toho naňho vážne pozrela.

"Prečo tak veľmi nenávidíš Harryho?"

"Prečo sa tebe tak veľmi páči?"

Zasnene sa usmiala. "Mám Harryho rada."

Draco ju pustil a ukročil späť.

"Máš ho rada. Potom je tvoj frajer?"

"Nie. Mám ho rada, ale nie som do neho zamilovaná. Už je dosť ťažké byť jeho priateľom. Milovať ho na hlbšej úrovni..." Pokrútila hlavou. "To by bolo neznesiteľné."

"Prečo?"

"Predovšetkým, všetko, čo Harry cíti, je intenzívne. Ak si jeho priateľ, máš jeho absolútne priateľstvo a oddanosť. Prijmeš bez otázok, že kvôli tebe zomrie, ak to je nevyhnutné. To môže byť veľmi veľké bremeno, pretože musíš byť pripravený tú láskavosť opätovať. Skutočné priateľstvo znamená dávať to, čo prijímaš, rovnako."

"Tým myslíš, že by si bola ochotná za Pottera zomrieť?"

"Samozrejme."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel s prižmúrenými očami.

"To je šialenosť."

"To je láska." Pokrčila plecami. "Ak Harry dá niekedy nejakému dievčaťu svoje srdce - myslím tým, že sa skutočne zamiluje, nie to hlúpe pobláznenie, čo cítil k Cho Changovej - bude musieť byť veľmi silná, aby zvládla túto intenzitu. Mal také nešťastné detstvo; nikdy nemal koho milovať. Všetky tie emócie boli potlačené. Keď sa Harry zamiluje, bude to úplné, hlboké a navždy, takže to musí byť k niekomu naozaj mimoriadnemu." Zrazu zatvorila ústa, uvažujúc, prečo všetko toto rozpráva Dracovi Malfoyovi.

Draco sa uškrnul, akoby jej slová sotva zaregistroval.

"Veľa šťastia pri hľadaní niekoho, kto sa do Pottera zamiluje."

Nahnevane vystúpila na Harryho obranu. "Harry je dobrý a priateľský a láskavý. Je chápavý a úprimný a verný! Bolo by ľahké zamilovať sa do neho. Akékoľvek dievča by bolo šťastné, keby ho malo!"

"Ale ty nie."

Hermiona zazrela na Draca. "Neviem. Teraz, keď si ma prinútil o tom premýšľať, možno som do Harryho zamilovaná!"

Otočila sa na päte a odkráčala von.


	10. Kapitola 10

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/10/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola desať**

Draco si proti svojej vôli uvedomil, že nad Hermioninými slovami premýšľa. Zistenie, že je ochotná za Harryho Pottera zomrieť, ho hrozne neprekvapilo, pretože vždy mal pocit, že je to niečo ako chrabromilská vlastnosť. Zjavne bola pre nich hračka položiť svoje životy jeden za druhého. Keby jeden chrabromilčan skočil z hradného múra, zvyšook by sa z nej vrhol tiež. Ako lumíci.

Čo ho znepokojilo, bol jej zoznam Harryho ´tak-lásky-hodných´ vlastností. Dobrý a priateľský a láskavý. Draco dokázal byť dobrý a priateľský a láskavý. Nuž, možno nie _dobrý_, ale dokázal predstierať, že dobrý je, čo bolo dosť blízko k tomu byť dobrý, aby to prešlo vo väčšine situácii. Určite dokázal byť priateľský a láskavý, keď sa rozhodol. Čo, pripusťme, nebolo často. Bolo to celé to chápavý a úprimný a verný, s čím mal Draco problém. Bol si istý, že nemyslela _chápavý _ vo význame posedávať a premýšľať, pretože touto vlastnosťou Potter v žiadnom prípade neoplýval. Musela myslieť _chápavý_ vo význame myslieť na niekoho iného skôr, než na seba samotného. To bol pre Draca problém. Nedokázal si spomenúť, kedy za veľmi dlhú dobu na niekoho _bral ohľad_. Ak vôbec.

Jej zahrnutie slova _úprimný_ mu príliš veľmi nevadilo. Chrabromilčania kladú úprimnosti prílišný význam. Pravda bola zbraň a Slizolinčania nikdy neodovzdali zbrane dobrovoľne. Ak proti vám mohla byť pravda použitá ako zbraň, bolo oveľa lepšie zahrabať ju pod hromadu klamstiev, než sa ňou dať zraniť. Ak sa dala použiť vo váš prospech, malo by sa s ňou oháňať bez zľutovania.

A vernosť. Malfoy bol verný len Malfoyovi. Draco sa od otca naučil, že vernosť je maska, ktorú ste nosili, aby ste si zabezpečili prežitie. Lucius predstieral vernosť Temnému pánovi, keď bol pri moci, a keď tá moc upadla; tá vernosť sa preniesla na ministerstvo mágie. Keby sa mala povzniesť iná moc, Lucius by bol bez pochyby ten najvernejší služobník nového režimu. A podobne, Dracova vernosť patrila Dracovi. Len čistá predstava toho, zostať až do smrti verný nejakému človeku alebo ideálu, bola smiešna. Všetko sa menilo príliš rýchlo, aby to zostalo natrvalo. Občas bola výmena strán jedinou rozumnou alternatívou k tomu, aby ste šli ku dnu s potápajúcou sa loďou. Áno, vernosť bola preceňovaná.

Ale to ostatné... priateľský a láskavý a chápavý. S tým bol Draco schopný vyrukovať.

Zamilovaná do Harryho Pottera.

Tak na to sa Draco pozrie.

ooOoo

Hermiona prechladla. Dala si Životabudič, liečbu pre bežné nachladnutie, ale zrejme si uhnala nie bežnú nádchu, pretože v boji s tým zákerným vírusom urobil elixír príliš málo.

Ako v hmle sa vliekla vyučovaním a kýchala počas Starostlivosti o zázračné tvory, kým im Hagrid šťastne ukazoval, ako sa postarať o plužiaka pestrofarebného. Hermionu zaujímalo, ako tie obrovské slimáky prežijú v snehu, pretože pochádzali z Afriky. Keďže poznala Hagrida, asi choval tie jedovaté stvorenia vo svojej chatrči a urobil im vedľa svojej vlastnej teplú postieľku. Predstava príjemnej teplej postele ju bezútešne roztriasla. Zrazu ju obklopilo teplo, ako keby okolo nej ovinuli teplú prikrývku.

Spokojne si vzdychla a bokom pozrela na Draca, jediného človeka, o ktorom vedela, že môže také kúzlo poznať a má schopnosti vyslať ho nehlučne. Zmätene sa jej nadvihlo obočie. On nikdy predtým ani vzdialene neurobil nič, čo by bolo láskavé. Asi v celom svojom živote. Jeho oči na ňu zaiskrili a ona sa vďačne na ten najkratší okamih usmiala. Celkom ju ovládol nával emócie, ktorý ju prekvapil. Pred mesiacom by sa nepríčetne smiala pri predstave, že Draco Malfoy zmenšil jej nepohodlie namiesto toho, aby ho spôsobil. Bolo to mätúce, ale prekliato vítané.

Po vyučovaní chcela jedine vkĺznuť do chrabromilskej veže a spať, ale keď prechádzala okolo sochy Artemisie Lufkinovej, všimla si, že Lufkinovej kamenný habit má inú sponu než zvyčajne - znamenie, že sa s ňou chce Draco stretnúť. Vzdychla si a zvažovala, že nepôjde. Vo svojom oslabenom stave si nebola istá, či by sa s ním mohla zapodievať. Bol v poslednej dobe tak prekliato milý, že ochranné hradby, čo si vybudovala, aby ho za nimi udržala, sa rozpadali ako deň starý kukuričný chlieb.

Ale bolo by zdvorilé stretnúť sa s ním. Aj keď len kvôli poďakovaniu za to zahrievacie kúzlo. Ostala pozadu, keď ostatní chrabromilčania odišli na večeru s tým, že sa vyhovorila na bolesť hlavy, čo bola fakticky pravda. Keď všetci odišli, podnikla cestu na horné poschodie.

"Vyzeráš dokonale hrozne," povedal na pozdrav Draco.

"Vďaka. Cítim sa dokonale hrozne."

"Tak si daj dole habit. Poď sem a ľahni si a ja ti poskytnem starú malfoyovskú rodinnú liečbu."

Podozrievavo na neho pozrela.

"Zahrňuje to palečnicu* a elektrických úhorov?"

"Nie, to je liečba na ťažké akné."

Po prvý raz si všimla ten gauč. Bol opretý o stenu blízko Dracovho pôvodného kresla.

"Kde zháňaš všetok ten nábytok?"

Za minulý mesiac dovliekol malý stôl a tri rozličné kreslá, veľký koberec, ktorý sa rozprestieral v jednom rohu, malý písací stôl a kovaný vešiak na kabáty.

"Tu a tam. Ten gauč bol zaprášený a mal hrozný odtieň svetlozelenej farby, keď som ho našiel."

"Tak si ho premenil na slizolinskú zelenú?"

"Bolo to buď to alebo čierna."

Posadil sa a panovačne na ňu kývol. Odhodila habit a váhavo sa vedľa neho posadila. Natáčal ju dovtedy, kým obaja pohodlne neodpočívali. Dracov chrbát bol opretý o roh gauča a Hermiona sa o neho opierala s hlavou položenou na jeho hrudi. Prehodil cez nich oboch prikrývku.

"Považujem tvoju liečbu za trochu podozrivú."

Utíšil ju a začal jej dlhými prstami masírovať spánky. Hermiona si šťastne vzdychla, keď jej bolesť hlavy postupne ustupovala a jej telom sa šírilo príjemné teplo. Prestala sa obávať Dracových postranných úmyslov a poddala sa jeho liečbe. Mala pocit, že by tam kde bola, bola schopná zostať navždy.

"Beriem späť svoju predchádzajúcu poznámku. Je to vynikajúca liečba."

"Zaberá na množstvo chorôb."

"To sa stavím."

Nebola si istá, kedy ju tá slastná nečinnosť učičíkala k spánku, ale pozvoľna sa prebúdzala až k vedomiu, že je stále s Dracom. Hlavu mala na jeho hrudi, ale pretočila sa tak, že mala ruku prehodenú okolo jeho pása. Jedna jej noha bola prepletená s jeho. Načúvala ako dýcha a cítila rovnomerné dvíhanie a klesanie jeho hrude. Usmiala sa v údive nad samotnou predstavou, že Draco Malfoy dovolil humusáčke, aby na ňom zaspala. Od ich prímeria sa tak veľmi zmenil. Jej podozrievavá časť chcela vedieť prečo. Tá dôverujúca časť ju nútila, aby to jednoducho prijala. Alebo možno tá hlúpa časť.

Mala by vstať, ale hrozne nerada by ho prebudila. A nielen kvôli tej neuveriteľnej spokojnosti, ktorú pociťovala, keď na ňom ležala. V skutočnosti, keby mohla prinútiť svoje nervové ukončenia, aby správne fungovali, bola by vyskočila na nohy a bežala s vetrom opreteky. Práve si zahrávala s ohňom.

"Sme hore, Grangerová?" zamrmlal Draco.

Vzdychla. "Nanešťastie." Namiesto toho, aby sa zdvihla, palcom mu zľahka pohladila hrudný kôš a potom sa zachichotala.

"Namojdušu, čo by chrabromilčania hovorili, keby som im povedala, že som spala s Dracom Malfoyom?"

"Samozrejme, že by povedali ´šťastná mrcha.´

Zasmiala sa. "Aj chalani?"

"Jasnačka. Hlavne Potter. Predstiera, že ma nenávidí, aby zakryl to, ako ho neodolateľne sexuálne priťahujem."

Hermione z tej absurdnej predstavy zabehlo. "Fuj!"

Zrazu sa so zalapaním po dychu posadila. "Koľko je hodín?"

Draco sa na ňu malátne usmial a prekrížil si ruky za hlavou.

"Ty si tá, čo má muklovské hodinky, spomínaš si?"

Pozrela sa na svoje hodinky s motívom Krásky a zviera, ktoré si minulé leto vybrala v parížskom Disneylande. Boli to unikátne naťahovacie hodinky, ktoré fungovali dobre aj na Rokforte.

"Prepánakráľa! Trištvrte na dvanásť! Ako sa prekradneme do našich spoločenských miestností?"

"Malfoyovci sa nezakrádajú. Mám v pláne pokojne sa vrátiť. Skutočne, správaš sa, ako keby si predtým nikdy nebola v noci vonku. Ako ste to ty a tamtí lemuri robili, keď ste sa tu potĺkali a navštevovali bláznivého hájnika a hľadali tajomné komnaty?"

Hermiona nemala v úmysle prezradiť existenciu Harryho neviditeľného plášťa, bez ohľadu na to, akým nebezpečne sexy Malfoy v tejto chvíli bol. Vstala.

"Mohla by si tu skrátka zostať so mnou," navrhol.

"To nie je ten najmúdrejší nápad, aký som kedy počula."

Uškrnul sa. "Chceš, aby som ťa odprevadil späť?"

Hermiona v úžase otvorila ústa dokorán.

"Kto si a čo si urobil s Dracom Malfoyom?"

Ignoroval to a vstal z gauča. Zdvihol jej habit a upevnil jej ho okolo krku po tom, ako jej ho prehodil cez plecia. Navliekol si svoj vlastný a potom jej podržal otvorené dvere, keď odchádzali.

Do chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti to bola prekvapivo bezproblémová prechádzka. Hermiona usúdila, že je to diablovo šťastie. Keď stála pred dierou v portréte, Draco ju elegantne pozdravil a odišiel do žalárov. Zasnene sa usmiala a dívala sa, až kým jej nezmizol z dohľadu.

"Schôdzka so svojou tajnou láskou?" hlasitým šeptom sa spýtala Tučná pani.

"Áno," odvetila Hermiona, hoci nedovolila, aby jej došiel význam tej otázky, keď povedala heslo a odišla do svojej postele.

ooOoo

Draco si po opustení Hermiony pohmkával sám pre seba, keď sa vliekol tmavými chodbami a niekoľkými schodiskami. Jeho plán fungoval obdivuhodne. Celá táto ´láskavý a nežný a chápavý´ záležitosť nebola taká náročná, ako očakával a odmena bola obrovská.

Pocítil neočakávané teplo pri spomienke na Hermionu, ktorá na ňom spala. Dosť ho prekvapilo, že mu dôverovala dosť na to, aby mu skutočne zaspala v náručí. Pred mesiacom by sa k nemu ani neposadila na gauč. Možno to bolo len jej chorobou, kvôli ktorej sa správala tak podivne. S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou sa vráti k svojmu starému, plachému ja.

Draco sa zamračil, keď si uvedomil, že nechce, aby sa ho bála. Chcel ju takú, aká bola dnes večer: milá, uvoľnená a otvorená. Zastal na ceste do žalárov, lebo ho niečo na tej myšlienke vyplašilo.

Boli jeho motívy čisto sebecké, však? Chcel, aby mu dôverovala len preto, aby ju mohol v zábavke rozdrviť? Toto všetko bolo súčasťou jeho majstrovského plánu, ako ju učičíkať do falošného pocitu bezpečia. Správne?

Absolútne, vravel sám sebe. Čoskoro bude mať po krk hrátok s ňou a urobí niečo neočakávane hrozné a ona sa radostne vráti k tomu, aby ho neznášala so všetkou náruživou vášňou, ktorú vlastnila.

Náruživou vášňou. Premýšľal chvíľu o tomto spojení, keď ho v súvislosti s Hermionou použil v inom kontexte. Videl ju občas ho sledovať očami, ktoré boli priezračnými čokoládovými jazierkami a s perami, ktoré boli trochu pootvorené. Áno, pod tou jej knihomoľskou fasádou boli nevyužité zásoby vášne... Potter bol absolútny hlupák, keď si nevšimol, čo za poklad leží priamo pod jeho nosom. Keby ten imbecil vynaložil trochu snahy, bola by Harryho telom aj dušou.

Draco sa pre seba uškrnul. Potterova strata bola jeho ziskom a mal v úmysle to plne využiť.

Ubezpečil sa, že jeho motívy sú úplne zvrátené a vrátil sa do slizolinského žalára.

* * *

Poznámka od Tessky:

* Palečnica je mučiaci nástroj druhého stupňa, ktorý stláča ma drtí mäkké časti prsta tak, aby kosti ostali nepoškodené. Ako poistka voči tomu slúžia výrezy. Palečnica bol veľmi populárny nástroj na mučenie a používala ho aj inkvizícia.


	11. Kapitola 11

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/11/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola jedenásť**

Hermiona si vždy myslela, že sa to stane náhle. Ako úder blesku, či výbuch ohňostroja. Nikdy nečakala, že to bude postupná, nenápadná záležitosť.

Stalo sa to vo všedný deň, v decembri. Zakopla na schodoch a rozliala niekoľko zo svojich prísad do elixírov v tom istom okamihu, keď polovica slizolinskej fakulty schádzala dole. Väčšina slizolinčanov zastala, aby sa jej vysmiala, či odkopla jej veci ďalej dole schodmi.

"Plazíš sa po zemi, kde patríš, humusáčka?" uškrnula sa Pansy Parkinsonová, keď kráčala okolo. Hermiona musela vycítiť Draca, pretože vzhliadla nahor a zbadala ho stáť vedľa nej. Nepozeral sa na ňu; namiesto toho zazeral na Pansyin chrbát s tou istou nenávisťou, s ktorou sa Hermiona kedysi každodenne stretávala. Hermiona prekvapene zažmurkala.

Potom sa Dracove oči stretli s jej a zjemneli do ortuťových jazierok.

"Chrabromilská špina," povedal nahlas, ale v jeho hlase zachytila sotva počuteľné doberajúce zafarbenie.

"Slizolinské prasa," opätovala bez zloby. Uškrnul sa a presne v tom okamihu si uvedomila, že ho miluje. Žiaden úder blesku, žiaden hrom, žiadne ohňostroje. Len jednoduché uvedomenie, ktoré ju zasiahlo ako dopad nákovy v nejakom starom kreslenom filme. Pohol sa preč s ostatnými a zanechal ju sedieť v udivenej pochybnosti, neschopnú dozbierať svoje rozsypané predmety. Dlho, predlho sedela na žalárnych schodoch s hlavou v rukách a premýšľala nad tým, kedy presne sa prostá telesná príťažlivosť zmenila na niečo, čo bolo mimo jej kontroly. Čo to spôsobilo? Neexistoval konkrétny okamih, na ktorý by si mohla spomenúť. Bolo to viac než žiadostivosť, pretože tá vždy bývala pod povrchom. Prestala ho nenávidieť. Zvykla si na neho. Začal sa jej páčiť. A teraz toto.

Hermionino nové poznanie ju na niekoľko ďalších dní dočista zdeprimovalo. Sotva jedla. Nemohla spať. Domáce úlohy sa pre ňu stali nočnou morou, keď sa namáhala, aby ich cez tú hmlu vyčerpania pochopila. Často sa po polnoci ocitla ponevierať sa po spoločenskej miestnosti, neschopná zaspať kvôli mučivým, búrlivým snom o Malfoyovi, a predsa nebola schopná sústrediť sa na knihy pred sebou.

Stala sa podráždenou a nevrlou a strašne sa kvôli zlomenému brku pohádala s Ronom. Hádka skončila tým, že prepukla v plač a utiekla do svojej izby.

Harry sa z nej ten problém snažil vytiahnuť, ale rozhodne mu nemohla vysvetliť, že je zamilovaná do _Malfoya_ - bože, ako mohla dovoliť, aby sa to stalo? Harry ostal urazený a zmätený jej neschopnosťou zveriť sa mu. Lemurie trio sa rozpadá, pomyslela si trpko.

Odsúvala Draca skoro týždeň, keď ju zastihol osamote a pohrozil jej, že ju do ich tajnej miestnosti dotiahne za vlasy. Takže nakoniec súhlasila, že sa s ním stretne. Bola plne pripravená vynadať mu a vrátiť sa k bývalému vzťahu vzájomnej nenávisti.

Obrnila sa a odhodlane vstúpila do miestnosti.

Čakal na ňu v temnote blízko dvier. Schytil ju zozadu a roztočil v kruhu skôr, než ju pustil a prešiel k gramofónu.

"Ideš neskoro. Mal by som byť na teba naštvaný, že si ma tak dlho odsúvala," povedal Draco. "Ľudia neodsúvajú Malfoyovcov kvôli tomu, že majú veľa roboty, sú príliš unavení, či príliš... akákoľvek bola tvoja posledná výhovorka."

"Pozri, Malfoy," začala s odhodlaním, ale on zakrútil kľukou prístroja a spustil ihlu. Jej slová zanikli v tónoch „Goody Two Shoes,", piesne, o ktorej Draco tvrdil, že ju vystihuje. Znova ju chytil a roztočil ju do swingového tanca.

"Vraciaš sa znova k svojím odmeraným spôsobom?" spýtal sa, keď sa jej habit roztočil okolo nej. Ani sa neobťažovala prezliecť sa zo školskej uniformy.

Pustila sa ho a bežala k prístroju. Zadýchaná odtiahla ihlu.

"Malfoy, s týmto musíme prestať," povedala bez toho, aby sa na neho pozrela. "Už nepotrebujeme jeden od druhého ďalšie tanečné lekcie. Si oveľa lepší tanečník než väčšina muklov, čo roky trénujú."

"Som takto nadaný," priznal samoľúbo.

Otočila sa, aby sa na neho pozrela a zovrela ruky, aby im zabránila skrútiť sa nervozitou.

"Vážne," povedala. "Neexistuje žiaden logický dôvod, aby sme v tomto pokračovali. Je len záležitosťou času, než nás prichytia. Som si istá, že tvoji slizolinskí kamoši sa už čudujú, kam mizneš. Harry a Ron -" rýchlo pokračovala, ignorujúc ten úškrn, ktorý vždy skrútil jeho pery pri zmienke o nich dvoch - "si to už všimli a som prekvapená, že ma ešte nesledovali."

Draco mlčal. Hermiona začala tárať, pretože to zvyčajne robila, keď bola rozrušená.

"Rozumieš, že? Chcem povedať, niežeby som si neužívala stretnutia s tebou, boh vie, že boli... nuž, bol to veľký rozdiel od toho byť tu sama, to ti môžem povedať a určite som si viacej zacvičila, než by som si bola sama a-"

S cvaknutím zaťala čeľusť. Draco podišiel vpred, predklonil sa a potom sa načiahol za ňu, aby vrátil ihlu na Náhodné hity. Dopadla niekam uprostred "Cool Night."

"Vážne priveľa rozprávaš," prehovoril potichu a pritiahol si ju do objatia. Chytil ju za jednu ruku a tancoval s ňou čiastočne valčík a čiastočne swing, hoci tá pieseň bola pomalá.

Hermiona si vzdychla a vzdala sa. Jeden posledný tanec, jednu poslednú ilúziu, ktorú si dopraje. Vzhliadla do jeho strieborných očí a predstierala, len na okamih, že ju miluje. Usmial sa, čím jej klamstvo posilnil. Zatvorila oči, keď jej srdce urobilo pomalé salto. Neposlúžilo by mu, keby spoznal pravdu, o ktorej sa bála, že ju už dlhšie nedokáže skrývať.

Pritiahol si ju bližšie a trochu spomalil.

"Vieš," povedal uvoľnene. "Tvoje krstné meno je celkom dlhé slovo. "Nemohli ti rodičia nájsť ešte dlhšie?"

"Čo za rodičov by svoje dieťa pomenovali po drakovi? Okrem toho, aj tak mi nehovoríš krstným menom," nahnevane zareagovala, chytiac sa tejto témy ako záchranného lana. Ignoroval ju.

"Počul som, že ťa Weslík volá ´Miona´, čo ma neprekvapuje, pretože som si istý, že je pre jeho malý mozog ťažké spracovať také ohromné množstvo slabík."

"Len štyri!"

"To je na Weasleyho veľa. Tak či tak som sa rozhodol, že potrebuješ prezývku."

"Už ma voláš ´humusáčka´, nespomínaš si?" prehovorila potichu. To tiež ignoroval.

"Rozhodol som sa, že ťa budem volať Mia*" odvetil vecne. Skoro zalapala po dychu, keď sa jej to slovo ozývalo v hlave. Mia. Mija. Moja. Prestala tancovať a odtiahla sa, ale on jej ruku nepustil. Chcela na neho vykríknuť, že _nie je_ jeho majetok.

Ale bola.

"Ach, bože," povedala potichu. Zjavne si nevšimol jej nepokoj a strhol si ju späť na hruď.

"Poď sem," povedal. "Robíš prekliato ťažkým dokončiť jeden tanec. Čo je s tebou, do pekla?"

"Už som ti to povedala!" ostro odsekla. "My-"

"Áno, áno, chytia nás, Harry a Ron, blábláblá," vyprskol.

"Nevadí ti to?" povedala, zízajúc zmätene do jeho ortuťových očí.

"Nemôžem povedať, že vadí," odvetil uvoľnene.

Násilne sa od neho odtrhla a odkráčala k prístroju. Definitívne odtiahla ihlu preč a otočila sa späť k nemu.

"To krucinál nie je pravda a ja to viem. Čo by si urobil, keby sem práve teraz prišli tvoji malí slizolinskí priatelia? Čo keby nás Pansy, tvoja _priateľka_, videla spolu? Alebo Montague? Priznal by si, čo tu robíme?"

Mlčal a ona prikývla.

"Presne! Pred nimi by si ma roztrhal na kúsky, aby si si zachránil reputáciu. Božechráň, aby videli úžasného Malfoya vystrájať s humusáčkou, _dotýkať_ sa špinavého stvorenia ako som ja! Preboha, tá špina by sa mohla o teba otrieť, aby si vedel! Mohol by si sa nakaziť na celý život tým, že len dýchaš ten istý vzduch!"

Konečne ho dostala. Jeho oči boli ľadové a čeľusť zaťatá v tvrdej čiare. Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla. Bol čas urobiť tú najťažšiu vec, ktorú kedy vo svojom živote urobila. Bolo treba každý kúsok guráže, ktorú vlastnila a každý kúštik sily, aby sa jej netriasol hlas.

"A na rovinu, ani ja by som to nebola schopná svojim priateľom vysvetliť. Myslím, _seba_, ktorá som sa znížila k priateľstvu so slizolinskou špinou a hlavne s fanatickým, rozmaznaným, sebeckým, _obalamuteným_ bastardom, ako si ty..." Prinútila sa krátko zasmiať, hoci sa skoro pri tom úsilí zadusila. Pocítila ako jej srdce puklo vo dvoje pri pohľade na ten výraz na jeho tvári. Ublížila mu tým a to hlboko. Pokračovala, obrniac sa proti tej bolesti. "Myslím, že som pokračovala v tejto fraške dosť dlho. Naše prímerie je u konca a už sa viac nebudem musieť tváriť, že sa mi nehnusí každý pohľad na teba. Úprimne, neviem, čo som si myslela, že som to vôbec tak dlho predstierala!"

Dracove črty sa zdali vytesané v ľade. Bolo treba týždne, aby sa roztopila tá tvrdá, chladná ulita, do ktorej sa uzavrel a jej stačil jediný okamih, aby znova tie hradby postavila. V tomto okamihu sa hnusila sama sebe. Bolo jej zle.

"Chápem," povedal potichu. "Fajn. Vďaka, že si mi to vyjasnila. Tvoja logika je ako vždy bez chybičky."

"Skrátka choď, Draco," prosila. Triasla sa snahou zadržať slzy. Ledva dokázala hovoriť.

Otočil sa na päte a odišiel. Keď sa za ním dvere zabuchli, Hermiona sa zrútila. Plakala, ako keby jej vytrhli dušu z tela. Pritiahla si kolená k brade a knísala sa ako stratené dieťa.

Bože, ako bude po tomto schopná žiť sama so sebou?

* * *

**Poznámka od Tessky:**

*V origináli ju Draco volá Mi. (Mi. My. _Mine_.). Mi je z latinčiny a všetky tri znamenajú _moja_.

A ja dodávam, že mia sa píše moja po taliansky, mija sa číta. Zvažovala som ešte maja ako ruskú výslovnosť toho istého slova, ale kde by Hermiona k ruštine prišla. :D


	12. Kapitola 12

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/12/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola dvanásť**

Draco nikdy vo svojom živote nebol taký zúrivý. Vyšiel do chodby a zastal, pozerajúc sa na dlhý rad okien, ako keby ich nikdy predtým nevidel.

Čo sa mu to do pekla stalo? Skutočne sa cítil... dotknuto! V skutočnosti sa cítil horšie než dotknuto. Mal pocit, ako keby ho Crabbe kopol do brucha. Niekoľkokrát. Zrazu mu svitlo, že si hlúpo dovolil zblížiť sa s Grangerovou. Vlastne mu na tej špinavej malej humusáčke začalo záležať.

Zasmial sa krátko a bez humoru. Svojím spôsobom tej malej mrche dlhoval za tento budíček. Mal by jej poďakovať za to, že ho priviedla späť k rozumu. K odozve jej slov: _Bože, čo si to myslel? _

Zablahoželal si, že sa vrátil do normálu a usmial sa tým nenávistným úškrnom, o ktorom vedel, že ním _ona_ pohŕda. Áno, Draco Malfoy bol späť.

Siahol po prútiku, odrazu zaplavený potrebou rozbiť všetky okná na chodbe. Potreboval cítiť vo svojej tvári ten chladný vzduch.

Zovrel prútik, ale zrazu to nestačilo. Potreboval ublížiť niekomu tak, ako bolo ublížené jemu. Potreboval ublížiť _jej_. Niekoľkokrát do seba vtiahol hlboké, nahnevané nádychy a bojoval s nutkaním vrátiť sa, čiastočne zo strachu, čo by mohol urobiť.

Urobil štyri odhodlané kroky od dverí, ktoré sa zrazu týčili ako brána do jeho osobného pekla.

_Skrátka choď, Draco_, povedala.

Nie _Malfoy_, len _Draco_.

"Sakra!" zavrčal a otočil sa.

Draco vošiel do miestnosti s očakávaním, že Hermiona bude upratovať, možno si pohmkávať veselú melódiu a potľapkávať sa po chrbte. Namiesto toho hystericky vzlykala schúlená na zemi.

Stuhol.

Po chvíli ho buď počula alebo jeho prítomnosť vycítila.

"Myslela som, že si odišiel," prehovorila nezreteľným šeptom a utrela si rukávom oči.

"Po niečo som sa vrátil," zamrmlal. Jeho dobiela rozpálený hnev sa zmiernil, keď ju neočakávane zbadal plakať. Draco sa snažil ten fakt spracovať. Nielen plakať, ale vzlykať ako niekto, komu sa rozbila obľúbená hračka. Predtým na neho jačala s čistou nezaujatou vypočítavosťou, taká bezcitná ako automat. Prečo potom...? Prstami sa v zmätku pohrával s prútikom.

_Skrátka choď, Draco_, vtedy povedala. A predsa ho nikdy predtým nenazvala krstným menom.

Hlasno potiahla nosom, zrejme sa snažila znova dostať pod kontrolu.

"Zober si, po čo si prišiel a bez obáv odíď," povedala povýšenecky, keď si odkašľala, ale tie slová boli stále sotva počuteľné.

"Vrátil som sa, aby som ti to vytmavil. Ale teraz sa snažím prísť na to, prečo si rozrušená," povedal, ako keby nahlas čítal zo zaujímavého novinového článku. "Bola si celkom pokojná, kým si rozprávala o svojich dôvodoch, prečo nikdy nechceš znova vidieť moju tvár. Ani jedna slzička, keď si vymenovávala to množstvo dôvodov, za ktoré si zaslúžim tvoju nekonečnú nenávisť. Každé prekliate slovo bolo vypočítané, aby ma zasiahlo ako malý otrávený šíp. Celkom pekne si v tom uspela, ako dobre vieš. Bolo to to _obalamutený_, čo ma dostalo. Všetko ostatné bolo stopercentná pravda, ale naznačiť, že som bol obalamutený - veľmi bystré. A spomenúť, že si všetko po celý čas predstierala. Skutočne vynikajúce predstavenie. Povedal by som, že celkom podľa plánu. Takže sa musím sám seba pýtať. Prečo teraz plače?"

Draco sa k nej otočil a pozrel sa na ňu s prižmúrenými očami. Hermiona sa postavila. Objala sa rukami, ako keby sa bránila pred chladom. Pohol sa k nej. Odmietala sa na neho pozrieť. Oči mala pevne zatvorené nad lícami zmáčanými slzami. Zastal pred ňou.

"Pozri sa na mňa, Grangerová," zavrčal. Otvorila oči a nešťastne hľadela do tých jeho. Spokojne prikývol. "Presne ako som si myslel. Viem, prečo plačeš."

Odmietavo pokrútila hlavou a začala cúvať. Nasledoval ju ako zviera na love. Zúrivosť, ktorú pociťoval na chodbe, sa zmenila na slabý hnev. Jeho hlas bol drsným šepotom.

"Ach, áno. Viem. Si rozrušená, pretože si klamala, však? Povedz mi, že to nie je ten dôvod. Slečinke Stelesnenie chrabromilskej cnosti vyšlo z úst klamstvo a teraz ju to zabíja! Je to tak, Mia? Vôbec si nemyslíš, že som slizolinská špina, všakže? Som si istý, že si myslíš, že som rozmaznaný, fanatický a sebecký, ale stavil by som sa, že sa ti takýto páčim. "

Stále krútila hlavou a zazrela ku dverám, ako keby rada zdrhla, ale cúvala priamo k stene. Draco vytrvalo pokračoval za ňou, až kým nebola pritlačená o kameň a jeho tvár nebola len kúsok od jej. Triasla sa ako vydesené mačiatko a hruď sa jej v panike takmer zdvíhala.

"Ani ty ku mne necítiš nenávisť. Cítiš, Mia?" spýtal sa potichu. Jej oči boli v tom matnom svetle obrovské. "_Cítiš_?"

"Necítim k tebe nenávisť, Draco," priznala šeptom a slzy stiekli po jej lícach. Jeho zmysly zaplavil triumf. Hrubo ju prirazil o stenu a pridržal na mieste svojimi bokmi. Vzal nežne do rúk jej tvár. Sklonil sa a pobozkal ju.

Hermiona by sa zrútila, keby ju Dracovo telo nedržalo na mieste. Jej už preťažené zmysly sa nedokázali vyrovnať s jeho útokom. Nohy mala bezmocné. Ani sa nepokúsila premýšľať; namiesto toho ovinula ruky okolo jeho krku v zbytočnom pokuse zabrániť, aby sa neutopila. Na to už bola príliš hlboko. Jeho bozk bol elektrizujúci, drvil jej pery, keď ju ochutnával so skoro primitívnou intenzitou. Zamraučala, ale pevne sa držala, keby sa bol odtiahol. Za to, čo mu urobila, si zaslúžila akékoľvek pokánie, ktoré jej uloží. Pritisla sa k nemu a zaplietla mu ruky do vlasov, diviac sa tej ich neuveriteľnej mäkkosti.

Jeho bozk sa zmenil z trestajúceho na nežný. Hryzkal jej pery a hladil ich svojím jazykom. Mala pocit, že jej horí krv. Jeho ústa opustili jej ústa a skĺzli na jej krk, zanechávajúc cestičky tepla, ktoré v jej lone vyvolali peklo. Potrebovala ho zastaviť. Jeho ruky sa posúvali po jej tele... pod jej blúzku... horúce, také horúce na jej pokožke. Jeho ústa sa plazili hlbšie po jej kľúčnej kosti. Nejasne premýšľala, kde sa stratila jej viazanka... a tie gombíky na blúzke... Bože. Chabo sa pokúsila prehovoriť, ale z jej pier nevzišlo nič iné, len ston túžby.

Náhle sa od nej Draco odtlačil a ona sa skoro pri tej strate podpory zapotácala. Klesla popri stene, keď zo svojich vlasov vymotal jej ruky a urobil niekoľko krokov dozadu. Bol zadýchaný a ťažko prehĺtal, kým sa Hermiona pokúšala zostať stáť. Bez tej stabilnej steny by sa bola zrútila. Tam, kde sa ešte nedávno pritláčalo jeho rozpálené telo, vzduch chladil ako ľad.

Trhane sa nadýchol.

"Myslím, že sme jasne dokázali, že ku mne skutočne necítiš nenávisť," povedal potichu. Skutočne sa zasmiala, hoci ten zvuk hraničil s hystériou.

"Nie, určite k tebe necítim nenávisť," zašepkala.

"Prečo?"

Zízala na neho. "Po tom, čo sa práve stalo? Ako sa ma to môžeš pýtať? Som z teba vydesená!"

Tváril sa totálne zmätene. Nejako našla silu odtlačiť sa od steny. Neovládateľne sa triasla a začali jej cvakať zuby, ale pokiaľ on ostával v bezpečnej vzdialenosti...

"Som vydesená z toho, že všetci uvidia, čo cítim, keď sa na teba pozriem. Nedokážem na teba prestať myslieť. Nedokážem od teba odtrhnúť oči - to si si iste všimol! Ustavične ťa sledujem. Nedokážem vôbec premýšľať bez toho, aby si sa do toho nezamiešal ty. Nemôžem jesť - už som si trikrát zužovala sukňu. Nedokážem spať bez toho, aby sa mi o tebe nesnívalo. Polovicu času si pripadám ako inferius."

Prikročil k nej a ona znova tvrdo cúvla k stene a zdvihla ruku, aby ho zarazila. Zastavil. Nahnevane zažmurkala na tie slzy, čo jej znova zaplavili oči.

"Zostaň presne tam. Nebudem zodpovedná za svoje činy, ak sa ma znova dotkneš." Znelo to ako hrozba, ale bola to prosba. Keby sa jej znova dotkol, odovzdala by sa mu bez najmenšieho boja. Vedela to a všetko logické vysvetľovanie sveta by tento fakt nezmenilo. "Nechápeš? Nemôžeme byť spolu. To skrátka nebude fungovať. Bez ohľadu na to, ako veľmi si prajem, aby to bolo inak."

"Zatiaľ sme si viedli celkom dobre," povedal s kamenným výrazom.

"Vieš, že to nevydrží, Draco. Skôr, či neskôr nás objavia. A čo urobíme potom? Musíš čeliť realite."

Prešiel si rukou cez svoje už rozstrapatené vlasy. Zatvorila oči, spomínajúc na tú ich pavučinovú jemnosť. Keď oči znova otvorila, kráčal smerom k nej. Pulz v jej hrdle prudko vyskočil. Zalapala po dychu, keď zdvihol ruku, aby sa dotkol jej tváre.

"Sľúb mi, že sa zase stretneme," povedal. Pokrútila hlavou.

"Nemôžem."

"Ak mi to nesľúbiš, budem ťa bozkávať, až kým to neurobíš," varoval ju. Zatvorila oči, lebo vedela, že to bude trvať polovicu milisekundy.

"Sľubujem," zaškrípala zubami.

"Dobrá malá chrabromilčanka," povedal nadradeným tónom.

Znova pocítila dotyk jeho pier na svojich a jeho zuby na okamih zachytili jej spodnú peru. Okamžite sa jej roztočila hlava.

A potom bol preč.


	13. Kapitola 13

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/13/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola trinásť**

Keď Draco po druhý raz opustil tú miestnosť, mal oveľa lepšiu náladu. Uvedomil si, že si pri chôdzi píska jednu z Hermioniných pesničiek.

Necítila k nemu nenávisť! Zasmial sa v úžase pri pomyslení na to, ako zareagovala na jeho bozk. Sakra, skoro úplne stratil kontrolu. Len vďaka spomienke na to sa jeho krv znova rozpálila a on sa otočil na päte a zahol na strešnú záhradu. Deň bol jasný, ale tak ľadovo chladný, že na zatienených častiach podlahy bola hladká vrstva námrazy.

Draco ten chlad uvítal. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a ucítil, ako ho chlad bodavo popŕhlil v pľúcach. Vydýchol biely obláčik dychu a prehrabol si rukou vlasy, len aby zistil, že sú beznádejne rozstrapatené. Smutne sa usmial pri spomienke na Hermionine ruky v nich. Neprítomne vrhol kúzlo, ktoré dalo každý vlások na jeho miesto.

Vytriezvel, keď sa mu vrátili jej slová. Vtedy zúril, ale chápal, prečo sa mu pokúsila ublížiť. Mala pravdu. To, čo robil, bolo rizikom pre oboch. Stále považoval za náročné uveriť, že sa tak zaplietol. Začalo to ako prosté pobavenie. Mal v pláne len sa pohrať s humusáčkou. Strhol sa. Bolo pre neho ťažké vôbec premýšľať o nej tak, ako premýšľal predtým.

Postupne prijal svoju príťažlivosť k nej ako výlučne fyzickú reakciu, telesný zvierací inštinkt. Ale rozrástlo sa to na niečo viac než fyzické. Niečo, čo nebol pripravený prijať. Keď ju predtým počul vzlykať, chcelo sa mu vziať ju do náručia a objímať ju, čo ho ohromilo. Už počul ženy plakať a vždy ho to otravovalo. Bolo mu jasné, že používali slzy ako zbraň. Hermionine slzy boli iné; vôbec nezamýšľala, aby ich videl.

Výbušne si povzdychol a sledoval ako pomaly mizne opar jeho dychu. Mal by sa pokúsiť popremýšľať o tom, čo by sa stalo, keby ich uvideli spolu. Čo by urobil? Trpko sa zasmial, pretože vedel, že Hermiona mala pravdu. Najpravdepodobnejšie by ju roztrhal na kúsky, než by priznal, že je za... _pletený _s muklorodenou.

Zrazu sa pri tej myšlienke zhnusil sám sebe a pohol sa späť dovnútra. Z vedomia, že ona by povstala v tom jej odvážnom malom chrabromilskom štýle a priznala sa ku vzťahu s ním, sa cítil jedine oveľa horšie.

Mračil sa, keď kráčal dole schodmi. Kde bola jeho sebakontrola? Bolo to len dievča. Nepotreboval ju. Mala pravdu. Toto by nikdy nevyšlo. Rozhodol sa, že sa jej bude vyhýbať. Ona to pochopí.

ooOoo

Hermiona kráčala do chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti z knižnice, keď sa nejaká ruka načiahla z tieňov a stiahla ju za brnenie. Siahla po prútiku, aby potrestala útočníka, ale obe jej zápästia zadržali silné ruky pri stene. Zrazu spoznala Dracovu vôňu a vydýchla úľavou. Vždy voňal čisto a akosi korenisto, skoro ako čerstvá bazalka a leto.

"Draco," vydýchla. "Už je to päť dní. Myslela som, že ma už viacej nechceš vidieť."

Zovrel jej zápästia mocnejšie.

"Nechcel som. Pokúšal som sa ti vyhýbať, ale po dnešných Elixíroch..."

Zachichotala sa. "Bolo to vyslovene diabolské," priznala. "Strašne sa za seba hanbím."

"Strašne," zopakoval pochybovačne.

"Ignoroval si ma," vysvetľovala.

"Bol to tvoj nápad."

"Nenávidela som každú minútu."

"Ja tiež," povedal a zajal jej pery svojimi.

ooOoo

Tak skončilo ich päťdňové pokusné odlúčenie, ale potom sa všetko ešte väčšmi skomplikovalo.

Hermiona nemohla uveriť, že sa po večierke zakráda von_ bez_ Harryho a Rona. Tiež nemohla uveriť, že si od Harryho "požičala" Záškodnícku mapu bez toho, aby o tom vedel. Skoro vzala jeho neviditeľný plášť, ale nedokázala sa prinútiť vziať niečo také osobné. Nikdy by si neodpustila, keby ho zabavili kvôli tomu, že ju chytia.

Vykročila z vchodu v obraze, nenápadne sa rozhliadla a poťapkala mapu prútikom.

"_Slávnostne prisahám, že za nič dobré za lubom nemám_," zašepkala a uvedomila si, že tentoraz je to absolútne pravda.

"To poviem," pokarhala ju Tučná pani. Hermionu napadlo, či obraz má povinnosť nahlásiť ju.

"Idem na schôdzku s chlapcom," priznala. Tučná pani šťastne vzdychla a ťapla sa po lícach.

"Pamätám si! Tvoja tajná láska," vydýchla. "Tak utekaj a daj pozor na Zloducha. Ani nemuknem!"

Hermiona sa vďačne usmiala, skontrolovala mapu a rozbehla sa.

Dokonca i s mapou Hermione dalo zabrať vyhnúť sa Filchovi, jeho otravnej mačke, Zloduchovi a ostatnými potulujúcim sa učiteľom pri svojej ceste k Dracovi. Začala byť zvedavá, či _niektorý_ z dospelých vôbec šiel do postele!

Draco na ňu čakal v tej chodbe pri oknách. V noci vyzerala úžasne, keď mesačné svetlo vrhalo gotické vzory modrého svetla po zemi a zvýrazňovalo sochy v ich výklenkoch. Na chvíľu zastala a študovala ho, kým pozeral na jazero. Vyzeral ako nádherná socha, keď sa tak uvoľnene opieral o okenný rám. Dal si dole čierny habit a ten mu padal z jednej ruky k zemi ako temná tôňa. Dnes večer bol oblečený celý v čiernom, bezpochyby vhodnejšie pre zakrádanie sa, hoci by o dušu prisahal, že Malfoyovci sa nezakrádajú. Košeľa sa podobala na pirátsku, pri krku bola otvorená. Vlajúce rukávy boli nazberané v manžetách s dlhou radou strieborných gombíkov. Čierne nohavice boli ako zvyčajne tesné a obopínali jeho zadok a nohy, aby vyvolali maximálny účinok. Mal obuté čierne topánky, ktoré očaroval tak, aby nevydávali žiaden hluk, keď kráčal. V mesačnom svetle jeho vlasy žiarili striebrom.

Vzdychla si a skoro si priala, aby nebol tak srdce-lámajúco nádherný.

Musel ju počuť vzdychnúť si, pretože sa otočil a šibalsky sa uškrnul.

"Neposlušná malá chrabromilčanka, ktorá sa zakráda po večierke?" spýtal sa a tľoskol jazykom, ako keby to nebol od začiatku jeho nápad. "Budem musieť pre teba vymyslieť vhodný trest."

Vkĺzla do jeho náručia s beznádejnou bezstarostnosťou. Usmiala sa.

"A čo takto ubozkávať ma k smrti?"

"To mi vyhovuje," vydýchol a pustil sa do toho.

ooOoo

Pansy Parkinsonová s prižmúrenými očami sledovala, keď Draco vstúpil do slizolinskej spoločenskej miestnosti v absurdnej rannej hodine. Bolo zrejmé, že bol vonku celú noc a bolo rovnako zrejmé, že s niekým bol, vzhľadom na ten rozstrapatený stav jeho vlasov a fakt, že si potichu pískal. Draco Malfoy si nikdy nepískal. Pansy sa skoro postavila a konfrontovala ho, ale vedela, že by to obratne otočil voči nej a prinútil by ju pochybovať o vlastných očiach. Bol dokonalý klamár. Začala počítať všetky jeho podivné zmiznutia za posledné mesiace; jeho výhovorky; jeho neurčité vysvetlenia; jeho podivínske správanie. Mala problémy s dýchaním kvôli tej zúrivosti, čo ju zachvátila.

Nevšimol si, že sedí v tieni, blízko tlejúceho ohňa a vošiel do svojej izby. Skôr než zmizol, začula kúsok piesne.

Nespoznala ju, ale tie slová boli vhodné. Jeho láska _bola_ ako nesprávny liek (_Bad medicine_).


	14. Kapitola 14

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/14/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola štrnásť**

Hermiona rozmazane zízala na Harryho, celkom neschopná pochopiť jeho otázku. Sedel oproti nej v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti, ktoré bola okrem nich dvoch prázdna. Poslal Rona do kuchyne, aby Hermione priniesol raňajky, ktoré nestihla, pretože si polovicu rána hovela v posteli. Ostatní chrabromilčania si vonku užívali sneh, ktorý sa stále držal na zemi, odkedy pred troma dňami napadol. A budeš potrebovať

"Kto to je?" zopakoval Harry.

"Nemám potuchy, o čom rozprávaš." Hermiona potiahla nosom a odpila si z horúceho kakaa. Strhla sa, keď ju popálilo na jazyku.

"Si úbohý klamár," poznamenal Harry. "Dnes ráno som ťa videl, ako dávaš Záškodnícku mapu späť do môjho kufra. Kam si šla?"

Po prvý raz vo svojom živote Hermione došli slová. Bola tiež vyčerpaná. S Dracom sa im podarilo nebozkávať sa celú noc, hoci jej pery boli v stave, ako keby sa bozkávala. Práve keď začala strácať všetko zdanie kontroly, Draco sa stiahol z dosahu a bavili sa o banálnych témach, až kým obaja znova normálne nedýchali. Ani jeden nebol dostatočne ochotný prekročiť tú hranicu, pretože ich vzťah bol priveľmi krehký. Odišli do miestnosti, ktorú nazývali Hudobná a strávili väčšinu noci počúvaním piesní, tancom, či sedením na gauči schúlení pri sebe, kým sa rozprávali o rôznych chrabromilčanoch alebo slizolinčanoch. Bolo to po prvý raz, čo si Hermiona pamätala, kedy sa s ním skutočne rozprávala a bola príjemne prekvapená, keď zistila, že je na Dracovi Malfoyovi oveľa viac, než sa dá vidieť očami.

To samozrejme nemohla priznať Harrymu Potterovi. Hlavne, keď na ňu zazeral tak, ako práve teraz.

"Hm..."

"No tak, Hermiona, po tom všetkom, čím sme prešli? Trolovia. Bazilisk. Trelawneyová. Vieš všetko o mojom fiasku s Cho Changovou a ty si mala minulý rok ten malý úlet s Viktorom Krumom... Kto by asi tak mohol byť horší než on? Musí to byť bystrohlavčan, tí sú jediní na teba dosť múdri... Terry Boot? Eddie Carmichael? Chambers?"

Len na neho zízala s kamennou tvárou.

"Potom bifľomorčania? Nemôže to byť Cedric Diggory, pretože, vieš, tá vec s Cho... Wayne Hopkins? Zacharias Smith?" Pri tom sa Harry zaksichtil. "Nie, Smith nie. Nemáš v úmysle mi to povedať, že nie?"

"Budeš menovať všetkých na škole?" spýtala sa pokojne.

"Nuž, slizolinčan to byť nemôže. Pokiaľ to nie je Blaise Zabini, niektoré baby hovoria, že je fešák..."

"Nenávidí muklorodených," pripomenula mu.

"Nerobia to všetci? A čo Miles Bletchey, nie je taký zlý ako niektorí zo slizolinčanov..."

"Nie," odvetila rozhodne.

Harry sa posadil s prudkým povzdychom. "Fajn! Tak mi to nehovor! Myslím, že mi je to aj tak jedno, pokiaľ to nie je Draco Malfoy -"

Hermione zabehla horúca čokoláda a zdesená si uvedomila, že sa jej rozpaľujú líca. Previnilo na Harryho pozrela, len aby zistila, že je jeho tvár bledá ako duch.

"Ty. Si. Musíš. Robiť. Srandu," dostával zo seba priškrtene.

Namáhavo prehltla a nešťastne sa na neho pozrela. Pokrútila hlavou.

Harry vyskočil na nohy. Jeho zelené oči zažiarili smaragdovým hnevom.

"AKO SA DO PEKLA MÔŽEŠ STRETÁVAŤ S DRACOM MALFOYOM?" kričal. "TOTÁLNE SI ZOŠALELA?"

Postavila sa a zovrela šálku tak mocne, až si myslela, že ju rozbije.

"_Prečo to proste neoznámiš celej škole_?" zajačala.

"PREČO TO NEUROBÍŠ _TY_, AK SI TAKÁ POBLÁZNENÁ DO TOHO AKOŽE STRAŠNÉHO MALÉHO SMRŤOŽRÚTA?" reval Harry. Hermiona mu zrazu chcela jednu vraziť. Vedela, že to zoberie takto, to bol dôvod, prečo nemala v pláne mu to povedať.

"Úprimne povedané, Harry, nie je to tvoja prekliata vec," odsekla povýšene. Zareagoval, ako keby mu strelila facku. Zalapal po dychu a zízal na ňu s výrazom nefalšovaného úžasu skôr, než sa jeho obočie stiahlo do zúrivého pohľadu. Náhle prikývol.

"Máš pravdu," povedal hlasom, ktorý sa triasol zúrivosťou. "Nie je to moja vec. Len si pamätaj, ak sa predo mnou teraz uzavrieš, nebude tu nik, kto pozbiera tie črepy, keď rozdrví tvoje srdce vo svojej chladnej pästičke."

Ron si vybral tento okamih, aby vošiel do spoločenskej miestnosti s tanierom dovysoka naplneným pečivom a ovocím. Zastal a zízal na nich. Vzduch praskal napätím. Harry sa pretlačil okolo neho a vybehol z miestnosti. Hermiona v zúfalstve klesla na gauč.

"Ušlo mi niečo?" spýtal sa zmätene Ron.

ooOoo

Harry si pripadal ako úplný idiot kvôli tomu, že si to nevšimol skôr. Teraz, keď to vedel, tá mlčanlivá výmena medzi Hermionou a Dracom Malfoyom bola ako nejaká rafinovaná hra známa len im dvom. Harry ich potajomky sledoval, keď hral s Ronom čarodejnícky šach. Nerozprával sa s Hermionou a odmietal Ronovi povedať prečo, takže Ron sa mstil tým, že Harryho porážal na šachovnici.

Niekoľko slizolinčanov sedelo za stolom v knižnici, čmáralo do kníh a chichotalo sa dostatočne potichu, aby ich nevyhodili. Draco sedel vedľa Pansy Parkinsonovej a zdal sa byť celkom ponorený do veľkej knihy.

Hermiona sedela s Nevillom a Ginny Weasleyovou za blízkym stolom. Kým sa Harry díval, Hermiona zdvihla výtlačok Pokročilej Transfigurácie, ktorú čítala (hoci Harry vedel, že mala vo svojej izbe svoju vlastnú) a odniesla ju za roh. Vrátila sa s Nebezpečnými odvarmi Smrti a posadila sa.

Asi o päť minút neskôr Malfoy vstal a stratil sa medzi policami. Vrátil sa s prázdnymi rukami o chvíľu neskôr. Harry bol ochotný odprisahať, že mal vo vrecku strčený kúsok pergamenu s Hermioniným rukopisom. Keď prechádzal okolo Hermiony, Draco zamrmlal: "Humusáčka."

Hermiona odpovedala: "Čistokrvné prasa."

Ale keď sa Draco posadil, Harry si všimol pobavený úsmev, ktorý mu hral na perách. Hermiona sa rozkašľala a zakryla si rukou ústa. Oči jej šibalsky iskrili. Harry mal dojem, že tie urážky boli teraz šifrovanými kódmi pre prejavy nežnosti. Nedokázal pochopiť, že sa Draco Malfoy skutočne _stretáva_ s Hermionou. Tajne, ale ochotne.

Pansy Parkinsonová sa zrazu postavila, zbalila si veci a vybehla z miestnosti. Hermiona sa udivene pozrela na Draca. Pohol ramenami v najmenšom náznaku pokrčenia a obvyklý ironický úsmev skrútil jeho pery. Hermiona si zahryzla do pery a pozrela sa na Harryho. Harry prevrátil oči. Znova pozrel na Malfoya, aby zistil, že ten slizolinčan na neho podozrievavo hľadí. Harry ho prebodol pohľadom. Malfoy sa uškrnul.

"Budeš ťahať alebo nie?" zrazu sa dožadoval Ron.

"Nie," rozhodol sa Harry. "Vypadnime odtiaľto. Všetka táto nemá komunikácia ma privádza do šialenstva."

ooOoo

Hermiona sedela na gauči v poloopustenej chodbe s učebnicou Staroveké runy opretou v lone. Za ňou sa týčila obrovská socha Brigity Winlockovej, slávnej aritmantičky, zastrčenej vo veľkom výklenku za tým gaučom. Za Brigitinými kamennými sukňami ležal na chrbte Draco Malfoy. Pre okoloidúcich bol neviditeľný vďaka železným špirálovitým ozdobám okolo podstavca sochy, ktoré ho úplne skryli z dohľadu. Bolo to jedno zo zopár miest na škole, kde ste sa mohli rozprávať bez toho, aby vás objavili.

"...uvažujem, že zostanem na Vianoce, hoci matka asi dostane záchvat paniky, keď si bude myslieť, že ju už viacej nemilujem," vravel Draco. "Dnes je v tomto výklenku prekliata zima."

"Chceš, aby som vyliezla tam hore a zahriala ťa?" spýtala sa provokačne.

"Už som ťa o to žiadal šesťkrát."

Hermiona sa zachichotala. "Viem, že ak to urobím a potom odtiaľ vyjdem, budem vyzerať, ako keby ma zasiahlo kúzlo víchrice."

"Nie je to moja chyba, že si pri mne na sebe nedokážeš udržať oblečenie."

Pobúrene zalapala po dychu. "Samozrejme, že je to tvoja chyba."

Okolo prechádzala prváčka z Bifľomoru a podivne sa na ňu pozrela. Hermiona sa usmiala, ako keby pre ňu bolo dokonale normálne rozprávať sa sama so sebou. Začula slabý šuchot a vedela, že sa Draco pretočil na brucho.

"Je mi vážne zima, Mia," povedal smutne. Zastonala. Musel klamať. Vedela, že jemu nikdy nie je zima. Jeho telesná teplota bola zjavne niekoľko stupňov nad normálom. Minimálne jeho pokožka jej vždy pripadala horúca. Striasla sa a odložila knihu nabok. Skôr než sa stačila pohnúť, zbadala približovať sa Harryho.

"Diffindo!" povedala potichu, signál pre Draca, aby bol ticho. Čakala, že Harry popri nej prejde bez toho, aby ju zobral na vedomie, pretože bol stále naštvaný, ale na jej prekvapenie zastal pred ňou. Jeho zelené oči sa podozrievavo rozhliadli.

"Podivné miesto na učenie," poznamenal.

"V týchto dňoch býva v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti trochu chladno," odvetila priamo.

"No, to býva, že?" odsekol.

"Zastavil si sa, aby si na mňa jačal ešte viac?" spýtala sa. Harry sa poťahal za čierne vlasy.

"Nie. Chcel som ti chcel povedať... dobre, už vieš, že to čo robíš je hlúpe... a nebudem predstierať, že to schvaľujem..."

Čakala, vediac, že Harrymu dáva poriadne zabrať dostať sa k pointe, keď je rozčúlený. Znova si poťahal vlasy, hoci už trčali tuctom smerov.

"Sakra, to, čo chcem povedať je, že som sa predtým mýlil. O tom, že tu pre teba nebudem. Pretože budem. Bez ohľadu na to, čo sa stane." Zhlboka sa nadýchol. "Tak. Povedal som to. V poriadku?"

Hermiona ho skoro zvalila obrovským objatím. Do očí sa jej vohnali slzy. Ťažko prehltla.

"Mám ťa rada, Harry," zamrmlala tak, aby to mohol počuť len on. "Si navždy ten najlepší priateľ."

Neohrabane ju pobúchal po chrbte a zakašľal. "Áno, nuž, len buď prekliato opatrná. Ak budeš potrebovať... aby som niekoho zakrucioval... len zavolaj." Pustila ho a on sa smutne usmial a odišiel. Chvíľu za ním s láskou hľadela.

"Potter to vie, však?"

Prikývla.

Draco povedal: "Áno, zachytil som tú zmienku o Cruciate. Som si istý, že by ma bol kvôli tebe až príliš ochotný zmeniť na malú kôpku popola."

"Potom musíš byť ku mne iba milý, nie?"

"Pottera sa nebojím," posmieval sa. "Ale, ak sem prídeš a zahreješ ma, predvediem ti, aký viem byť milý."

A ona šla.


	15. Kapitola 15

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/15/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola pätnásť**

Na druhý deň popoludní Hermiona skutočne sledovala metlobalový zápas, pretože všetci, Harry, Ron a Draco hrali. Zdalo sa, že nepriateľstvo medzi Dracom a Harrym je intenzívnejšie a oni jačali a narážali jeden do druhého, robili taktické finty, aby počas hry toho druhého oklamali. V jednom okamihu sa zlatonka vznášala rovno nad nimi a bol potrebný Angelinin výkrik, aby na seba prestali kričať a dávali pozor. Dovtedy zlatonka zmizla. Hermiona si vzdychla. Chlapi.

Dosť sa pri sledovaní samotnej hry nudila a úplne stratila prehľad o bodoch, hoci ju bavilo sledovať Draca na metle. Bolo fajn, že nikdy neprechladol, pretože metlobalové ihrisko bolo pokryté snehom a Hermiona mrzla schúlená v teplom kožušinovom plášti a s chráničmi na ušiach.

Harry s Dracom sa obaja rútili vpred a prudko zatočili. Preleteli okolo štadiónov v červeno-zelenej šmuhe a potom sa stočili dohora. Draco zjavne lietal lepšie než kedy predtým, keď udržoval tempo s Harrym. Budú to skutočné preteky, aby sa zistilo, kto ju dnes chytí-

_"Pozor!" _

Ten výkrik vyšiel z tucta hrdiel a Draco sa vo vzduchu roztočil ako handrová bábika, keď ho zospodu zasiahla dorážačka. Rútil sa k zemi, kým sa jeho metla točila iným smerom. Harry sa stočil rýchlejšie než myšlienka a pokúsil sa ho zachytiť, ale bolo to neskoro. Draco narazil na snehom pokrytú zem.

Hermiona nebola schopná ani vykríknuť. Nespomínala si na beh k ihrisku, ale odstrkovala všetkých, čo jej stáli v ceste, až kým sa vedľa Draca nezrútila na kolená. Na snehu bola krv. Harry si kľakol z druhej strany Draca. Jeho zelené oči sa bezmocne stretli s jej, kým ho neodstrčila nabok Pansy Parkinsonová.

"Vypadni od neho, humusáčka," povedala jedovato.

Hermiona ju ignorovala a jemne sa dotkla Dracovej hlavy. Zacítila krv valiť sa z rany v zadnej časti jeho lebky. Pevne pritlačila ruku na ranu a snažila sa zastaviť krvácanie. Nehýbal sa, ako keby bol mŕtvy a bol skoro taký bledý ako sneh, na ktorom ležal.

"Kde je Madam Pomfreyová?" spýtala sa chrapľavo.

"Na ceste," povedal Harry.

Hermiona sa sklonila tak hlboko, až sa jej pery obtreli o Dracovo ucho.

"Vydrž, láska," prosila potichu. "Prosím, vydrž."

Začula slabý zvuk a prekvapene sa posadila.

Dracove šedé oči boli otvorené.

"Mia," povedal potichu a mierne sa usmial.

Hermiona sa rozplakala. Našťastie v tej chvíli prišla madam Pomfreyová a odohnala divákov nabok, vrátane Pansy a Hermiony.

"Vynikajúca práca v zvládnutí krvácania, slečna Grangerová," povedala vecne Pomfreyová a vrhla na Draca niekoľko kúziel. Potom ho odlevitovala a odviedla z ihriska do nemocničného krídla. Pansy venovala Hermione pohľad nefalšovanej zloby a ponáhľala sa za nimi. Hermiona vstala a pozrela sa na Harryho, ktorý sa doširoka uškŕňal.

"Nie som si celkom istý, ako plánuješ túto malú scénu vysvetliť," povedal potichu, "ale určite o tom bude o chvíľu hovoriť celá škola."

Hermiona by si zakryla tvár rukami, ale jedna z nich bola vlhká od Dracovej krvi. Zrazu jej bolo zle. Harry ju zovrel okolo pliec a kráčali s prúdom divákov preč z ihriska.

ooOoo

Keď Hermiona a Harry vstúpili do spoločenskej miestnosti, hovor utíchol. Hermiona pocítila nával rumenca na svojich lícach a zrazu vedela, ako sa Harry cítil zakaždým, keď ho predstavovali cudzím ľuďom. Ale títo ľudia mali byť jej priateľmi.

"Takto zachrániť Malfoya," vyčítavo povedala Katie Bellová.

Hnev potlačil Hermione rozpaky. "Boli by ste radšej, keby som ho nechala zomrieť?" spýtala sa rozhorčene. Miestnosťou sa ozvalo niekoľkokrát zopakované ´áno´ a Hermiona sa nahnevane rozhliadla. "Fajn, to je zasrane správny postoj! Dúfam, že keď sa niekedy ťažko zraníte, tak dav divákov nebude postávať okolo a nenechá vás vykrvácať na smrť!"

"Pomôcť je jedna vec," povedal Fred Weasley, "ale ty si sa z tribúny k Malfoyovi dostala, ako keby si sa premiestnila."

"Skôr si vyzerala, ako keby si si o toho blba robila starosti," dodal George.

Hermiona si vzdychla. "Je mi ukradnuté, ako to vyzeralo. Urobila by som to isté kvôli vám. Môžete si tu postávať a ohovárať, ako sa vám páči. Ja idem hore."

Ron vykročil dopredu. "Dajte si odchod!" zakričal. "Počúvajte sa, prečo to neurobíte? Hermiona a _Malfoy_? Neznie vám to prekliato absurdne? Premýšľajte o tom."

Ostatní chrabromilčania sa skutočne zatvárili zahanbene a Hermiona strelila po Ronovi vďačným pohľadom, hoci bol zľahka zafarbený vinou, pretože vedela, že sa Ron za ňu postavil len preto, že nepoznal pravdu. Pozrela sa na Harryho, ktorý si povzdychol.

"To je taký problém? Hru zrušili, takže budeme znova hrať na budúci týždeň. Ak Malfoy nebude môcť lietať, budú si musieť nájsť druhého stíhača."

Rozhovor sa okamžite stočil k metlobalu a Hermiona sa rýchlo vydala na útek. Hodila sa na posteľ a schovala si tvár do vankúša. Ani nemohla ísť do nemocničného krídla, aby zistila, či je Draco v poriadku. Oči sa jej zaliali slzami.

"Si do neho zamilovaná, však?" spýtal sa niekto za ňou. Posadila sa a na Padminej posteli našla sedieť Ginny Weasleyovú a sledovať ju.

"Čože?" spýtala sa Hermiona a pretrela si chrbtom ruky oči.

"Do Draca Malfoya. Si do neho zamilovaná."

Hermiona to nepoprela. Ginny pokrútila hlavou a vzdychla si.

"Nezávidím ti. Je dosť ťažké milovať Harryho a to nie je arogantný, netolerantný, skazený netvor z čistého zla."

"Vďaka... myslím."

Ginny prikývla. "Je skoro čas na večeru."

"Nie som hladná."

"Mala by si ísť dole a pokúsiť sa predstierať, že je všetko v normále. Inak len tie fámy potvrdíš."

Hermiona si pošúchala spánky, aby zahnala rastúcu bolesť hlavy, ale vedela, že Ginny mala pravdu.

ooOoo

Večera bola čistým mučením. Hermiona cítila neustálu paľbu pohľadov, hoci väčšina z toho bola asi paranoja. Jedlo jej chutilo ako popol, ale prinútila sa ho zjesť v úsilí o normálnosť. Zaletela pohľadom k slizolinskému stolu a pocítila bodnutie straty. Draco tam mal byť, strieľať po nej nenávistným pohľadom a úškrnom, ktorý by opätovala s potlačeným úsmevom.

Všimla si, že chýba Pansy Parkinsonová. Tá slizinská domýšľavka asi zostávala pri Dracovej posteli, uhládzala jeho bledé vlasy z dokonalého čela a bozkávala ho vlhkými bozkami na pery.

Skoro ju na chvíľu zaslepila žiarlivosť a odtlačila od seba tanier. Už viacej nemohla.

Harry sa nad ňou zľutoval a odprevadil ju späť do chrabromilskej veže. Vďakabohu, Ron mal vážnu diskusiu so Seamusom a sľúbil, že sa k nim pripojí neskôr, takže kráčala s Harrym po chodbách len ona.

"Bude v poriadku," povedal Harry a strelil po nej ustaraným pohľadom.

Hermiona nešťastne pokrútila hlavou.

"Toto je tá najhoršia vec, ktorou som kedy vo svojom živote prešla," priznala. "Radšej by som brala ďalšieho trola. Alebo baziliska. Alebo Veď-Vieš-Koho. Radšej by som robila čokoľvek iné, než byť zamilovaná do Draca Malfoya. Nikdy som nechcela, aby sa to stalo, ale teraz to je... neviem. Je taký iný, keď sme sami."

"Mal by som dúfať, že je," zamrmlal Harry. "Inak si budem myslieť, že si zošalela."

"Ešte si to nemyslíš?"

"Nuž... áno," povedal Harry podporujúco.

Hermiona sa zachichotala. "Na tvoju úprimnosť sa môžem spoľahnúť vždy."

ooOoo

O hodinu neskôr ležala na posteli neschopná zaspať, keď dnu vkĺzla Ginny a hodila jej balíček.

"Od Harryho," zašepkala a odišla.

Hermiona sa posadila a otvorila balíček. To, čo videla, ju nútilo chcieť vybehnúť do chlapčenských spálni a tucetkrát Harryho vybozkávať.

Bol to jeho neviditeľný plášť.


	16. Kapitola 16

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/16/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola šestnásť**

Celú cestu do nemocničného krídla bežala. Skôr než utiekla z chrabromilskej veže sa prinútila počkať, až všetci zaspia.

Keď sa dvere nehlučne otvorili, spomínala na to, koľkokrát bola v nemocničnom krídle. Obvykle navštíviť Harryho, ktorý bol v nemocničnom oddelení viac než ktokoľvek, koho poznala. Keď ho napadol Quirell/Voldemort, keď na neho zaútočili dementori, pohrýzol bazilisk, a keď mu egocentrický učiteľ odstránil kosti z ruky... ten zoznam bol zjavne nekonečný.

Závesy okolo postelí boli kvôli súkromiu zatiahnuté, ale nemocničná izba sa zdala byť z veľkej miery opustená. Boli obsadené len tri ďalšie postele a všetky boli od seba ďaleko. Za druhými závesmi objavila Draca.

Len čo zbadala jeho bledú hlavu na vankúši, vrhla sa k nemu a mocne ho objala. Ľahla si vedľa neho a pritisla si hlavu na jeho hruď, aby si dokázala, že jeho srdce stále bije.

"Mia?" začula a zdvihla hlavu.

"Vďakabohu," zamrmlala. "Mala som také obavy!"

Pritisla svoje pery na jeho, ako keby mu mohla poskytnúť cez ten bozk svoju životnú silu. Keď ho pustila, povedal: "Popoludní si mi chýbala."

"Bola by som tu, keby som mohla. Aj tak som skoro prišla. Len som ti to nechcela urobiť. Bez tvojho... vedomia."

"Si tu teraz." Zatvoril oči a vzdychol si. Vyzeral veľmi unavený.

"Som tu teraz," súhlasila a znova položila hlavu na jeho hruď. Mohla pod svojím lícom počuť tlkot jeho srdca, pomalý a rovnomerný.

"Myslím, že ma omámili, aby mi pomohli zaspať. Všetko je rozmazané. Pomfrejka mi vyliečila hlavu, ale zajtra príde špecialista zo Svätého Munga, aby sa uistil, že nemám žiadne poškodenie mozgu."

Hermiona zdvihla hlavu a šibalsky sa na neho pozrela. Pomaly z neho sťahovala prikrývky, aby odhalila jeho nočnú košeľu.

"Čo robíš?" spýtal sa, keď začala rozopínať gombíky. Vybozkávala cestičku za svojimi rukami, keď postupne rozopínala každý gombík. Zalapal po dychu, keď sa dostala k pupku a strčila doň svoj jazyk.

"Nemyslím, že som dosť silný na toto mučenie," protestoval chrapľavo. Zachichotala sa a prekĺzla späť, aby si znova oprela hlavu o jeho hruď. Jeho srdce už viac nebilo pomaly.

"Na tvojej fyzickej reakcii mi nepripadá nič nesprávne," povedala vecne.

"Ach, tak to bol len test?" spýtal sa.

"Určite. Veľmi vedecký. Vôbec na mňa nemá žiaden účinok."

"Prečo sa potom chveješ?"

"Ako vždy vieš, kedy klamem?"

"Pretože si tým najhorším klamárom, ktorého som kedy poznal?" navrhol.

"Nie, to nemôže byť tým."

Šťastne si vzdychla, pritisla sa ešte bližšie k jeho ležiacemu telu a okamžite zaspala s jeho rukami zamotanými do svojich vlasov.

Prebudila sa s povzdychom, čiastočne si vedomá toho, že ju niečo vyplašilo. Na závratný okamih nemala potuchy, kde je. Zdvihla hlavu a uvedomenie si okolia sa jej so šokom vrátilo.

Panenka skákavá! Čo keby sa pokúsili Draca v noci skontrolovať? Neviditeľný plášť ju zakrýval len čiastočne. Vyzrela z okna. Slabé svetlo zo svitania farbilo horizont. Musela sa vrátiť do chrabromilskej veže!

Posadil sa a zastala, aby vymotala Dracove prsty zo svojich vlasov. Keď si uvoľnila posledný prameň, všimla si, že je hore. Jeho pery skrivil spokojný úškrn.

"Vďaka, že si zostala," zamrmlal.

"Vrátim sa dnes večer, ak tu stále budeš," prisľúbila.

"Budem rátať minúty."

Bez humoru sa zasmiala. "Nie, nebudeš. Budeš tu mať Pansy, aby zaujala moje miesto." Zakryla si rukou ústa, ohromená tou nenávisťou vo svojom hlase.

"Žiarliš na Pansy?" Znel neveriacky. Postavila sa a rozvinula neviditeľný plášť.

"Si prekvapený?" spýtala sa roztrpčene. "Áno, žiarlim! Žiarlim na každý okamih, ktorý s tebou strávi. Keď ju vidím pri tebe sedieť na raňajkách, chce sa mi ku vám prejsť a vytrhať jej vlasy z hlavy. Keď vidím, ako ťa na nádvorí drží za ruku, chcem ju premeniť na horklumpa! Pohŕdam ňou, pretože môže byť s tebou za bieleho dňa, na chodbách, v triedach a ja s tebou môžem byť iba tajne, v tme, ne... viditeľná." Zovrela plášť. "A predsa ju nedokážem úplne nenávidieť. Nedokážem ju nenávidieť za to, že ťa miluje, pretože ju za to neobviňujem. Rozumiem, ako sa cíti." Zhlboka sa nadýchla a potichu pokračovala. "Vieš... aj ja ťa milujem."

Dracov výraz bol výrazom úplného šoku. Hermiona si navliekla plášť a utiekla.

ooOoo

Draca držali v nemocničnom krídle ďalšie tri dni, hoci Hermiona mohla dosvedčiť skutočnosť, že je celkom v poriadku. Po obe noci vkĺzla dnu, aby sa k nemu pripojila a poslednú noc len tak-tak unikla strate svojho panenstva. Cudná nočná flanelová košeľa, ktorú nosila pod plášťom, nebola celkom tak cudná po tom, čo jeho ruka vkĺzla pod okraj a prehladkala si cestičku nahor jej stehnom, aby vzala do dlaní jej zadok. Po celý ten čas jeho pery rozvracali jej zmysly, keď dráždil a vychutnávali jej ústa v symfónii rozkoše. Sotva dokázala uveriť veciam, ktoré dokázal urobiť so svojím jazykom! Vďakabohu, že vrhla okolo jeho postele umlčujúce kúzlo, aby sa mohli porozprávať, inak by sa ostatní nocľažníci určite prebudili na jej zvieracie mraučanie z rozkoše.

Pripadala si ako hlúpe stvorenie z čistej vášne, na striedačku rozpálená a ľadovo studená, keď jeho ruky hladili jej pokožku. Zrazu si uvedomila, že má nočnú košeľu vyhrnutú až pod prsiami a Dracove ruky vstupujú na nebezpečné územie. Za štyri sekundy by nebolo cesty späť...

So všetkou silou, ktorá jej v končatinách zostala, sa od neho odstrčila. Dopadla na zem tak silno, že si udrela bok a s cvaknutím sa jej zuby zahryzli do jazyka. Zízala na neho, ťažko dýchala a ochutnávala krv.

Posadil sa a pozrel na ňu.

"Myslel som, že ma miluješ," povedal chrapľavo. Znel tak veľmi ako ten starý Draco, že skoro doslova zalapala po dychu nad brutalitou jeho slov. Vyskočila na nohy.

"Ako sa to _opovažuješ_ použiť proti mne?" zasyčala.

Zrútil sa späť na vankúš a s frustrovaným povzdychom vrazil ruku do svojich strieborných vlasov.

"Je mi to ľúto."

Založila si ruky a vzdorne na neho pozerala.

"Myslím to vážne. Nemal som to povedať. Ja som len... chcem ťa tak strašne. Bojím sa, že z toho trochu šaliem," povedal. Načiahol k nej ruku. "Vráť sa sem."

Opatrne cúvla.

"Mala by som ísť."

Znova sa posadil.

"Vážne, Mia. Je mi to veľmi ľúto." Keď sa nepohla, prehodil nohy cez okraj postele, aby sa pripravil postaviť sa. "Nenúť ma, aby som ťa naháňal."

"Som si istá, že po troch dňoch v posteli dokážeš sotva kráčať," povedala prakticky, ale cúvla ešte o pár krokov.

"Potom spadnem a bude to tvoja chyba."

Oprel sa rukami o posteľ, aby si nimi pomohol dostať sa na nohy a ona vymrštila na protest ruku.

"Zostaň tam, kde si!"

"Poď sem a zostanem."

"Nemôžem. Nemôžem si v tvojej blízkosti veriť. Ak sa ma znova dotkneš, úplne sa rozpadnem." V úzkosti tuho zvierala plášť, krčiac ho pred sebou ako štít. "Ani neviem, kto viac som! Jediné, na čo dokážem myslieť, si ty. Stávam sa tvojím nemysliacim otrokom!"

Draco vydal no-no zvuk.

"Ťažko nemysliaci. Ty ustavične premýšľaš," povedal.

"Fajn, jeden z nás musí!"

"Prečo?" dožadoval sa. "Prečo nemôžeš jednoducho prijať to, čo sa medzi nami stalo?"

"Čo presne sa medzi nami stalo, Draco? Ani nedokážeme náš vzťah pomenovať! Ja som si hlúpo dovolila zamilovať sa do teba, hoci som vedela, že to môže viesť jedine k zlomenému srdcu a ty... nuž, nemám potuchy, čo cítiš ku mne, okrem viac než očividnej žiadostivosti! Občas si myslím, že sa chceš so mnou iba vyspať, aby si sa zbavil tohto nechceného prekliatia túžby, ktorým trpíš!" Len čo tie slová opustili jej pery, Hermiona sa zdesene nadýchla. Draco mlčal, čo poskytovalo jej slovám strašlivú vierohodnosť. Zrazu si pripadala mizerne hlúpo.

"Finite incantatem," dostala zo seba, aby ukončila to umlčovacie kúzlo.

"Mia-" začal Draco.

"Nevolaj ma tak!" zasyčala a vyrútila sa preč skôr, než sa mohla rozplakať.


	17. Kapitola 17

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/17/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola sedemnásť**

Niekoľko nasledujúcich dní sa Hermiona Dracovi vyhýbala. Jedávala v spoločenskej miestnosti, informovala Harryho a ostatných, že sa musí učiť. Väčšinu svojho času trávila zahrabaná v knihách pri chrabromilskom kozube. Vyhýbala sa knižnici, dokonca, aj keď potrebovala niečo vyhľadať. Niekoľkokrát poslala Nevilla či Ginny, aby jej priniesli konkrétny zväzok. Ginny vďakabohu na jej znovunájdené pustovnícke návyky nepovedala nič.

Najhorším mučením bolo vyučovanie. Prežívala vďaka tomu, že prichádzala v poslednom možnom okamihu a utekala akonáhle hodina skončila. Vyhýbala sa všetkým Dracovým pokusom zachytiť jej pohľad. Okľukou obchádzala všetky výklenky, v ktorých sa mohol skrývať. Zašiel tak ďaleko, že jej počas Herbológie okato hodil na stôl nejaký odkaz, ale ona ho okamžite vyhodila do vzduchu a neprečítaný spálila.

Harry ju nechal na pokoji, ale Ron si všimol jej správanie a bol z neho zmätený.

"Čo sa do pekla s tebou deje?" spýtal sa jeden večer. "Obyčajne mávaš hlavu zahrabanú v knihách, ale toto je smiešne. Nechodíš s nami na návštevu Hagrida, polovicu vyučovania od nás utekáš, ako keby ti horela sukňa a uháňaš po chodbách ako nejaká prekliata tarantula! Nenaješ sa - pozri sa na seba. Strácaš sa."

"Nechaj to byť, Ron," varoval Harry.

"Nie, nenechám; čo sa s ňou vôbec deje?" Prižmúrenými očami sa pozrel z Harryho na Hermionu a naspäť. "Ty to krucinál vieš, že? Aké prekliate tajomstvo musíte predo mnou tajiť?"

Harry pokrčil plecami. Hermiona sklopila zrak, neschopná pozrieť sa mu do očí.

"Ale no tak. Vysypte to, inak... odtiaľto odídem a nikdy už ani s jedným z vás neprehovorím."

"Hermiona je zamilovaná," strnulo prehovoril Harry. Lapala po dychu, až kým si nespomenula, že ho nezaprisahala, aby to tajil. A bolo naozaj nefér nepovedať to Ronovi. Až na to, že Ron nebude ani zďaleka taký chápajúci ako Harry, pretože Malfoya nenávidel s hlbokým a vytrvalým zanietením.

Ron sa sťažka posadil vedľa Hermiony.

"Robíš si srandu."

Zazrela na neho. "Je to tak ťažké predstaviť si to?" dožadovala sa.

Ron sa rozkašľal. "Ehm... nie, je to len... Je to Viktor Krum?"

Hermiona pokrútila hlavou. Sotva na Kruma pomyslela, odkedy sa vrátil do Durmstrangu.

"Niekto v Rokforte?" dopytoval sa Ron.

Hermiona prikývla. Ron sa pozrel na Harryho s prižmúrenými očami.

"Niekto, koho by som neschválil, inak by ste mi doteraz niečo povedali. Alebo Harry by mi povedal."

Hermiona sa začervenala a Harry ponuro prikývol.

"Je to Harry?"

Obaja naňho vytreštili oči a potom na seba. Hermiona sa rozosmiala.

"Ty by si nesúhlasil, keby bola zamilovaná do _mňa_?"

Ron šarlátovo očervenel.

"Nuž, ja by som... nesúhlasil, nie celkom. Myslím, že keby ste boli zamilovaní, bolo by to..." Zamračil sa. "Na rovinu, bolo by to trochu zvláštne."

"Žiadne strachy," úsečne odvetil Harry. "Nie je zamilovaná do mňa."

"Dúfajme, že by som spoznal, keby som to bol_ ja_, takže tipujem... nejaký bystrohlavčan. Terry Boot? Carmichael? Chambers?"

Jeho tipy boli tak identické s Harryho, že mohla len zízať v úžase.

"Nie? Potom nejaký bifľomorčan? Cedric Diggory? Viete, že si všetky od toho Trojčarodejníckeho súboja myslia, že je to úlovok. Dokonca Ginny na neho vyvaľuje oči. Zacharias Smith?"

"Je to Draco Malfoy," povedal Harry, zrejme neschopný vydržať to napätie dlhšie.

Hermiona sa strhla a čakala na výbuch.

"No tak, teraz vážne," povedal Ron. "Kto je to?"

Bolo treba pätnásť minút, aby presvedčili Rona, že vôbec nežartujú. Dovtedy bola Hermiona skoro v slzách a Harryho vlasy boli rozstrapatené oveľa viacej než zvyčajne. Ron, napočudovanie, vôbec nekričal. Len sedel na gauči a stále opakoval dve slová, až kým Hermiona nemala chuť kričať.

"Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Ron, zapetrifikujem ťa a uložím ťa do postele, ak sa s tým nevyrovnáš a s týmto neskončíš," pohrozila nakoniec.

"Ale _ako_ sa to stalo?" spýtal sa s nahnevaným pohľadom. "Použil na teba nejaké kúzlo? Alebo ti dal elixír lásky alebo..."

Priala si, aby mohla na svoju obranu použiť elixír lásky. Aspoň by jej to Ron odpustil. Pokrútila hlavou.

"Proste sa to stalo, Ron. Nečakala som to a nechcela som to. On ma nemiluje, ako si asi dokážeš predstaviť, takže sa mu vyhýbam. Nakoniec to prekonám."

Ron si vydýchol úľavou.

"To je od teba prvá inteligentná vec, ktorú som za posledných pár minút počul. Dobrý plán. Len zostaň tu dnu, tak dlho koľko potrebuješ, aby si sa z toho blbca spamätala." Načiahol sa a ochotne ju potľapkal po ruke. "Možno ťa Harry môže dať dokopy s Cedricom Diggorym."

"Myslím, že budem riešiť jeden problém naraz, ak ti to nevadí, Ronald," odvetila sucho.

ooOoo

Ron to možno považoval za dobrý plán, ale jej dobrovoľne prijatý exil ju za chvíľku privádzal do šialenstva. Steny chrabromilskej veže sa k nej začali približovať. Jednu noc sa prebudila z nočnej mory, v ktorej Draco volal jej meno.

Posadila sa a pokúsila sa zotrieť si únavu z očí. Vedela, že znova nezaspí, tak vstala a natiahla si školský habit na nočnú košeľu. Po tom poslednom výlete do nemocničného krídla už Harrymu vrátila neviditeľný plášť. Zišla po špičkách po schodoch do spoločenskej miestnosti, túžobne zízala na dieru v portréte a nakoniec vyšla von.

Tučná pani ju spoznala.

"Je trochu neskoro na návštevu svojho priateľa, nemyslíš?" spýtala sa so zívnutím.

"Zaspala som," zaklamala Hermiona. "Aj tak už asi na mňa nečaká, ale musím to skontrolovať."

"Samozrejme, že musíš. Utekaj," s unaveným mávnutím povedala Tučná pani.

Hermiona išla, pokojne kráčala cestou do svojej tajnej miestnosti, ťažená vedomím, že v tejto hodine bude Draco tvrdo spať. Teraz ňou pravdepodobne pohŕdal, po tom, ako sa k nemu správala.

Zastala pri dlhom rade okien a vyzrela von. Snežilo. Obrovské vločky všetko vonku zahalili. V chodbe by bola tma, nebyť podivnej odrazovej vlastnosti snehových oblakov, ktoré odrážali svetlá Rokfortu späť ako zvláštnu, matnú žiaru.

Hermiona vydýchla na zmrazené sklo a zahmlila okennú tabuľu. Zdvihla ruku a kreslila na tom skle tak, ako to robievajú deti. Jedno H. A potom srdce. A potom jedno D. Vzdychla si. Bláznivý sen. Mala chuť plakať, ale v noci sa už naplakala toľko, že by to zaplnilo jazero.

"Konečne si vyšla zo svojho exilu?" spýtal sa hlas za ňou, vďaka ktorému skoro vyskočila z kože. Zastonala a pritlačila si čelo na sklo, vítajúc ten ľadový chlad, aby schladil tú horúčavu, ktorá ju náhle zaplavila.

"Prosím, choď preč," zašepkala.

Draco si odfrkol. "Ani za nič. Štyri noci po sebe strážim túto chodbu. Každú noc prežívam na dvadsiatich minútach spánku. Ako si asi vieš predstaviť, nie som vo veľmi dobrej nálade."

"Fajn, tak to sme dvaja," odsekla.

Zvrtol ju tvárou k sebe.

"Nemôžeš sa mi vyhýbať naveky."

"Môžem sa snažiť."

"Ty mi vravíš, že ma už nikdy nechceš vidieť?"

"Nie je to zrejmé? A to hovoríš, že Ron je hlúpy."

"Neporovnávaj ma s Weasleym," varoval Draco. "Už som ti povedal, že si hrozný klamár."

"Neklamem!" vybuchla Hermiona. "Nikdy ťa nechcem znova vidieť!" Ruky zovrela v päsť. "Nikdy! Rozumieš?"

"Nie. Nerozumiem. Povedz mi prečo."

Jeho slová boli dokonale pokojné. Bojovala s ich upokojujúcimi účinkami.

"Vieš prečo. Pretože ma nemiluješ. Pretože ma nemôžeš milovať a ja nemôžem milovať teba a celá táto vec, čo sme začali, sa zmenila na fiasko, ktoré nedokážem kontrolovať. Musím sa od teba oslobodiť! Nechápeš to? Musím sa oslobodiť!" Vykročila dopredu, aby mohol vidieť slzy, ktoré jej teraz iskrili v očiach. Načiahla sa a zovrela zúfalými rukami jeho slizolinský plášť. Bolo ťažké byť tak blízko pri ňom, pozerať sa do jeho nepreniknuteľných očí a vysloviť svoje ďalšie slová, ale musela to urobiť. "Prosím, Draco, musíš ma nechať ísť. Sľúb mi, že ma nikdy znova neuvidíš. Sľúb mi to!"

Zdvihol ruky, chytil ju za jej zovreté päste a pevne ich zovrel.

"Kto kedy povedal, že ťa nemilujem?" spýtal sa mäkko.

To bola posledná vec, ktorú čakala, že od neho začuje. Slzy sa jej uvoľnili zo stavidiel a on si oslobodil jednu ruku a dotkol sa jej pier, aby sa stretli s jeho. Bezmocne na ňom visela, neschopná dokonca sformulovať nejakú odpoveď na jeho otázku. Spaľujúco ju bozkával, až kým sa nepokúsila nadýchnuť. Nakoniec uvoľnil jej ústa dosť dlho na to, aby jej položil otázku.

"Stále chceš, aby som ťa opustil?"

"Áno."

Znova ju pobozkal, drviac jej pery, trestajúc ju a jeho jazyk si vynútil prístup dnu, aby poláskal podnebie jej úst a vyslal nárazové vlny rozkoše jej telom. Rukami skĺzol po jej chrbte, od lopatiek k chrbtici a pevne ju k sebe pritlačil. Jej zmysly sa zapotácali a srdce sa rozbúšilo ako vydesenému králikovi. Jeho pery opustili jej a zanechali rozpálenú cestičku od jej krku k jej kľúčnej kosti. Nežne ju pohladil jazykom. Striasla sa a prudko nadýchla, kým sa snažila bojovať s náhlym návalom túžby.

"Stále chceš, aby som ťa opustil?"

Zakňučala, neochotná odpovedať. Jeho ústa opustili kľúčnu kosť a presunuli sa nižšie. Zrazu vedela, že neprestane, až kým sa nedozvie pravdu.

"Nie, do pekla s tebou! Nechcem, aby si ma opustil! Ani teraz a ani nikdy! Si spokojný?" vydýchla.

Dracovo zovretie sa trochu uvoľnilo. Jeho pery stále zotrvávali vo výstrihu jej nočnej košele. Odhryzol jeden gombík, zdvihol hlavu a vypľul ho ponad jej plece, skôr než sa na ňu šibalsky pozrel svojimi žiariacimi striebornými očami.

"Nie, nie som celkom spokojný," povedal a znova ju pobozkal. Okamžite sa upokojila a uvedomila si, že jej to už viac nevadí. Keď bol takto blízko nej a robil to, čo jej robil, nedokázala jasne premýšľať. Jediné, čo dokázala robiť, bolo cítiť a to, čo cítila práve teraz... bolo tak neuveriteľne dobré... Rozhodla sa, že si bude robiť starosti zajtra. Dnes bude s Dracom a nech je všetko ostatné prekliate. Bol jej mučiteľom a ona ho privítala.

"Chcem s tebou tancovať," povedal do jej ucha. Zízala na neho v čírom omámení z úžasu, čiastočne preto, že odhryzol preč ďalšie dva gombíky a celkom očakávala, že v tom bude pokračovať. Pozrela smerom k miestnosti s gramofónom.

"Nie. Tu," povedal a začal spievať. Jeho hlas bol ako mágia a vtiahol ju do nežného, malátneho tanca, kým vonku padal sneh v iskrivých vločkách. Pamätal si každé slovo z Bon Joviho piesne "I´d Die for You" a kým tancovali, bezchybne ju zaspieval. Ak si myslela, že ho predtým milovala, ten pocit nebol nič v porovnaní s tým, ako sa cítila, keď skončil. Nemohla zjavne zabrániť slzám, aby nevypadli, teraz keď si priznala, že bez neho nechce žiť.

Zastal a utrel jej svojimi palcami slzy z líc.

"Neviem, ako sa to stalo, ale naozaj ťa milujem," povedal a nežne ju pobozkal.

ooOoo

Pansy Parkinsonová ich sledovala z tieňov na konci chodby. Slzy zúrivosti ju bodali v očiach a nechty zatínala do dlaní, až si myslela, že budú krvácať.

Draca pozorne sledovala od tej nehody na metlobalovom ihrisku. Uľavilo sa jej, keď sa Hermiona neobjavila v nemocničnom krídle. Poskytlo jej nesmierne uspokojenie, keď videla, ako sa Hermiona Dracovi vyhýba, keď sa vrátil na vyučovanie, hoci jej vrela krv pri spomienke na Dracov nepokoj. Správal sa ako posadnutý muž. Neustále sa prechádzal v spoločenskej miestnosti, vyhrážal sa Crabbovi a Goylovi brutálnejšie než zvyčajne a nadával im za každú postrehnuteľnú maličkosť. Pansy skoro úplne ignoroval.

Odkedy sa uzdravil, každú noc sa stratil a tým si vynútil, aby ho sledovala. Neskutočne sa jej uľavilo, keď zistila, že sa samotný túla po chodbách a bola zvedavá, koľko nocí má v pláne pokračovať so svojím nočným bdením.

Až dnešnej noci sa jej najhoršie obavy vyplnili. Dívala sa, ako tancujú, stále neverila svojím očiam. Draco _spieval_. Nikdy nemala ani najmenšej potuchy, že dokáže spievať, tým menej, že spievať _bude_. Chcela im obom ublížiť. Chcela vytiahnuť prútik a použiť na nich _Crucio_, až kým sa nebudú môcť pohnúť, až kým nebudú prosiť o zľutovanie.

To nebude stačiť. Prisahala si pomstu. A potom zrazu vedela, ako ju dosiahne.


	18. Kapitola 18

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Beta-read: Tessa**

**Autor originálu: ****Cheryl Dyson**** (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/ 1152666/Cheryl_Dyson)

Draco Malfoy, vzorový príklad skazenosti, jedného dňa sleduje Hermionu Grangerovú do nepoužívanej časti Rokfortu a objaví jej nepopísateľné tajomstvo... A, áno, celá tá scéna na cintoríne sa neudiala. Cedric Diggory stále žije. Pretože som to povedala.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3430175/18/Bad_Medicine**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitola osemnásť**

Keď pieseň dospieval, objal ju rukou okolo pliec a pritiahol si ju k sebe.

"Poďme sa poprechádzať," navrhol. "Si trochu červená."

"Vážne?" zadýchane zareagovala. "To kvôli tomu mám pocit, že sa mi každú chvíľu _podlomia kolená_?"

Draco sa zachichotal, zatiaľ čo kráčali po chodbe,.

"Vážne? Hermionu Grangerovú, pýchu Chrabromilu, obrankyňu Chlapca, ktorý prežil, záchrankyňu Kameňa mudrcov _dostal na kolená_ úbohý slizolinčan?"

"Úbohý nie," poprela. "To nikdy."

"Kedysi si si myslela, že som bol menej než potkan."

"Vynaložil si riadne úsilie, aby si sa ako potkan choval!" odporovala. Uškrnul sa.

"Bol som poriadne zlý, že?"

"Bol si poriadne zlý," priznala.

"Ale ty miluješ, keď som zlý."

"Ja ťa milujem stále. Ale hlavne ťa milujem, keď si dobrý."

Viedol ju prvým schodiskom, ktoré ich zaviedlo k jeho záhrade.

"Ja som málokedy dobrý."

"Si dobrý, keď si so mnou," odvetila rozhodne.

Ten rozhovor ho rozrušil, tak prestal rozprávať a vošli do zamrznutej záhrady. Sneh okolo nich padal ako konfety a držal sa Hermione na vlasoch. Prilepil sa jej na mihalnice, keď kráčali do stredu záhrady. Väčšina kríkov už nemala listy a jagali sa ako krištáľ s jasným leskom ľadu. Sneh pokrýval zvyšky rastlín ako prikrývka a ležal na lavičke vo veľkej, nedotknutej hromade.

"To je také nádherné," potešene povedala. Draco podišiel dopredu a odtrhol vetvičku z blízkeho ružového kríka. Vytiahol prútik a poklepal ním na tú vetvičku, kým šepkal zaklínadlo. Vetvičke náhle vypučali listy a špička sa vydula do veľkého púčika skôr, než sa rozvil do kvetu dokonalej, červenej ruže. Uškrnul sa a ponúkol jej ho s obradným úklonom.

Pozrela sa na neho a v očiach jej žiarili slzy.

"Musíš ma prestať rozplakávať," zašepkala.

"Nechcem, aby si plakala."

Prijala ružu, ktorú jej ponúkol a zľahka sa usmiala.

"Slzy radosti nie sú také zlé."

Objala ho okolo krku a pobozkala ho. Draco okúsil snehové kryštáliky na jej ľadových perách a náhle ho zaplavila radosť. Zdvihol ju a roztočil v závratnom kruhu. Hodila hlavou dozadu a bezstarostne sa smiala.

Draco bol nadšený, keď to počul. Posledné štyri dni bol absolútne nešťastný, na najhlbšom dne, ktoré dosiahol po dlhom zostupe zo svojho šokovaného úžasu, keď zistil, že ho miluje. Dlho, predlho premýšľal o jej slovách a bol dokonca ešte viacej užasnutý tým, že neočakávala žiadne opätovanie svojej lásky. Jednoducho mu ju dala a nechala ho urobiť s ňou to, čo urobí.

Samozrejme, on to okamžite pokašľal a vo chvíli frustrácie použil proti nej. Neobviňoval ju za to, že ho už nikdy nechcela znova vidieť. Stále nemohol uveriť, že tu teraz je a pozerá sa na neho, ako keby bol hodný jej lásky. Vzdychol si.

"Mali by sme ísť. Len mi povedz, že ťa zajtra uvidím. A nie z diaľky ako odo mňa utekáš."

Usmiala sa a nežne sa dotkla jeho líca.

"Už žiadne ďalšie utekanie," povedala.

Opustili záhradu a schádzali po schodoch. Draco zastavil skoro na spodku, keď schodisko náhle zaplavilo svetlo. Chvíľu žmurkal, kým si jeho oči neprivykli. Dokonca skôr, než sa jeho zrak vyjasnil, mal hrozne zlú predtuchu. Potvrdila sa mu tým, čo jeho oči uvideli.

Veľká skupina slizolinčanov stála v šíku na spodku schodov. Montague. Nott. Crabbe a Goyle. Pucey. Pansy Parkinsonová. A Blaise Zabini.

Draco pevne zovrel Hermioninu ruku a zišiel o jeden schod nižšie, ako keby ju chcel chrániť pred ich nevraživosťou.

"Ale, ale. Draco Malfoy sa spolčuje s humusáčkou," chladne prehovoril Montague. "Klesli sme trochu prihlboko, aby sme si vrzli, však, Draco?"

Ostatní sa zasmiali, hoci Grabbe aj Goyle okamžite zmĺkli, keď na nich dopadol Dracov ľadový pohľad.

"Čo chcete?" opýtal sa Draco. Bol z duše rád, že má prútik stále zovretý vo svojej pravej ruke. Vycítil, ako sa Hermiona za ním trochu posunula. Jej ruka bola zrazu vlhká od potu. Alebo to možno bola jeho vlastná.

"No tak, Draco," povedal Blaise. "Sme tvoji priatelia. Sme tu, aby sme sa uistili, že neurobíš nič hlúpe. Hoci z toho, ako to vyzerá, sme prišli neskoro, hm? Nemáš rád tú odpornú malú humusáčku, že nie? Len si sa postaral, aby si myslela, že máš, skôr než rozdrvíš jej malé srdiečko na prach, správne?"

Blaise z nich nebol najhorší. Ponúkal Dracovi cestu von, akokoľvek úzku. Dával mu šancu. Montague sa chladne zachichotal.

"Tvoj otec bude mať kvôli tomu sakramentský srdcový infarkt, Malfoy. Pravdepodobne ho zabiješ. Mysli na svoju úbohú mamu."

Hermiona vykročila, aby sa postavila vedľa Draca. V ľavej ruke držala ružu. A prútik.

"Nechajte ho na pokoji," povedala energicky.

"Drž zobák, humusáčka," zasyčal jedovato Montague. "Toto nie je o tebe. S tebou si to vybavíme neskôr."

"Áno," Pansy zavrčala a podišla dopredu. "Naučíme ťa odplaziť sa späť do blata, kam patríš! Draco je čistokrvný! Ako sa opovažuješ poškvrniť ho svojou špinou? Myslíš, že si lepšia než my, pretože dokážeš prečítať príručku kúziel a uvariť elixír. Čo z toho si použila, aby si lapila Draca?"

Hermiona sa na ňu chladne usmiala.

"Len pretože_ ty_ by si sa uchýlila k elixírom a kúzlam, aby si získala nejakého chlapa, nedáva ti to právo, aby si svoj nedostatok morálky aplikovala na _mňa_. Dracova vôľa je jeho vlastná, rovnako ako sú jeho rozhodnutia."

Pustila jeho ruku a ustúpila od neho. Keď to spravila, venovala mu rýchly pohľad pochopenia, aby mu dala vedieť, že prijme jeho rozhodnutie, dokonca aj keby sa rozhodol zničiť ju a pripojiť sa k radám slizolinčanov. Rovnako ako Blaise mu ponúkala cestu von. Dávala mu slobodu. Zaťal čeľusť.

"Tak, čo to bude, Malfoy?" posmieval sa Montague.

Pansy náhle zúrivo zaškriekala a namierila na Hermionu svoj prútik. Asi sa bála Dracovej odpovede.

"_Crucio_!" vykríkla. Draco nepočul Hermionu prehovoriť, ale švihla prútikom smerom k Pansy. Prúd svetla z Pansyinho prútika sa odrazil späť a zahalil slizolinské dievča. Znova vykríkla, tentoraz bolesťou a padla na zem.

"_Expelliarmus_!" povedala Hermiona a Pansyin prútik preletel cez kamennú podlahu mimo jej dosah. Hermiona sa otočila k ostatným. "Kto bude ďalší?"

Slizolinčania sa nepohodlne posunuli a Crabbe s Goylom sa cúvaním priblížili smerom k schodisku.

Draco sa zachichotal.

"Myslíš, že dokážeš na všetkých použiť _Obliviate_?" spýtal sa jej. Jeho hlas sa v úzkych priestoroch niesol.

"Nie," odpovedala Hermiona. "Ale dokážem dostať Montagueho." Zišla o dva schody. Rozhodla sa s nimi bojovať. Draco pocítil náhly nával pýchy. Jeho odvážna chrabromilčanka.

"Vypadnite, Montague. Nott. Pucey. Toto nie je vaša vec," unavene prehovoril Draco. On s nimi bojovať nechcel. Chcel, aby odišli preč.

"Tvoja aférka sa týka nás všetkých, keď sa znížiš do laškovania s prekliatou humusáčkou!" zajačal Nott. "Veď si prekliaty Malfoy! Tak sa tak chovaj!"

Draco pocítil bodnutie hnevu.

"Čo ty sakra vieš o tom, aké je to byť Malfoy, Nott? Nevieš o nás nič, okrem toho, čo moja čistokrvná a dokonalá rodina dovolí, aby si pri vzácnych príležitostiach videl! Som si istý, že by som ti mohol rozprávať o Malfoyovcoch historky, z ktorých by _ti _vstávali vlasy dupkom, Montague." Pomaly zišiel po schodoch, aby sa postavil vedľa Hermiony.

"My všetci máme svojich kostlivcov v skrini, však, Pucey? V skutočnosti mám podozrenie, že to naša roztomilá rodinná história nás v prvom rade robí dokonalých pre Slizolin. Vravia, že ambícia je základná vlastnosť. Ja vravím, že je to ambícia uniknúť tým prekliatym okovám, ktoré nám vnútili naše drahé čistokrvné rodiny. My všetci sa musíme chovať určitým spôsobom, rozprávať určitým spôsobom a _uvažovať_ určitým spôsobom. Netrúfame si rozkývať tú prekliatu loď, všakže? Nemáme _odvahu _vystrčiť palec z rady a privolať hanbu na rodinné meno, však?"

Tvár Montagueho horela. Draco nahnevane pokračoval.

"Poznám tie okovy, čo dokonalí čistokrvní nosia. Montague. Si vražedne brutálny, presne tak ako tvoj otec. Minulý rok skoro ubil tvoju matku na smrť a som si istý, že raz či dvakrát zdvihol svoje päste aj na teba, há?"

"To je prekliata lož!" zareval Montague a výhražne zdvihol na Draca svoj prútik. Hermiona ako odpoveď zdvihla svoj a Montague zbledol.

"Vážne?" spýtal sa Draco. "A ty, Nott. Tvoj otec trávi tak veľa času pochlebovaním môjmu otcovi, že si vážne myslím, že ho vídavam častejšie než ty."

Nottove oči zaiskrili.

"A Pucey - tvoja rodina sa tak tvrdo plahočí za tým, aby znovu získala slávu svojich smrťožrútskych dní, keď mohli mučiť ľudí pre zábavu... Koho mučia teraz, Pucey? Krutosť sa len tak nestratí, však nie?"

"Drž hubu, Malfoy," varovne prehovoril Blaise.

"A malá Pansy. Všetci vieme o kostlivcoch v skrini_ tvojej_ rodiny, však?"

Pansy, stále na zemi, si pritiahla kolená k brade a rukami si zakryla tvár.

"_Prestaň s tým, Draco_," povedal Blaise.

"Vy ste prišli ku _mne_, spomínate si?"

"Toto nie je o nás!" zajačal Montague.

"Samozrejme, že je." Draco sa krátko zasmial. "Každý jeden z vás je tu, aby chránil svoje vlastné záujmy. Jeden z vašich zradil. Nechcete, aby ste to museli vysvetľovať. Jeden z vašich priateľov sa vzpriečil slizolinskému krédu! Ako vôbec udržíte hlavy dohora? Mohli by si myslieť... krucinál! Mohli by si myslieť, že sa to môže stať vám! Ako by ste niekedy tú hanbu prekonali?"

Montagueho čeľusť zapracovala. Doslova ho svrbelo použiť prútik.

"Čo potom od nás čakáš, že urobíme?" zavrčal. "Objímeme tvoju malú humusácku priateľku? Pozveme ju do spoločenskej miestnosti na čaj?"

Nott sa nepríjemne zasmial.

"Prekliato nepravdepodobné," zavrčal Pucey.

"Nečakám, že niečo urobíte," povedal Draco. "Až na to, že konečne raz budete myslieť sami za seba. O dva roky z tejto školy vypadneme. Máte v pláne byť navždy bábkami vašich rodín? Vždy ich necháte premýšľať za vás?" Zišiel ďalší schod dole. "Možno tu naše rodiny pre nás budú a možno nebudú. Mohlo by byť dôležitejšie, že sme tu jeden pre druhého. Myslím si, že v tomto ohľade to majú chrabromilčania o trochu ľahšie než my. Záleží im na sebe a neboja sa to dať najavo."

Montague sa uškrnul. "Áno, poďme všetci poskakovať ruka v ruke, ako to robia chrabromilčania a bifľomorčania. Možno nám na sebe nezáleží. _Tebe_ prekliato isto nezáleží na nás!"

Draco urobil k Montaguemu ďalší krok. Postavil sa priamo pred neho a Montagueho prútik sa obtrel o Dracov habit.

"V skutočnosti mi na tebe vážne záleží. V metlobalovom tíme mi vždy kryješ chrbát a myslím, že si skvelý triafač. Mal by si ísť po škole k profesionálom."

Montague na neho vypliešťal oči, ako keby mu narástli dve hlavy. Draco prešiel popri ňom do stredu svojich starých priateľov.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Vždy ste stáli pri mne, bez ohľadu na to, aké boli šance. Viem, že som vás prinútil urobiť hrozné veci a nikdy som vám skutočne nepoďakoval za žiadnu z nich. Chcem, aby ste vedeli, že si vás oboch vážim. Ste pre mňa prekliato dobrí priatelia."

Crabbe a Goyle sa obaja začervenali a hanblivo sa jeden na druhého pozreli. Draco sa otočil k Blaisovi.

"Zabini. Sakra, teba má rád každý. Dievčatá zo všetkých štyroch fakúlt ťa všade prenasledujú a chalani si myslia, že si v pohode. V skutočnosti ja tiež."

Draco sa otočil a šiel k Nottovi. Chytil ho za plecia.

"Theo, ty vždy robíš veci po svojom. Nikdy nejdeš s davom a zvyčajne sa zdáš byť dva kroky pred nami ostatnými. Nie som si dokonca istý, čo robíš tu, pretože u teba je najmenej pravdepodobné, že nasleduješ dav. Počítam, že opustíš Rokfort a nikdy ťa znova neuvidíme. Predpokladám, že pôjdeš na prekliate Bermudy alebo do Cartageny, či Singapúru. Celkom mi bude chýbať nevídať ťa počas leta v mojom dome."

Nott sa odvrátil.

Draco sa presunul k Pansy. Kľakol si vedľa nej a jemne sa dotkol jej pleca.

"Pansy. Nikdy som ti nechcel ublížiť. Bral som ťa ako samozrejmosť a využil som ťa. Môžem povedať jedine, že mi je to ľúto. Neobviňujem ťa, ak ma nenávidíš."

Zdvihla hlavu a nešťastne sa na neho pozrela.

"Nikdy by som ťa nemohla nenávidieť," zamrmlala. "Prajem si, aby som mohla. Bolo by to ľahšie." Znova si zakryla tvár a Draco sa postavil. Vrátil sa späť na schody k Hermione.

"Pucey, prajem si, aby som mohol povedať, že mi na tebe záleží, ale vždy som ťa považoval za odporného blba a viem, že ty mnou pohŕdaš, takže to nechajme tak ako to je, hm?"

Blaise sa skutočne zasmial. Pucey ho prebodol pohľadom, ale nič nepovedal. Draco si vzdychol.

"Povedal som svoju časť. Môžete si všetci urobiť, čo chcete. Ja som sa rozhodol, dokonca aj keď poznám dôsledky. Ste moji priatelia a môžete mi túto cestu sťažiť alebo pri mne môžete stáť a možno, len možno, ju urobiť trochu ľahšou. To záleží na vás."

S tým chytil Hermionu za ruku a viedol je cez slizolinskú partiu preč. Nikto za nimi nešiel.

Epilóg

Harryho habit horel. Pobúchal plamene a zazrel na Malfoya, ktorý sedel s Hermioninou hlavou opretou o jeho plece. Prednášala zo zvitku vo svojich rukách, na ktorom boli popísané komplikované prísady na elixír, ktorý budú zajtra pripravovať v Snapovej triede. Harry, Ron a Draco ju ako zvyčajne ignorovali. Malfoyov prútik voľne odpočíval v jeho ruke, ale bol šesť stôp ďaleko. Iste na takú vzdialenosť nemohol zapáliť Harryho habit. Harry otočil svoj pohľad k Ronovi, ktorý stále nosil ten úplne omráčený široký úsmev, ktorý mal na tvári už týždeň. Vedľa neho sedela Pansy Parkinsonová, ktorá pred týždňom po Herbológii prekvapivo oznámila svoju nehynúcu lásku k nemu a pobozkala ho pred všetkými a teraz strávila každú bdelú chvíľku tým, že mu visela na ramene.

Nech to bolo akokoľvek neobvyklé, umlčalo to Ronovo neustále káranie Hermiony ohľadne Draca. Harry stále nebol v pohode s týmto vzťahom, ale bolo zrejmé, že Malfoy je do Hermiony vášnivo zamilovaný. Slizolinčania sa napočudovanie spojili do jednotného frontu v to ráno, čo sa Draco zjavil s Hermionou v závese. Fámy sa samozrejme vyskytli, ale bolo to len utajené šeptanie. Nikto sa nechcel zapliesť s rozzúreným zástupom slizolinčanov, podporovaným Harrym Potterom, ktorý k tomu vzťahu nemal žiadne poznámky. Všeobecná zhoda bola v tom, že Draco využíva Hermionu, a že v pravý čas prezradí svoj tajný plán. Harry túto teóriu nikdy úplne neodpísal a stále očkom Malfoya sledoval.

Draco veci nepomáhal tým, že sarkasticky na "ten plán" narážal tak často, ako bolo možné.

"Idem do knižnice pozrieť Hermionu," vravieval. "Aby som si ju udržal omotanú okolo prsta, čím bude slepá k mojim manipuláciám." Alebo: "Tam je Hermiona. Pozri, aká je šťastná. Samozrejme, všetko ide podľa Plánu."

Harry strčil do horúceho popola, ktorý tlel na jeho habite, koncom prútika a strelil bokom pohľadom po Dracovi, ktorý vzhliadol od ohryzovania Hermioninho ucha dosť dlho na to, aby na Harryho sprisahanecky žmurkol.

Prekliaty blbec. Harry si frustrovane vzdychol. Bolo prekliato nepohodlné byť v týchto dňoch s Ronom a Hermionou. Teraz, keď boli neustále prítomní ich slizolinskí domáci miláčikovia. Možno by si mal Harry sám nájsť slizolinčanku. Pozrel na slizolinskú skupinku, ktorá bola neďaleko pri jazere. Millicent Bulstrodeová? Harryho striaslo. Najviac príťažlivý v tej skupine bol Blaise Zabini a on určite nebol Harryho typ. Harry sa pozrel späť k jazeru a zbadal prichádzať nejaké atraktívne dievča. Ostýchavo sa usmiala a zamávala mu.

Na chvíľku si pretrel oči. Krucinál, to bola Ginny Weasleyová! Kedy vyrástla a stala sa z nej taká... taká... žena? Harry si odkašľal.

"Idem sa prejsť," povedal ledabolo. Ostatní vydali neutrálne zvuky a Harry vedel, že sotva bude niekomu chýbať.

"Ginny, počkaj!" zavolal.

Kto potreboval niekoho zo Slizolinu?


End file.
